Songstress
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: (On Hiatus) When a mysterious girl arrives outside Alfea the girls decide to help her become stronger, but when a person from her past tries to destroy them will the Winx Girls be able to stop them before it's too late. Story Cover Art by Chrissiemusa
1. Chapter 1

**This story is one that I have been thinking of writing for a while now. It is a crossover between Winx Club and Gundam Seed. **

**I do not own either Winx Club or Gundam Seed.**

**Chapter 1**

As the girl leaned against the tree she could see a building off in the distance. She could not tell what it was but could see that it was large and pink with a blue roof. She heard a sound and looked up to see a little bird flying over head. The bird flew down and landed on her shoulder.

The bird had a light yellow face with red eyes; just above the eyes the rest of the head was green. On top of the head was a single light yellow feather. The bird had an orange beak. The body was green with a small light yellow breast. The green wings had a light yellow part at the back of them. It had a green tail with a yellow tip. The bird sat on the girl with its silver feet which matched its silver neck.

"Birdy!" The bird said as it turned it head.

"Let's hope that we can find some help at that place Torii." The girl said with pain as she pushed herself off of the tree.

After taking a few steps the girl lost her footing. She quickly grabbed onto a tree near by and placed her one free hand down on the left side of her chest. It started to get harder for her to breathe as she leaned against the tree. After the memories of what had happened not long ago where finished going through her head tears began to flow from her eyes as she pushed herself off of the tree and began to move toward the building again.

Nearing the edge of the wooded area that she was in, she could see the pink building just ahead of her. It looked like some kind of castle. A head of her she could see what looked like a gate with three girls standing near by.

The first girl had blackish blue hair in a pair of pig tails and deep blue eyes with a pale skin tone; she was wearing a turquoise long tube top with teal pants. She had on a red belt over the top; she was also wearing teal unattached sleeves that reached from her wrist to her elbow. One her feet were a pair of aqua sneakers.

The second girl had cyan eyes and long red hair with a pale skin tone; she was wearing a blue and white stripped shirt with hearts on it and a denim miniskirt. She had on over the knee blue socks under her blue high heeled boots.

The third girl had jade eyes and long honey colored hair with blonde streaks within her bangs with a tan skin tone, she was wearing a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim; puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes and a pair of golden loop ear rings.

"Please help me." The girl said as she slowly walked out of the forested area.

Bloom, Musa, and Flora turned to see a young girl slowly staggering out of the forest near Alfea. She had light pink hair that was tied up into a ponytail that reached the back of her knees and blue-gray eyes and a pale skin tone. She had a pair of golden ornaments in her hair just above her left eye. She was wearing a violet dress with a pink collar that ended in a mini skirt with burn marks all over it. There was a pink sash tied around her waist that was also burned.

Bloom and the others ran over to the girl as she collapsed. When Bloom and the others reached the girl they noticed burns and gashes all over her body. Torii flew down and landed near the injured girl and hopped a few times toward her.

"Birdy." Torii said as it turned its head to look up at Bloom.

"We need to get her help now." Bloom said.

Musa and Bloom lifted the girl up off of the ground carefully and with Flora's help they took her into the school. Torii flew into the school right behind the girls.

After taking the girl to the medical wing of the school the girls waited outside to see if she was going to be ok. After an hour of waiting, the door to the examination room opened and Nurse Ofelia walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Musa asked.

"She should survive but she was severely burned by something." Nurse Ofelia said as the door closed.

"Birdy." Torii said as it hopped around on Flora's lap.

"Can we go see her?" Flora asked.

"No she still has not woken up yet." Nurse Ofelia said, "I will let you know when she wakes up."

"Thank you." Bloom said as she stood up.

Torii flew up and landed on Flora's right shoulder as she stood up. The little bird hopped onto Flora's head as she left the waiting room of the medical room. As the girls where walking down the hallway they ran into Ms. Faragonda.

"Hello girls." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said.

"How is our guest doing?" Ms. Faragonda asked, "I was just going to visit her."

"She still has not woken up." Flora said as Torii hopped around on Flora's right shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me know." Ms. Faragonda said, "Now you better get to class."

"Okay Ms. Faragonda." Musa said before her Bloom and Flora left for class.

After standing there watching the three girls walk off Ms. Faragonda turned and walked to the waiting room for the medical wing. When she entered the room Nurse Ofelia was standing there waiting for her.

"Follow me." Nurse Ofelia said.

Nurse Ofelia turned and led Ms. Faragonda through a large metal double door. After walking down the hallway they arrived at their destination. Nurse Ofelia opened the door for Ms. Faragonda to enter the room. When she entered Ms. Faragonda saw the girl laying covered on the medical bed she could see a few burns on the girl's hands and arms.

Ms. Faragonda walked over next to the girl laying in bed. She looked down at her for a few seconds before she carefully placed her right hand on the girl's forehead.

"Reveal the past!" Ms. Faragonda said.

As Ms. Faragonda stood there with her hand on the girls head images of what had happened where shown to her. Ms. Faragonda was looking through the girl's eyes and saw what looked like a large humanoid machine with a black chest, one white arm and hand with black fingers, a white leg with blue feet. It had a white head with a four spikes coming out at the forehead, the two on the top were golden while the lower two where white. The machine had yellow glowing eyes. On its back were ten damaged blue wings.

The chest of the machine had a large hole in it and Ms. Faragonda could see a young man reaching out toward the girl. The young man had short brown hair and purple eyes with a medium skin tone, he was wearing a black shirt with a white collar and green pants, and he also had on a pair of brown shoes. The boy also had burns on his hands but not as badly as the girl.

As the vision continued Ms. Faragonda could see that the girl had fallen out of the machine. She reached up with her left hand as a little green bird flew near her. As she was reaching out small explosions was seen from the machine. The girl hit the ground and reached up toward the machine as it started to climb into the sky. A larger explosion happened as the machine continued to climb sending pieces of the machine different directions.

"Kira!" The young girl yells out in her memory as she looks at the explosion.

Ms. Faragonda removed her hand from the girls head and looked down at her. As she stood there a knocking sound came from the door. Ms. Faragonda walked over to the door and slowly opened it to reveal Flora standing outside the room.

"Yes dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked when she saw Flora.

"I know that I should be in class." Flora said as Torii hopped around on her right shoulder, "But I thought that this little one should be with her when she wakes up."

"Thank you dear." Ms. Faragonda said.

Flora nodded before she walked carefully over to the bed. She placed her right hand up near Torii before the little bird hopped onto her hand. She then moved her hand near the head of the bed and Torii hopped off her hand onto the bed.

"Birdy." Torii said as it cocked its head.

Flora started to turn around when the girl started to move. As Flora and Ms. Faragonda stood there the girls eyes started to flutter before they slowly opened up. Torii flapped its wings and flew over and landed on the girl.

"Hi Torii." The girl said as she looked at the little bird.

"Birdy." Torii said as it looked back at the girl.

The girl turned her blue-gray eyes and noticed Flora and Ms. Faragonda standing in the room looking at her. She weakly smiled at both people standing near her.

"Hello I am Lacus Clyne." The girl said as she slowly sat up.

"Hello Lacus my name is Flora and this is Ms. Faragonda." Flora said as she looked at the girl sitting in bed with a smile on her face.

"Where am I?" Lacus asked.

"You are at the Alfea College for Fairies." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Fairies, how could fairies exist?" Lacus asked.

"Where are you from my dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I am from PLANTs." Lacus said.

"I've never heard of that realm, Where is it?" Flora asked wit a puzzled face.

"I don't know what a realm is but PLANTs are space stations in orbit around Earth." Lacus said.

Lacus started to look around the room. After a few moments Torii flapped its wings and flew up to Lacus's left shoulder.

"Is Kira here?" Lacus asked as she looked down at Torii.

"I'm sorry no one else has showed up." Ms. Faragonda said sadly.

Tears began to fall from Lacus's eyes as she sat there. Flora reached out and touched Lacus on her right shoulder. When Lacus turned her vision she saw Flora with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I can tell that he is important to you." Flora said, "Is he the one that gave you that little bird?"

"Torii doesn't belong to me it belongs to Kira." Lacus said as she looked out the window, "We need to find him."

"I will get a hold of Saladin and see if he has heard of any news about your friend." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Thank you." Lacus said.

"Flora I want you to stay with Lacus so that she is not alone." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I will not be alone while Torii is with me." Lacus said.

"I still want her to spend the rest of the day with you and give you a tour of the school." Ms. Faragonda said, "After your done bring Lacus by my office."

"Ok Ms. Faragonda." Flora said.

Flora and Lacus watched as Ms. Faragonda walked out of the door. After a few moments Lacus moved her legs off of the bed and slowly stood up. Flora led Lacus out of the medical wing into the main part of the school.

"Alfea represents one of the three points of magic." Flora said as they walked down a hallway, "The other two are Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery where the Specialists train." Flora looked over at Lacus.

"Who are the Specialists?" Lacus asked.

"They are boys who have been trained to defend their home realms." Flora said with a smile on her face, "The other school is Cloud Tower School for witches."

"So there are witches here also?" Lacus asked.

"Yes and most of them hate fairies." Flora said.

The two girls continued walking down the hall until they heard someone calling from behind them. They turned around and saw five people walking toward them. Two of the girls Lacus had seen before the other three she had never seen.

The first of the new three had long golden hair that reached the top of her legs and hazel-brown eyes with a medium skin tone. She was wearing a green strapless dress with pink strips and a pink belt she was also wearing a pair of pink shoes.

The second was a girl with shoulder length magenta hair and teal eyes she had a pale skin tone. She was wearing a lavender polo vest midriff top with a matching miniskirt and a pair of matching wedged heeled boots.

The third girl was an African American with knee length wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored wave logo on it, a medium green miniskirt and a pair of soft purple leg warmers over her khaki hiking boots.

"Hi girls." Flora said as the five girls walked up.

"Is this the girl that you three helped earlier?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Flora said as she turned to look at Lacus, "Let me introduce the rest of my friends. This is Bloom, Musa, Stella, Tecna, and Layla."

"Hello it is nice to meet all of you my name is Lacus Clyne." Lacus said.

"How are you feeling?" Bloom asked.

"I'd feel better if I knew what happened to Kira." Lacus said with a few tears in her eyes.

Flora saw how Lacus was acting and quickly changed the subject.

"So what are you girls up to?" Flora asked.

"We were going to get something to eat." Stella said, "Why don't you two join us?"

"I am a little hungry." Lacus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know if I should continue the story.<strong>

**Author Note-The character named Torii is the Japanese name in America it is called Birdy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After everyone had finished eating Flora grabbed the trays and walked them to the kitchen. When she returned she sat back down next to Lacus. Torii hopped around looking at everyone at the table.

"You have all been so helpful to me." Lacus said as she looked down at Torii.

"Birdy." Torii said as it hopped onto Lacus's hand.

As Lacus sat there looking down at Torii tears began to flow from her eyes. Flora leaned over and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Everything will be ok." Flora said.

"So what are you planning to do for rest of the day?" Musa asked.

"I'm not sure." Lacus said.

"Before anything let's head over to the dorm room." Stella said.

"What do you need to get from the dorm room?" Layla asked.

"Nothing darling, I just think that Lacus could use a change of clothes." Stella said.

Before anyone could say anything Stella had grabbed onto Lacus's right hand and started to guide her to the dorm room. Stella quickly drug Lacus into her room and led her over to the bed in the room. The other waited out in the common area of the dorm.

"Um, Stella you don't have to do this." Lacus said as she sat on Stella's bed, "I'm fine with wearing my own clothes."

"Nonsense, you shouldn't have to walk around in burnt clothing." Stella said as she grabbed a dress from her closet, "No." Stella placed the dress back and grabbed another one.

After a few minutes Stella finally walked out of her closet holding a dress and a pair of shoes. She placed them on the bed next to Lacus.

"I think this will look good on you." Stella said, "Go ahead and get changed I'll wait with the others for you."

Lacus sat on the bed watching as Stella left the room. After a few moments Lacus stood up and changed into the clothing that Stella had left her. She then walked over to the mirror on the door to Stella's closet.

She spun around to look at the dress that she was now wearing. What she was looking at was her wearing a sleeveless turquoise dress with a white chest that reached to just below her knees, along the top was a large white ruffled part that wrapped around her arms. The dress was held up by a pair of white spaghetti-straps that went over her shoulder. She looked down at the white high heeled shoes that Stella had picked out before walking back over to the bed. She sat down on the bed and removed the shoes before she grabbed the pair of white heeled boots that she had been wearing. After putting the boots back on she walked over to the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

"I knew that that dress would look great on you." Stella said.

"Thank you Stella." Lacus said as walked out of the bedroom.

"Your right Stella but I think that something is missing." Musa said as she stood up from where she was sitting on the couch.

Musa walked over to the door to her and Tecna's bedroom and entered. A few moments later she returned with a small golden box.

"I think this would look better on you then me." Musa said as she handed the box to Lacus.

Lacus graciously accepted the little box. After opening the box she slowly lifted a small ruby heart shaped pendent surrounded by a small amount of silver. It was attached to a silver necklace. She looked at Musa with a look of shock on her face.

"This is beautiful." Lacus said as she looked at the pendent, "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers." Musa said with some sadness in her voice.

"It is too precious to you I can't accept this." Lacus said as she looked at Musa.

"No it is okay, I want you to have it." Musa said with a smile.

"Thank you." Lacus said as she removed the pendent from the box.

After setting the box down Lacus placed the pendent around her neck. Each girl smiled at her as she looked at them.

"Your right Musa it fits perfectly with the dress." Stella said.

"What would you like to do now Lacus?" Bloom asked.

"I'd like to find out if there is any new info on Kira." Lacus said as she looked toward the ground.

"Then let's go and talk with Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as she stood up.

Everyone made their way from the dorm to Ms. Faragonda's office. When they reached the waiting room for Ms. Faragonda's Bloom knocked on the large blue doors as she slowly opened them.

"Bloom what are you doing here?" Ms. Faragonda asked, "You and the others should be in class."

"I know but we ran into Flora and Lacus while we were going to lunch." Bloom said, "After lunch we quickly went back to our dorm room so Stella could give her something new to wear and while she was changing we all decided to help Flora make Lacus feel welcomed here at Alfea."

"I had a feeling that this might happen." Ms. Faragonda said as she giggled, "That is why I informed your afternoon classes that you might not be attending."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said.

"So what brings you here?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I was wondering has there been any news on Kira yet?" Lacus asked.

"In fact I was about to call you about that." Ms. Faragonda said, "I just finished talking to Red Fountain and they have figured out where the largest amount of wreckage of whatever you where in can be found." Ms. Faragonda looked down at her desk, "Red Fountain does not think that they will find him alive if this is where he is."

"Is there any way I can go with them when they go and investigate the site?" Lacus asked.

"I don't know if I should let you go." Ms. Faragonda said, "What if the worst has happened?"

"I'd rather find out in person then from someone else." Lacus said with determination in her voice.

Ms. Faragonda closed her eyes and sat quietly for a few moments. After she opened her eyes she turned toward the computer on her desk. After pressing a few buttons she looked at the screen.

"Saladin has the team that you're sending to where you figured out where the wreckage left yet?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"No they where just about to." A voice from the computer said.

"Then send them over here before they go." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked up from the computer, "I am going to send six students and one other person with them."

"Very well they will be there soon." The voice from the computer said.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Lacus said after Ms. Faragonda shut off the computer.

"I hope that you are not disappointed." Ms. Faragonda said.

Lacus and the girls nodded and left Ms. Faragonda's office. As they neared the front of the school they could see a red ship not far off in the distance. After waiting near the front of the school the girls watched as the ship landed in the quad. After the ship was shut off five boys walked out of the ship. Each of them was wearing the same type of uniform the only difference was the gem that held the caps to their backs.

The uniform was a blue jump suit with white stripes along both sides down to their blue boots, the sleeves of the uniforms where white. Each boy was wearing a pair of white fingerless gloves.

Each of the girls with Lacus ran over and hugged one of the boys that had just exited the ship.

"Where's Nabu?" Layla asked as she walked over toward everyone.

"He was called back to Andros just before we received this assignment." The boy with blonde hair said.

The boy with blonde hair and Bloom walked over to where Lacus was standing. He smiled at Lacus before he extended his right hand.

"Hi my name is Sky." The blonde boy said.

Sky was a young muscular man with fair skin. He had a pair of blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. The gem that was on his uniform was blue.

"Hello my name is Lacus Clyne." Lacus said as she reached out and shook Sky's hand.

"Let me introduce the others." Sky said as he turned to look at the other Specialists, "This is Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Riven."

Brandon smiled and waved at Lacus when she looked at him. He was a young man with tan skin and a medium athletic build. He had brown eyes and short brown hair with bangs angled sharply toward his right eye. The gem that he was wearing was green.

Timmy was still talking to Tecna when Lacus looked over at him. He was a tall lanky young man with a medium skin tone. He had light brown-orange hair and hazel eyes behind his red framed glasses. He was not as muscular as the other Specialists. The gem that he was wearing was yellow.

Helia had his arm around Flora and smile at Lacus when she looked over at him. He was young muscular man with a medium skin tone with blue eyes and long black hair tied back into a loose ponytail. The gem on his uniform was orange.

Riven looked over at Lacus with his arms crossed before turning his head away. He was a young muscular man with a medium skin tone with short spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. The gem that was on his uniform was a dark red.

"We better get going." Sky said as Lacus brought her hand back away from his.

Everyone climbed up into the large red ship that the Specialists had arrived in. Helia and Timmy both walked to the two chairs at the front of the cockpit. After sitting down Helia started the engine of the ship. After taking off he piloted the ship toward a mountain range not far off in the distance.

"I'm getting a reading on the sensors over that way." Timmy said as he pointed out the left side of the ship.

Helia nodded and guided the ship in the direction that Timmy had indicated. After a few moments they arrived at the spot that Timmy had indicated for them to go.

"That's the Freedom!" Lacus yelled out.

"This does not look good." Brandon said as the ship flew around the crash site.

The black machine had landed with the front toward the ground. Its left arm was completely missing from the shoulder; the gray right arm was laying against the ground propping the machine up but was missing from the elbow on. It was missing both legs. There were metal pieces laying all around the machine.

"We need to get down there." Lacus said.

"I don't know if we should." Sky said.

"But Kira is down there." Lacus said as she turned toward Sky.

"Yeah probably dead." Riven said.

"Riven!" Musa yelled out, "I'm sorry for the idiot."

"It's okay; I can understand how he feels that." Lacus said, "But like I told Ms. Faragonda for good or worse I want to find out."

Lacus had tears flowing from her eyes when she looked over at Musa. Musa smiled at Lacus before she looked at Sky and nodded.

"Helia set us down nearby." Sky said.

After the ship had landed Helia lowered the loading ramp. Sky and the other Specialists walked out of the ship with their weapons in their hands.

Sky was holding a blue long sword; Brandon had a green broadsword in his hands; Riven was holding onto a purple scimitar; Timmy had his silver laser gun gripped tightly in his hands; Helia finished pulling on a second white fingerless glove over his left hand as he exited the ship.

The girls followed the Specialists closely and waited near the ship while the Specialists checked out the area. When they where sure it was safe the Specialists put their weapons away and started to move toward the machine.

After reaching the area where the hole was in the front of the chest of the machine Sky looked up into it. He jumped up and pulled himself into the hole. After a few seconds he lowered someone out of the machine down to Brandon and Helia. The two Specialists moved the young man a few feet away to let Sky jump back down to the ground.

After landing Sky turned toward the girls and waved for them to make their way over.

"Is he?" Lacus asked with fear in her voice as she approached.

"He's still breathing but very weakly." Sky said.

Lacus ran over to where Brandon and Helia had laid Kira onto the ground. She looked down at him to see a large gash going down his right arm. He also had gashes going along both legs. There was blood flowing from a deep cut above his right eye.

"We need to get him back to Red Fountain now." Sky said.

Riven ran back to the ship and returned a few moments later with a stretcher. He and Timmy slowly placed Kira on the stretcher before Brandon and Helia carried him back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- The song in this chapter is Mizu no Akashi (Water Evidence) by Rie Tanaka.**

**Chapter 3**

As Brandon and Helia made sure that Kira was safely secured for the flight back to Red Fountain in the back of the ship Timmy ran to the cockpit of the ship. He returned with a small portable computer in his hands and started to exit the ship.

"What are you doing Timmy?" Sky asked before Timmy could fully leave the ship.

"I'll be right back." Timmy said, "I just want to make sure that no one can use the Freedom."

"What are you going to do?" Lacus asked.

"I am going to download the entire computer system." Timmy said with a smile on his face as he looked at Lacus, "Don't worry I won't look at it unless you and Kira give me permission." Timmy turned to look at Tecna, "Think you can help make this go fasted?"

Tecna nodded her head before they both ran off of the ship. Kira was fully secured in the ship as Timmy and Tecna both returned. Everyone moved to the cockpit and sat down in their seats as Timmy and Helia activated the ship. After turning the engine on Helia lifted the ship off of the ground and started to pilot the ship toward Red Fountain.

Flora turned in her seat to look at Lacus who had her head tilted toward her lap, as Flora looked at the girl sitting there she could see there were tears slowly dropping onto her lap. She reached out and placed her right hand onto Lacus's shoulder. When Lacus looked up she saw a kind smile on the girl sitting in front of her.

"Don't worry I am sure he will be fine." Flora said with a kind and reassuring voice.

"Thanks Flora." Lacus said with a small smile on her face.

When Red Fountain finally came into view Lacus was amazed at what she was looking at. The school was floating in the air. As Helia flew the ship over the school Lacus could see that it had one large brown multiple level building with a red roof. There were red covered walkways extending different directions from the building leading to smaller buildings that were also brown with red roofs. In between each walk way looked like a small park areas.

Helia guided the ship under the school to where the hanger was. After Helia had landed the ship he and Brandon went to the back of the ship and took Kira off to the infirmary. Lacus and the others followed closely behind.

When the door to the infirmary opened they were greeted by an older man with silver-white hair and green eyes. He turned and smiled before he guided Helia and Brandon to a bed to lay Kira down on.

"I need you to leave so I can examine him." The Doctor said as he looked at the people in the room.

Everyone left the room and walked toward one of the waiting rooms of the Red Fountain medical wing. Before they arrived an announcement was sent out over the intercom for the Specialists and the girls to come to the headmaster's office. When they arrived at the door to the headmaster Sky stopped and turned to look at Lacus.

"Lacus headmaster Saladin just wants a report on what happened on the mission." Sky said with a smile on his face. "He probably just wants to meet you."

"Okay." Lacus said as she looked at Sky.

Sky turned back around and opened the door to the office. When they all entered they saw a short elderly man with medium skin tone and thick gray eyebrows and waist length gray hair sitting behind a desk. He was wearing a dull yellow tunic with white sleeves. Leaning against the desk was a golden staff that was topped with a dragon with purple gems for eyes and a larger purple gem in its mouth.

"How did the mission go?" Headmaster Saladin said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"We picked up the girls and Lacus and headed to where Timmy had calculated the crash site was." Sky said, "We arrived and found the wreckage I and the other specialist secured the scene." Sky looked over at Lacus before he continued, "When we made our way over to the wreckage I climbed inside and found the person that we were sent to find. He was still alive."

"Sky lowered him out of the wreckage and we placed him on a stretcher." Timmy said, "After placing him on the ship Tecna and me went back over to the machine and I downloaded the entire computer system and memory so no one can use it."

"What was on the computer?" Saladin asked as he looked over at Timmy.

"I promised Lacus that I would not look at it without her and Kira's permission." Timmy said, "From what I could see of what was left of it I could tell that there are some secrets about it."

"Okay." Saladin said as he looked at Lacus sitting in one of the chairs in the office, "How is the young man doing?"

"When we arrived we took him directly to the infirmary and he is being examined by the doctor right now." Helia said.

"Thank you for the report." Saladin said.

"Sir." A voice said from the computer next to Saladin.

Saladin turned to look at the computer to see that the doctor had contacted him.

"What is it doctor?" Saladin asked.

"The young man should be up and moving around in a few days." The doctor said.

"That is good to hear." Saladin said.

"But while doing some tests I found something." The doctor said.

"What is it?" Saladin asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"It seems that at some point this young mans genes have been manipulated." The doctor said as he looked at the young man on the examination table, "I just can't tell how long ago he had this done to him or why."

"It was before his birth." Lacus said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Saladin asked as he looked at Lacus.

"Kira and I are Coordinators from where we are from." Lacus said as she looked down at the ground.

"What is a Coordinator?" Bloom asked.

"A Coordinator is someone that has had their genes modified before birth." Lacus said as she raised her head to look at Bloom, "A Coordinator has the ability to learn faster, be stronger or have faster bodies." Tears began to flow from Lacus's eyes, "But there is no difference between a Coordinator and a person that has not gone through the process. We still have to practice just like everyone else."

"So if I put you through the same tests I will find the same manipulation in your genes that I found in this young boy?" The doctor asked after a few moments of silence.

"No." Lacus said, "He is a first generation Coordinator and I am a second generation Coordinator."

"What's the difference between you two then?" Helia asked.

"Kira's parents put him through the process of becoming a Coordinator; my parents were Coordinators to begin with." Lacus said as she turned her face back toward the floor.

"This is a lot to take in and I thank you for telling us." Saladin said after a few minutes of silence before looking at the Specialists, "Would you take the girls back to Alfea?"

"Yes sir." Sky said.

"If anything happens to your friend I will let you know." Saladin said before Lacus exited the room.

"Thank you." Lacus said politely before she left the room.

Everyone walked back to the hanger of the school and climbed back onto the same ship that they had been on earlier in the day. After sitting down in the chairs in the cockpit of the ship Helia turned the ship on and guided it out of the hanger.

The trip back to Alfea was quick. After the ship landed in the quad of the school the Specialists walked everyone off of the ship and said their goodbyes and climbed back onto the ship. A few moments later the ship lifted off of the ground and flew off in the direction of Red fountain.

"Lacus I could tell that it was a little difficult to tell us about Coordinators." Tecna said as everyone walked toward the door of Alfea, "Why was that?"

"The people that have not had the procedure to become Coordinators are known as Naturals from where Kira and I are from." Lacus said sadly, "Because some of the Naturals could not accept Coordinators a war started between the two sides. I was afraid of what you would all think when I told you about me and Kira so I had to tell you that there is no difference between Naturals and Coordinators." Lacus looked at the girls around her and saw smiles on their faces.

"Lacus we would not think of you any differently then we do now." Layla said, "You're our friend."

"Thanks." Lacus said as a small smile grew on her face.

After entering the school the seven girls saw that Ms. Faragonda was standing near the stairs. She looked over and smiled at the girls that had just entered through the door.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as the girls walked up to her.

"Hello girls." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Lacus, "Saladin called and told me what happened. I am happy to hear that your friend should be fine in a few days." The smile on Ms. Faragonda's face faded a little, "Now about your lodging."

"Lacus can stay with us in our dorm." Musa said.

"I was going to have her stay in the same room as Layla." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile on her face, "But if you think that you can fit her into your dorm then I have no problems with that."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said.

The girls quickly moved off toward the dorm and entered. Lacus sat down in the chair in the living room of the dorm while Bloom, Flora, and Stella sat on the couch. Musa, Tecna, and Layla sat down on the floor around the coffee table. As she sat there Torii flew down from the bookcase in the living room landing on Lacus's lap.

"Birdy." Torii said as it hopped around on Lacus.

"So that's where it was hiding." A small voice said from above everyone.

Everyone looked up to see a very small girl with blue eyes and a slight tan skin tone floating above them. She had blue mullet like hair with a light blue streak down the middle of it. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue shoulders and futuristic light blue cuffs, the sleeves of the top were dark blue. She had on a light blue skirt and light blue boots. Her wings were blue with yellow outlines.

"Digit what were you doing to the bird?" Tecna asked.

"I just wanted to examine it." Digit said, "I have never seen a mechanical bird before."

"Are the others here Digit?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, their in your and Blooms room." Digit said as she looked at Torii, "Lockette got spooked by the bird and flew in there to hide. Chatta, Tune, Amore are trying to calm her down." Digit turned to look at Flora, "I think Piff is sleeping on your bed."

"I'll go get them." Layla said as she stood up.

Layla walked into Flora and Bloom's bedroom and a few minutes later she returned with a very little girl in her arms asleep and four others floating above her. Each of the little girls floating near Layla flew off to a different girl in the room.

The little girl that flew to Bloom had pink shoulder length hair with two green flower pins in her hair; she had large green eyes with purple lashes and a slightly tanned skin tone. She was wearing a pink lace dress with a green keyhole attached to it. She was also wearing a pair of green lace up boots. On her back was a pair of glittering light blue wings with swirl patterns.

The girl floating near Stella had long pinkish reddish brown hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a pink puffy dress, and a pink headband with three roses attached. On her back was a set of six green wings.

The little girl talking with Flora had long curly bronze gold hair tied up into two pigtails and big amber eyes. She had a slight tanned skin tone and was wearing a light green top and skirt to go along with the light green boots on her feet. She was staying in the air with her sparkling blue wings.

The little girl that had flown over to Musa looked very elegant with the blue and white Victorian style dress that she was wearing. She had pale purple hair in curls and large violet eyes. Above her eyes was pink makeup that formed into sharp points. She had a fair skin tone and a pair of purple wings that faded to a yellow color at the points.

In Layla's arms was a little African American girl just waken up. She looked at Lacus with her large light green eyes. She was wearing a rose pink tank top and a rose pink pajama pants. On her head was a rose pink puffy nightcap tied down with a dark maroon ribbon.

"Bloom, Bloom I was so scared." Lockette said with her little voice.

"It's okay Lockette." Bloom said, "What happened."

"When we arrived none of you were here." Lockette said, "We started to look around for you but that bird moved. When Digit saw it she started to chase after it and it almost flew into me."

"I'm sorry Lockette." Digit said, "I just wanted to get close enough to examine the bird."

"Birdy." Torii said with curiosity in its voice.

Lockette looked over to see the little mechanical bird looking over at her with its little red eyes. Torii cocked its head before quickly flying over to Bloom's lap. It hopped a few times before looking back up at Lockette.

"Birdy." Torii said with the same curious voice that it had just used.

"Don't worry little one Torii will not hurt you." Lacus said.

Lockette looked at Lacus and saw her smiling. She landed on Bloom's lap and stood there as Torii hopped closer to her. After a few seconds Lockette slowly reached out with her right hand to touch Torii.

"Birdy." Torii exclaimed.

"Now with Lockette calmed down I think you should all introduce yourselves to our new friend." Layla said.

"I am Lockette the pixie of Portals and I am bonded with Bloom." Lockette said nervously from Bloom's lap.

"I'm Chatta the pixie of Chatter and Gossip I bonded with Flora." Chatta said as she floated near Flora.

"I'm Stella's partner pixie Amore." Little Amore said with a smile on her face, "And I can tell that your in love with someone."

"She is the pixie of Love." Stella said as she looked up at Amore.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tune said, "My name is Tune and I am the pixie of Etiquette, I have bonded with Musa."

"I am Digit." Digit said as she continued to stair at Torii, "I am the pixie of Nanotechnology and have bonded with Tecna."

"This little one is Piff." Layla said as she looked down at the pixie in her arms.

"It is nice to meet you all." Lacus said.

The seven girls and six pixies sat around the room talking through the night getting to know one another.

"So Lacus how did you meet Kira?" Stella asked.

"I need to tell you a few things first." Lacus said as she looked down at the floor of the room. "The Earth that Kira and I are from was at war when we first met. The two sides where Coordinators and Naturals."

"What started the war?" Layla asked.

"The major part of the war started when Junius Seven was destroyed by Earth Alliance forces using nuclear warheads." Lacus said with tears slowly flowing from her eyes, "Nearly a year after the attack I was dispatched on the civilian ship Silverwind to the ruins of Junius Seven. I was part of a delegation to inspect the ruins to mark the one year anniversary of the tragedy." Lacus looked down toward the ground as the tears continued to flow from her eyes, "While we where there the ship that I was on was attacked, I was placed into a life pod and ejected before the Silverwind was destroyed. While I was floating in space a mobile suit grabbed the life pod and took me back to its ship."

"Was Kira on the ship?" Bloom asked.

"He was piloting the mobile suit that found my life pod." Lacus said, "The ship that he was on even though he was a Coordinator was an Earth Alliance ship." Lacus looked up at everyone with a small smile on her face, "Everyone accepted Kira even knowing that he was supposed to be their enemy. He was so nice to me while I was there. After one of the battles Kira took me back to one of ZAFT's mobile suits piloted by his friend Athrun Zala. Athrun asked Kira to come back with us but he refused."

"You started to fall in love with him the first time you saw him am I right?" Amore asked.

"I don't know if it was the first time that I saw him but it was during the war when we did fall in love with one another." Lacus said.

"I have a question." Musa said, "How did you know that Kira was still alive even though the mobile suit he was piloting exploded?"

"The mobile suit that he was piloting when he found me exploded while he was in it during the war." Lacus said, "He was found and brought to my home to heal."

After a few minutes of silence Lacus stood up and told everyone that she needed to take a little walk. They all knew that she was still worrying about Kira. She had declined Musa's invitation for company. After about an hour Lacus still had not returned.

"We better go find Lacus." Bloom said.

After leaving the dorm room the girls split up with their pixies following. Musa arrived at the stairs of the Dragon's Flame tower and could hear someone humming from the top. Tune followed Musa up the stairs and when they exited at the top of the tower Musa saw Lacus leaning against the railing looking off toward Red Fountain.

"What is that song that you are humming?" Musa asked, "It sounded beautiful."

"It is called Water Evidence." Lacus said, "It is a song of peace, I was hoping that it would help Kira have peace while he heals."

"Could I hear the song?" Musa asked.

"Sure." Lacus said as she began to sing.

_The night time fills the sky  
>Stars alive go floating by<em>

_So still the evening air  
>So warm and soft peace everywhere<em>

Musa watched as Lacus closed her eyes.

_I see a world in harmony  
>A world of peace and humanity<br>Where people walk free  
>Like water in a stream<br>Flowing on forever more_

_The breezes softly blow  
>Caressing warm so sweet and low<br>Upon my cheek I can feel tenderly  
>A kiss so real<em>

_Like the brush of a hand  
>That I can not see<br>The sound of a voice  
>Deep inside of my heart<br>So I dream of a new day coming  
>For all the world to see<em>

As Musa continued to watch and listen she saw when Lacus opened her eyes that the size of her pupils had shrunk and the size of her irises had expanded. She even began to glow a light pink color.

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
>A dream that will soon come true<br>The day we waited for_

As Lacus continued Musa could feel a feeling of peace that she had not felt before.

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all  
>A dream that will soon come true<br>The day we've waited for  
>Itsumo, itsuka, kitto<em>

Lacus closed her eyes as she continued to sing and the glow around her dissipated. The feeling of peace also subsided from Musa as she listened.

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
>A dream that will soon come true<br>The day we waited for_

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all  
>A dream that will soon come true<br>The day we've waited for  
>Itsumo, itsuka, kitto<em>

_Anata no te wo tori…_

As Lacus finished she turned to look at Musa her eyes had returned to normal. Lacus smiled at Musa before she collapsed.

"Tune go find the others and tell them what happened." Musa said as she ran over to Lacus.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After arriving where Lacus had collapsed at Musa dropped down next to her. She helped her friend sit up and saw that Lacus was breathing very deep breaths. After a few moments Lacus turned her vision toward Musa and smiled at her again.

"Are you ok Lacus?" Musa asked as she looked at her newest friend.

"I'll be fine Musa." Lacus said as she tried to stand up.

After a few minutes of silence Lacus and Musa walked down the stairs of the tower. When they reached the bottom they found the others waiting for them.

"What happened up there?" Stella asked, "I was on the other side of the school and swear that I could hear you singing."

"Me and Layla were out in the quad looking when we both heard Lacus singing." Flora said.

"I had just checked the dorm room when I started to hear Lacus singing." Bloom said.

"I was in the hallway near the classrooms when Lacus's voice reached me." Tecna said.

"Did Tune find any of you?" Musa asked.

"She told us that something had happened to Lacus and that we needed to get to the tower." Layla said.

"They found me on the way over here." Stella said.

"Tune found me and told me the same thing." Bloom said, "I ran into Tecna on the way here."

"Yeah you did." Tecna said as she rubbed her right shoulder.

This caused the others to giggle a little from what had happened.

"It is so late that we better get back to our dorm before." Tecna said after the girls stopped giggling.

"We're caught breaking curfew." A voice said from behind Tecna.

Everyone turned to see a middle aged woman with a medium skin tone. She had shoulder length brunette hair and black eyes and was wearing a blue nightgown and blue glasses.

"Is that what you were going to say Ms. Tecna?" The woman asked.

"We were just heading back to our dorm room Ms. Griselda." Stella said as she looked at the woman standing in front of her, "We left the dorm to find our friend."

"Ok but before you head back to your dorm Ms. Faragonda wants to see you." Ms. Griselda said.

"Thanks will go and see her then we'll go back to our dorm." Bloom said as she started to walk past Ms. Griselda.

As she passed Lacus stopped and gave a small bow before she looked right at Ms. Griselda.

"I am sorry if I have caused any problems." Lacus said, "I just arrived here today and I do not know all of the rules of your school."

Ms. Griselda stood there quietly for a few minutes after the girls had turned down one of the hallways before she started to walk back to her room.

"So that's whose voice I heard while I was sleeping." Ms. Griselda said to herself quietly while she walked.

The girls quietly walked through the halls until they reached the large blue doors to Ms. Faragonda's office. Bloom knocked before slowly opening the doors. Ms. Faragonda smiled before she waved for everyone to enter into her office.

"Hello girls." Ms. Faragonda said as everyone walked into the office.

"Hello Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said, "Ms. Griselda said that you wanted to see us." Layla said as the girls sat down in the blue chairs near Ms. Faragonda's desk.

"Yes." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Lacus, "Tell me Ms. Clyne has anything strange happened to you since you came here?"

"I don't think so." Lacus said.

"I see." Ms. Faragonda said as she raised her hands in front of her face.

"Actually I think that Lacus somehow used her powers." Musa said.

"What do you mean Musa?" Lacus asked.

"While you were singing that song that everyone heard you began to glow a light pink color." Musa said as she looked over at Lacus, "I also felt a peace that I have never felt before while you were singing. You told me that the song was a song of peace and while you were singing I could feel it."

"I have powers." Lacus said with a surprised voice.

"Yes my dear." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at Lacus, "You have to be a magical being to even be able to enter Alfea. I want you all to go back to your dorm room and tomorrow we will test you to find out what type of powers you possess."

"Goodnight Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said as everyone stood up and began to walk toward the door of the office.

After walking back to the dorm room everyone sat back down around the living room. They all sat there quietly letting Lacus take in what she had just heard in Ms. Faragonda's office.

"There was one other thing that I did not tell Ms. Faragonda about what happened while you were singing Lacus." Musa said after a few moments of silence.

"What was it that you did not tell Ms. Faragonda?" Flora asked.

"While Lacus was singing just before she started to glow she had closed her eyes." Musa said as she looked at Lacus, "After opening her eyes I noticed that her eyes had changed slightly."

"What do you mean her eyes changed?" Tecna asked.

"The size of her pupils had shrunk and the size of her irises had increased." Musa said as she sat there.

"It's not the first time that that had happened to me." Lacus said as she looked down at the ground, "The first time was in our universe at a place called Jachine Due. I tried to get everyone to stop fighting but no one would listen." Lacus looked up at everyone else in the room with tears slowly flowing from her eyes, "I closed my eyes while I was on the bridge of a ship named the Eternal and after a long philosophical soliloquy I saw it."

"What did you see?" Layla asked.

"In my mind I saw what looked like a blue-grey jewel-like seed. It slowly fell and hit something causing ripples as it bounced once and exploded in a shower of light." Lacus said.

"I think we should tell Ms. Faragonda about what happened." Bloom said.

"Your right but lets tell her in the morning." Stella said as she yawned.

"So where are Lacus and me going to sleep tonight?" Layla asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know about you Layla but I think Lacus has already found somewhere to sleep." Musa said as she looked over at Lacus.

Everyone turned their heads to see Lacus sound asleep in the chair that she was sitting in. Flora quietly stood up and walked into her and Bloom's room returning a few moments later with a pink blanket. She carefully placed it onto Lacus before the others quietly stood up.

"Musa you got an extra blanket and pillow?" Layla asked.

"Yeah give me a moment." Musa said before she entered her and Tecna's room.

After a few moments Musa returned with a red blanket and handed it to Layla. Layla walked over to the other side of the room near the window and gave the others a signal that she would see them in the morning. A few moments later the three doors to the bedrooms of the dorm quietly shut.

"I didn't think Lacus was that tired." Flora said as she sat on her bed looking over at Bloom.

"I know but it is late and she did have a rough day with everything that happened to her." Bloom said.

Bloom laid down in her bed and a few minutes later she could hear Flora quietly snoring. It did not take Bloom long to fall asleep herself. In her dream Bloom was walking down a hallway in a castle that she had been to before in her dreams.

"Bloom." A voice said.

"Daphne is that you?" Bloom asked out.

A flash of light caused Bloom to cover her eyes until it dissipated. When she removed her hands a young transparent orange woman was standing in front of her. The young woman had shoulder length hair and glowing orange eyes, she was wearing an orange dress that reached the ground and on her face was a golden mask.

"Yes sister." Daphne said with a smile on her face, "I do not have much time but I needed to talk to you."

"What did you need to talk about?" Bloom asked.

"A new evil is about to rise." Daphne said.

"Who is this evil?" Bloom asked.

"I do not know." Daphne said, "You need to find the Songstress." Was the last thing Daphne said before fading away.

"Wait Daphne where do we start to look for the Songstress?" Bloom yelled.

Bloom sat up quickly in her bed breathing heavily. As she looked around the room she saw that Flora had already woken up. As she sat there a little blue rabbit with a white chest hopped up on her bed. The little creature hopped closer to Bloom who started to rub his head.

"Good morning Kiko." Bloom said as the little rabbit looked up at her.

After a few minutes of petting her pet rabbit Bloom got out of bed. She made her way over to the door of her bedroom and slowly opened it. Bloom walked into the living room and saw that everyone else had already woken up and where sitting around the living room except for Flora.

"Where's Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Flora told us that she would meet us for breakfast." Musa said, "She had to go and tend to her plants outside this morning."

"Then should we be going?" Bloom asked.

The others stood up and everyone walked out into the hallway. The six girls made their way to the doors of the cafeteria. When they entered Lacus could see the all of the different girls that were attending the school. After getting their breakfast they all saw Flora waving for them at a one of the tables. When they reached the table Lacus could see that Flora was sitting with another girl.

The girl that Flora was sitting with had a pale skin tone and freckles on her cheeks. She had short burgundy hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a frayed white tee shirt with a pumpkin decal on the center of the shirt over a gray shirt. She was also wearing an opened black vest over the two shirts. She had on a black skirt that was held up by a pair of belts, one was white and the other was a dark red color. She had on a pair of dark red leggings under her skirt. On her feet was a pair of black knee high boots with gray straps on them. The young girl was accessorized her outfit with gray cuffs on her arm and a small black necklace.

"I see that you helped Flora out again this morning." Stella said as she sat down at the table with Flora and the burgundy haired girl.

"Yeah I just love plants as much as Flora." The burgundy haired girl said before she looked at Lacus, "Is this the girl that showed up here at Alfea yesterday?"

"Mirta let me introduce you to Lacus." Flora said with a small smile on her face, "She was the one that showed up yesterday and will be staying with me and the others."

"It's nice to meet you Lacus." Mirta said as she extended her right hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mirta." Lacus said as she shook the other girl's hand.

"Just call me Mirta." Mirta said as she smiled.

"Ok Mirta." Lacus said as she smiled.

"So did you all hear the voice singing last night?" Mirta asked as she looked at the others.

"Yeah what did you think of it?" Layla asked.

"I felt a peace take me over like never before." Mirta said as the smile on her face grew a little bit bigger, "What about all of you?"

"Same thing happened for all of us." Musa said.

"Girls!" Ms. Griselda said from the teachers table at the front of the cafeteria, "Headmistress Faragonda has a few announcements this morning."

"Good morning everyone." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Good morning Ms. Faragonda." All the students said.

"My announcements are about the two rumors that have been being talked about this morning." Ms. Faragonda said, "First yes we do have a new girl attending Alfea for now, her name is Lacus Clyne and I hope as you all meet her that you make her feel welcomed."

Ms. Faragonda looked at the other teachers quickly before she continued.

"I know that you all heard a voice singing last night. I also know that there are rumors that are going around about who it was singing, but when we find out any new information we will let you know."

"Um Ms. Faragonda is it true that the voice that was singing was heard at the other two schools?" A girl at another table asked.

Lacus looked over at the other table and saw that the girl who just asked the question had long orange hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a violet three pointed crown printed on it, the collar of the shirt was also violet. Over the shirt she was wearing a lime green jacket with a blue collar and blue cuffs. She was also wearing a pair of white sweats with blue stripes down the side and a pair of white boots that reached half way up to her knees.

"Yes Nova the other schools did hear the singing last night." Ms. Faragonda said.

"It's no surprise that Nova heard about that rumor." Stella said as she turned back toward the table.

After the girls finished their breakfast they made their way out of the cafeteria. While walking down the hall they were stopped by Ms. Griselda who was now wearing her traditional navy blue dress with white sleeves.

"Ms. Faragonda wanted Lacus to come to her office." Ms. Griselda said, "She also wanted you girls to come with her."

The girls thanked Ms. Griselda for the information and made their way to Ms. Faragonda's office. When they arrived she waved for them to enter and sit in the chairs near her desk. Ms. Faragonda looked at the seven girls in her office before explaining what type of training Lacus was going to be going through to gain control over her newly developing powers.

"Um Ms. Faragonda I did not tell you everything last night." Musa said.

"What did you not tell me?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Musa with Lacus's help explained what happened on the top of the tower the night before. Lacus explained about seeing a seed in her mind the same color as her eyes and the fact that it exploded before she began to glow lightly.

"Thank you for explaining this to me." Ms. Faragonda said before she looked at Bloom, "You seem distracted this morning is something wrong?"

"Daphne contacted me in my dream last night." Bloom said, "She said that there is an evil about to rise and that we need to find the songstress."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What kind of evil did she say was about to rise?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked toward Bloom.

"She did not know." Bloom said, "Have you ever heard of this songstress that we need to find?"

"No I have not but if I find out anything then I will let you girls know." Ms. Faragonda said, "I think that you girls should get to class now."

"Okay and thank you." Bloom said before the girls stood up and walked out of the office.

The girls quietly walked down the hall toward the classrooms. After reaching the stairwell to go to the first floor of the school Lacus spoke up before anyone started to climb down the stairs.

"I know you all know who she is but who is Daphne and how did she contact Bloom during her dream?" Lacus asked.

"She is my sister." Bloom said, "She has the powers to talk to me even when we are not near one another."

"Will I get the chance to meet her?" Lacus asked.

"No, none of us will ever be able to meet her in person." Tecna said, "She was destroyed when she saved Bloom."

"I'm sorry." Lacus gasped, "Can I ask what happened?"

"Let's go find somewhere to sit down this might take a while." Bloom said, "I'll tell you the story that I was going to tell you last night, it is about my first year here and how I met Daphne."

"OK." Lacus said.

The girls walked down the stair and outside into the quad. After finding a bench Bloom and Lacus sat down while the others sat on the ground around them. Bloom looked at Lacus with some sadness in her face.

"I had lived on Earth for my first sixteen years without knowing that I had any magical powers." Bloom said, "That was until the day that I met Stella."

"I ended up in a park near Bloom's home being chased but an ogre named Knut." Stella said, "He worked for a group of three witches named the Trix, and they thought that I had the magical powers that they were looking for."

"I was in the park letting Kiko have some fun that is until he came and had me follow him." Bloom said as she looked over at Stella, "When I arrived at the clearing I was surprised to see Knut and ghouls attacking a fairy. When Stella was knocked into a tree and Knut was about to attack her I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of the bushes that I was hiding in and attacked Knut."

"Without powers." Lacus said in amazement.

"I still did not know that I had any powers at that time." Bloom said with a slight giggle, "The first time that I used my powers was when one of the ghouls tried to attack me. I had put up a magical shield without even knowing what happened."

"Yeah you scared Knut and the ghouls off with that." Stella said with a smile on her face.

"After they had left I went to check on Stella. She transformed back from a fairy and collapsed." Bloom said, "I took her to my house to rest. My mom and dad were debating on taking Stella to the hospital when she woke up. After telling us that she was from a different planet; my dad thought that she was crazy and was about to call the cops."

"That was until I turned the phone into vegetables." Stella said.

All of the girls giggled when Stella made her comment.

"While Stella was telling me about the school we did not know that Knut had returned to Earth with a hunting troll that same night that I had met Stella." Bloom said as she smiled at Stella, "I'm just happy that she had called the Specialists. Knut the hunting troll and ghouls attacked my home. Stella had us split up since I still did not know how to use my powers. She stayed to fight with Knut and the hunting troll while I had to deal with the ghouls."

"That troll sure did have a good right hook." Stella said.

"I thought that we were not going to be able to stop them until the Specialists showed up." Bloom said as she looked at Lacus, "With their help we caught the hunting troll and drove Knut off."

"My Brandon was so handsome fighting that night." Stella said as if she was in a day dream.

"After the Specialists left I decided to go to Alfea with Stella." Bloom said, "I was still surprised about having powers but I wanted to learn why I had them. I also wanted to be able to protect my mom and dad. We arrived outside the school and Stella told me to call myself princess Veranda of Valisto, just because Earth does not have any magical beings on it and it might have caused problems."

"I think Ms. Faragonda knew that I was not Veranda but she never has said anything she was not surprised when she found out who I really was." Bloom said as she looked around the quid, "After the freshman orientation Stella took me to the door room, that is where I met Flora, Tecna and Musa." A smile grew on Bloom face as she sat there looking at her friends.

"What about Layla?" Lacus asked, "Where did you meet her?"

"I didn't show up at Alfea until a year after Bloom and the others." Layla said.

"After meeting each other for the first time we decided to go and get something to eat in the city of Magix." Bloom said, "My cell phone was not getting a signal so I borrowed Stella's phone card so I could call home and let my mom and dad know what was happening. As I was talking I saw Knut walk by and followed him. He was spying on the girls, after a few minutes I followed him to an ally and had my first run in with the Trix."

"Who are the Trix?" Lacus asked.

"Icy, Stormy, and Darcy." Musa said, "They were senior witches at Cloud Tower when Bloom and the rest of us started to attend Alfea."

"I tried to defend myself but was no match for the three witches." Bloom said as she looked at the ground, "After attacking me for a little bit Icy froze me in a block of ice. I'm just happy that Stella was able to get us all out of there with the Sword of Power. After we got away from the Trix I was released from the ice by Stella's powers and then she let it slip that I was not from Valisto."

"It was a hard but quick battle." Tecna said, "The only thing we really could do against the Trix at that time was defend ourselves."

"We all were a little upset with Stella for not telling the truth about Bloom." Flora said.

"Well we returned to Alfea after that and were caught by Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda." Bloom said, "We got in trouble for breaking curfew. Before we went to our dorm I told Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda that I was from Earth. It seemed like Ms. Griselda wanted to through me out of the school since I lied about where I was from, but Ms. Faragonda allowed me to stay."

"We were all happy for the fact that she was allowed to stay." Musa said.

"When we got back to the dorm we all decided to come up with a name for our group. After a few different suggestions I came up with the name Winx Club." Bloom said as a smile grew on everyone's faces.

"I have to say I like the name." Lacus said

"Thanks." Bloom said, "The second day of school we were informed that we were going to have the annual gala for new students and that the specialists would also be attending. Since I did not have a dress the girls and I decided to go into Magix to look for one, we found a lot but I could not afford any."

"I would have bought you one of the other dresses that you tried on." Stella said as she looked over at Bloom.

"It's okay Stella." Bloom said, "If you had then I would not have found out about the Trix trying to ruin the party."

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"While I was modifying the dress that I had bought I found the tunnels under Alfea that connected it with the other two schools." Bloom said, "I also found the Trix coming from Cloud Tower, they were coming to ruin the dance, I saw that they had put a spell on the gifts that the specialists had brought with them. I then went and found the girls. We cast a counter spell which turned the eggs back to normal; they had enchanted butterflies in them."

"To bad that wasn't the only thing they wanted that night." Musa said.

"They wanted something else?" Lacus asked.

"Yes they were searching for the power of the dragon which they thought was in Stella's ring." Bloom said, "I tried to keep the ring case away from them."

"We couldn't go and help Bloom even though we could see her right outside." Flora said.

"At least I was able to transform for the first time even though they over powered me and took the ring case." Bloom said, "After the Trix left the others finally made it outside. They congratulated me on transforming and Flora told me not to worry about the Trix getting away."

"That dress that you wore to the dance a little later that night was the second best looking one right behind mine." Stella said, "I saw a few specialists jaws drop when you entered the hall."

"To bad that still wasn't the last we heard of the witches that year." Bloom said, "A few weeks later Stella received a letter that asked her to meet Brandon at a cafe for a date. The next morning Stella was acting differently. She didn't come to class, when we went back to the dorm we saw that all or rooms were trashed and she had disappeared." Bloom looked over at Stella, "We went and talked to Brandon and he told us that he never invited Stella out on a date. We then went to Magix to try and find the café that she had gone to, after a while we did find it and Stella was inside. When we questioned her about what was going on we found out that she was Darcy in disguise." Tears began to form in Bloom's eyes as she looked at Stella, "Darcy then pointed at the real Stella trapped by the other Trix. To save her life I had to give the them the Sword of Power."

"It's okay Bloom if you didn't do that who knows what those three would have done to me." Stella said.

"After we got back to Alfea I went and did some research on the Sword of Power." Bloom said as she turned to look back at Lacus, "What I found out was that the ring was part of the lineal birth right of the princess of the sun and the moon of Solaria. And that it was a gift from the sacred dragon. That night we decided to go to Cloud Tower to get the ring back. We used the same tunnel that the Trix had to get to Alfea."

"So did you get the ring back?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah we did but it was in the trash in the corner of the Trix's dorm room." Stella said with disgust in her voice.

"After we found the ring we tried to get back to the tunnel but got lost and ended up in the Cloud Tower archives." Bloom said, "This archive has information on all the witches and fairies that have ever existed. I had to take the opportunity and found my history book. Unfortunately when I touched the book it alerted Ms. Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower. Ms. Griffin removed the door to the archives after she had been alerted to our presence."

"I tried to blast a whole open in the wall but it didn't work." Tecna said, "Then I thought that we should use a power convergence which succeeded to get us out of the archives."

"Yeah right into what felt like an endless hallway." Musa said.

"After running through the hall we eventually were forced to go down a hallway to a dead end by three creatures that looked like they were made out of mud." Bloom said, "We defeated the creatures and entered a room full of books and scrolls. Musa was the one to notice the bagle bug that was also in the room."

"And I got rid of it with my sun shower spell." Stella said with a smile on her face.

"You also lit the room on fire." Flora said as she looked over at Stella.

"While the flames continued to grow I heard a voice in my head telling me to come toward a certain wall on the other side of the room." Bloom said. "I asked the others if they heard anything but Flora said they didn't. I went over to where the voice told me to go and found a hidden exit. We all escaped through the exit and ended up in the tunnels that we had used earlier in the night. As we made our way back to Alfea I was asked how I knew that there was an exit in the mirror. I told the girls that a voice told me about it. When we arrived back at Alfea we were met by Ms. Griselda and Ms. Faragonda, we got in trouble for going to Cloud Tower and had our powers revoked."

"We got them back a few days later." Musa said before Lacus could ask anything.

"A few weeks later was the day of the Roses, a day when we celebrate our mothers." Bloom said, "Flora and Tecna went home to visit with their family but me, Stella, and Musa stayed at the school. Me and Stella went to the city of Magix for the festival of the rose and ran into Sky and Brandon. They were there with Riven to compete in the hover bike race that was happening that day. Me and Riven had a small falling out with each other, a little later Timmy gave me something to give to Riven as a peace gift. What I didn't know at the time was it was from the Trix and they used it to get Darcy near Riven. I tried to stop them from getting to him but he blamed me for the crash that he had during the race and left with Darcy."

"That night I had the same continuous dream about someone that I had never seen before that I had been having for the past few weeks." Bloom said.

"I was really worried when Bloom began to change into her fairy form while she slept and she kept calling out to someone." Flora said.

"The next morning Tecna used a dream probe from her hand held personal computer." Bloom said, "What the probe showed was the person that was in my dreams. While I looked at the picture that was in front of me I remembered seeing her somewhere before. I thought about it and remembered seeing her on the façade of a building in Magix. Tecna then confirmed to me that her name was Daphne and that she was a Nymph."

"I went to the library to investigate Daphne after Stella bad mouthed her and me. When I got there the librarian Barbaratea told me to use the research device. I did and found out a bit about Daphne, that she was one of the nine Nymphs of Magix, one of the supreme fairies of that ruled over the magical dimensions during the eons since the disappearance of the great dragon. After that the system malfunctioned and continued to send book after book at me until Ms. Faragonda stopped them."

"Ms. Faragonda told me to leave before she had the library down. I then rushed off to the dorm to let the others know what happened and ran into Musa outside the dorms. She looked really sad as she walked by and continued out of the school, a few moments later Stella appeared and asked if I had seen Musa. I told her that she just left the school and we chased after her. The others caught up to us just as the bus pulled away from the school and told me that Stella and Musa had a fight about Riven, and that Musa left the dorm very upset from what Stella said."

"As we were about to go and wait for another bus so Stella could apologize for what she said Sky, Brandon, and Timmy show up. I told them that we were heading to Magix to find Musa and the decided to help since they where heading that way. When we arrived we found Musa trapped in an alley by a bunch of witches, the Trix and Riven. It turns out that he started to date Darcy."

"The fight was really tuff." Tecna said, "It wasn't until Bloom used a large amount of magic to drive them all off until we could get Musa to safety."

"We went back to Alfea on the Red Fountain ship and I was finally able to apologize on the trip back." Stella said.

"A few days later was the day of the midterm exams. We were giving two different types of tests and the one that I picked was to use my powers to produce positive results on a damaged planet." Bloom said, "The planet that was chosen Domino. I was picked to take my test in the magical reality chamber before any other class member. I grabbed my bag and took it with me and when I arrived on the virtual Domino I found Kiko in the bag. As I was working to grow some plants so I could pass the test the Trix somehow invaded the simulation."

"We wanted to help her out but there was nothing that we could do." Musa said.

"I fought hard and was able to hold my own with the witches." Bloom said, "That was until Icy pointed at Kiko who was standing on a ledge above some lava. The ledge collapsed and I jumped after Kiko to try and catch him but could not reach him in time."

"We were all surprised when Bloom jumped in." Flora said.

"The Trix were laughing and I could feel my rage growing." Bloom said, "I felt my powers grow the madder that I got and they erupted out of me making the Trix disappear from the simulation. I felt really sad that I might have lost Kiko until little fake versions started to show up. I then heard him snoring not far off and found out that he was find. Professor Palladium was able to get me out of the chamber."

"She passed with flying colors." Tecna said, "The rest of us had to wait to take our tests until the chamber was fixed."

"A month later we were all given a week off from school for spring break." Bloom said, "I went back to Gardenia on Earth. It was the first time that I was able to visit my family since the school year had started. While I was there I helped my mom with her flower shop. I also found out that I could read people's auras, while I am on Earth; their auras tell me what the person's true nature is at that time. At the flower shop my mom was talking to two business men and told me that she was about to sign a contract to go into business with them. They said that they where looking forward to the next day when my mom would sign the contract."

"After they left I told my mom about my new power to read a person's aura." Bloom continued, "I told her that the aura of the two business men seemed evil. The next day when the two business men showed up my mom told them that she changed her mind on signing the contract and they both got mad, one of them said that accidents can happen as he knocked over one of the plants on the counter."

"Over the next few days the store was attacked by vandals the last being someone breaking into the store." Bloom said, "They did not take any money so I knew it had to have been the two business men, but because we did not have any evidence we could do nothing about it. That night while I was sleeping I started to see that the flower shop was on fire; I woke up and yelled fire. My mom and dad entered my room and asked me what was wrong, I told them about my vision that I just had and we went to the flower shop."

"When we arrived we found the shop on fire." Bloom looked down at the ground, "My dad called the fire department but I knew that they would not arrive in time. I told him that I could help until the fire department got there. My dad was against it until my mom told him to let me go, but he would not unless he went with me. I created a shield around both of us and we both went into the shop."

"While we were in there I had a vision of my dad finding a little baby girl in a burning building." Bloom said with a few tears escaping her eyes, "Before I could ask my dad about the vision I heard someone calling out. We arrived where the voice was and I recognized the driver of the two business men. My dad helped him out of the shop while I tried to calm the fire. I was able to quell the fire a bit until the fire department showed up. When I got outside near my mom and dad they were standing next to the driver, he admitted that he set the shop on fire on behalf of the two business men."

"Later that night when we got home I had to talk to my parents." Bloom said as the tears continued to slowly flow from her eyes, "I told them about the vision that I had in the fire about the little girl. That is when my dad told me that the little girl that I saw in my vision was me as a baby. I was shocked to say the least to find out that the two people that I thought was my parents had adopted me. When I got back to Alfea I told the girls what had happened and told them that I wanted to find out about my past."

"And we all agreed to help her any way that we could." Flora said.

"A couple of days later I had a date with Sky and told him that I wanted to go to Cloud Tower to find out about my past." Bloom said, "He agreed to take me. Later that night he picked me up with his hover bike and we made our way to Cloud Tower. When we arrived we made our way to the archives using a GPS map that Timmy had programmed."

"After looking around we didn't find the book that I was looking for." Bloom said as she looked at Lacus, "But we did find one of the books that are supposed to be able to answer any questions that are asked to it. I placed my hand on the book and asked who I really was. A vision showed me three ancient witches and made me believe that I was the incarnation of the three primal witches."

"Who are the three primal witches?" Lacus asked.

"They were the original three witches in the magical dimension." Layla said.

"I looked at Sky and told him what I had seen." Bloom said with sadness in her voice, "He was shocked when I told him what I had found out. We then quietly made our way back to Alfea and he dropped me off. Instead of making my way in I started to walk toward Magix and fell asleep in the forest. The next day I saw someone standing near a tree."

"Was it one of the Trix?" Lacus asked.

"No it was Mirta." Bloom said, "She had come to find me and tell me that what I had seen the night before was a trick that the Trix had set up for me. As we were talking the Trix show up and informed me that my power of the Dragon's Flame was what they had been searching for. They then attacked me and Mirta but the girls showed up to help out."

"Yeah but we did get caught by one of Stormy's tornados." Musa said.

"Mirta used her powers of illusions to distract the Trix and let the girls get to safety." Bloom said, "Unfortunately Icy was so made at Mirta for what she had done that she turned her into a pumpkin. I was so mad at what Icy had done that a massive amount of my magical powers were released and sent the Trix flying away."

"The energy that Bloom released even knocked us to the ground." Stella said, "When we got up we thought that Bloom had disappeared again."

"After Bloom had let us know where she was I walked over and lifted Mirta up off of the ground." Flora said, "I felt so sad for her at that time because there was nothing that I could do for her, so I took her back to Alfea with us until I could reverse the spell that Icy had put on Mirta."

"A few days later in Professor Wizgiz's class he announced that we were going to have a pop quiz but I did not hear him say that." Bloom said with a small smile on her face, "I had fallen asleep during class and after words Ms. Griselda took me to see Ms. Faragonda. When I got to her office I told Ms. Faragonda that I had been hearing a voice while I slept every night and it woke me up. I also told her that I could not get back to sleep after I was woken by the voice."

"Ms. Faragonda told me to go back to my room to relax for a while after I told her this." Bloom continued, "While I was walking back to the dorm room I ran into Professor Wizgiz and he dropped an envelope, I picked it up to give to him but he had vanished before I could get his attention. I was shocked when I looked at the envelope to find out that it had the answers to the pop quiz in it."

"Bloom walked back into the dorm right after Flora had tried to change Mirta back to normal but did not succeed." Tecna said, "She then told us about the envelope and we were debating if we should open it or not, Musa said that she wanted to get some sleep before we decided what to do with the envelope but I told her that Bloom had already beat her to it."

"While I slept the same voice talked to me again." Bloom said, "After the dream I was woken up by Ms. Griselda and taken back to Ms. Faragonda's office. Ms. Faragonda told with the approval of the advisory committee that she was going to take me on a small journey to reveal some more of my past."

"The journey that Ms. Faragonda took me on was an astral journey to Daphne's cave at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce." Bloom said, "While we were there Daphne appeared holding a red box that she gave to me, I opened the box to reveal a blue tiara in side of it. At that point the astral journey ended with me wanting to know more but Ms. Faragonda told me that we both needed to rest, so I went back to the dorm room."

"When Bloom arrived back at the dorm we were all scared that she had gotten in trouble for finding that envelope and not giving it back to Professor Wizgiz." Flora said, "She then told us that she was not called to the office because of the envelope. We then all decided to hide the envelope in the kitchen of the school."

"Fortunately Bloom was able to resist the urge to open the envelope that none of the rest of us could." Stella said, "Each one of us snuck out of the dorm to the kitchen to open the envelope to know what was going to be on the pop quiz. We were all caught when Bloom turned on the light."

"I took the envelope and kept it near me for the rest of the night." Bloom said, "The next morning when we arrived at class we saw that something had happened to all of the other people in the class, it looked like they all had paint on them. When Professor Wizgiz arrived for class Flora handed him the envelope with the rest of us behind him telling him that we had found it on the floor. After he got the envelope back he opened it which cased all of the other girls to flinch, then he told us that the pop quiz was about honesty and that we were the only ones to pass the quiz."

"Near the end of the year Red Fountain had there annual exhibition to show off what the specialist had learned that year." Bloom said, "I really needed to talk to Sky since I had not been able to tell him what had happened at Cloud Tower was a trick. Even though I did not have a pass to get in the girls said that they would help me get in to see him. We arrived at Red Fountain and were chased by one of the people working there; I ducked into a door while the other girls continued to run to distract the person."

"While I was walking around the school I had to avoid a few nobles and then I found Sky talking to another girl who had blonde hair and orange eyes." Bloom said, "I hid out of site and heard her call him her boyfriend. I got angry when I heard her say that, I came to the conclusion that it must have been one of the Trix in disguise and that they had put Sky under some type of spell. I found out that the girl in question was named Diaspro. Before the exhibition started I went and had Diaspro follow me, one of the guard with her followed also but I put him to sleep with a spell."

"We ended up in a room below the stadium and I called her out calling her Icy." Bloom said with some tears slowly falling from her eyes, "She told me that she was not Icy but I was not go to fall for any of her tricks. We got into a fight after both of us transformed and eventually we burst through the floor of the stadium. I ended up knocking Diaspro out of the sky and Sky ran over to her."

"I was in shock as he ran over to see how she was doing." Bloom said, "I called him Brandon the name that I had been using all year to talk to him. Diaspro asked me what I was doing calling him Brandon since he was prince Sky of Eraklyon the man that she was going to be marrying. I asked what she meant and that is when we found out that Brandon and Sky had switched identities."

"Even I was shocked." Stella said, "Me and the other girls were watching from behind a door while all of this was happening."

"Why did Sky and Brandon switch identities?" Lacus asked.

"He switched identities with Brandon to have more freedom of action and also to keep him from all threats on his life from a man named Yoshinoya. That man was trying to seize power of Eraklyon from Sky's father and had tried to kill Sky before."

"After finding all this out I had never felt more embarrassed then I had at that moment in my life." Bloom said after a few moments of silence. "On the way back to Alfea I decided to leave Alfea."

"We knew that Bloom was feeling bad for what happened at Red Fountain." Musa said, "We tried to talk her out of leaving Alfea after she told us that she did not feel like she belonged to the magical dimension. But then she did the unthinkable."

"What?" Lacus asked.

"While the girls were in the living room of the dorm I snuck out the window of mine and Flora's room and left Alfea." Bloom said as she looked at the ground, "I went to Magix and saw some places that me and the girls had fun at but then I returned home to Gardenia. My parents welcomed me back with opened arms."

"They said that they were okay with the decision that I had made about coming back home." Bloom said as she continued to look at the ground, "But I knew that they were sad inside, because I could see their auras which looked sad. I helped out with mom at the flower shop again after I got home and continued to use my powers while I was there."

"One night after taking a walk with Kiko I returned home and was surprised when I entered the house." Bloom said as she looked up from the ground, "The Trix and Knut were there and they had captured my parents. The Trix then ordered Knut to attack me but I dealt with him quickly after transforming, then I flew out of the house with the Trix following me."

"They continued to follow me as I dodged their attacks." Bloom said, "After a while Icy got tired of trying to attack me so they disappeared, I then realized what they were doing and went back to my home. When I arrived I saw that the Trix had my parents over a black void. Icy told me to give them my powers or say good bye to my parents. She then dropped them into the void. I jumped in and pulled both my mom and dad out with me but that is when they attacked me one right after another."

"Icy then froze me against a cabinet." Bloom said, "She then told me that they where after my Dragon's Flame power. She also told me that Daphne was my sister and that I was the princess of Domino. She then told me that the Ancestral Witches had attacked Domino when I was still a baby to gain my powers, my sister had rescued me and sent me through a portal to Earth. She then told me that the Ancestral Witches killed Daphne for denying them the powers that they wanted."

"After telling me all of this Icy, Stormy, and Darcy summoned three crystals and stole my powers." Bloom said, "They then left at that point I was finally released from the ice. As my parents came over to see how I was doing another light formed in the living room of my house. I got ready to fight even without my powers, but when the light faded it was not the Trix that appeared but Stella. I told her what happened and she told me to come back to Alfea so we could get my powers back and stop the Trix from doing what they were planning."

"The others were waiting for us when we returned." Stella said, "Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griselda were also waiting and wanted to talk to Bloom."

"They took me to Ms. Faragonda's office and Ms. Faragonda asked me where I had gone." Bloom said, "I told her that I had gone back to Gardenia because I had felt that I did not belong to the magical dimensions. I then told them that the Trix had stolen my powers before Stella had arrived. Ms. Faragonda was sadden by this news and then told me that she knew that I had the Dragon's Flame, she then told me that she also knew that I was the princess of Domino. I was angry to learn that she had not told me the truth to begin with."

"After we were finished talking the school was attacked by an army of creatures called the Army of Darkness." Bloom said, "We were able to drive them off before the school was damaged."

"Those things were ugly." Stella said.

"A few hours later the Trix contacted both Alfea and Red Fountain and told them both to give up to them or they would destroy the schools." Bloom said, "After that Ms. Faragonda called me and the other Winx into her office and told us that the Trix were the decedents of the Ancestral Witches that had attacked Domino when I was a baby, and that they were trying to do what their ancestors could not do. We then decided that me and the Winx should go to Domino to try and reclaim my powers."

"We used the Magical Reality Chamber to get to Domino for real instead of just a simulation." Musa said, "It was so brutal and cold on Domino that it was hard to believe that it used to be one of the most beautiful planets in the magical dimensions."

"While we were heading toward the castle a large snow monster with white fur and red eyes rose up out of the snow. It also had two large tusks and multiple spikes of ice coming out of it back." Bloom said, "It attacked us as soon as it saw us. The others transformed and tried to beat it but it through a large ice boulder in the direction of us. After hitting the ground it caused a crevasse that I fell into."

"We were worried for her when none of us could see Bloom at the bottom of the crevasse." Flora said.

"I dug myself out of the snow at the bottom of the crevasse and looked up toward the top telling myself that I was lucky to survive." Bloom said, "I knew that I could not climb out of there so I started to walk around looking for another way out."

"As we were looking for a way down to look for Bloom we actually found the castle of Domino." Tecna said.

"About this same time a tunnel that I had taken turned out to be one of the hallways of the castle." Bloom said.

"I started to melt the ice and found the court yard of the castle at the same time that Bloom had." Stella said.

"We were all happy to be reunited." Bloom said, "With Tecna's help Stella was able to melt the ice around the rest of the castle. We were all saddened to see that the castle was in complete ruins. As we continued to search the castle I heard Daphne call out my name. I ask the others if they heard anything and they told me that they didn't."

"When she appeared in front of all of us she introduced herself." Stella said, "I couldn't help but comment on how beautiful she looked."

"She then led us through the halls of the castle telling us that she was once the Nymph of Lake Roccaluce." Bloom said, "She also told us that both of us were born in this exact castle. She then told us that what we were looking for would not be found here but I would find out my origins, I would also find out my past and a great secret."

"She ended up guiding us to the treasure room." Flora said, "We were all amazed at the site that was before us."

"Daphne then guided me over to a stand that had the same blue tiara that I had seen in the astral journey that Ms. Faragonda took me on." Bloom said, "She told me that it was my crown and to take it and listen carefully."

"I slowly grabbed the crown with my right hand and then heard an unknown voice talking to me." Bloom said, "It told me that my destiny has always been to be the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, the power that keeps the magical dimension safe from the forces of evil. It also told me that the ancient witches had attacked Domino to try and steal the power of the flame, but they failed. It then told me that the witches over powered my sister but not until she had saved me by sending me to Earth."

"Did you find out anything about your real parents?" Lacus asked.

"Yes they are alive somewhere but I still have not found them." Bloom said, "The story ended and I fell to my knees from the shock. Daphne came over to comfort me."

"I was the first to say anything after Bloom dropped to her knees." Flora said, "She told us that she had just learned about the sacrifice that Daphne had gone through to save her life. She then looked up at us and told us that her parents were still alive somewhere but did not know where, before turning to look at Daphne and telling her that after we had beaten the Trix that she was going to go and find them."

"Daphne was happy when I said that." Bloom said, "She also told me that she was proud of me before she disappeared. We needed to get back to Magix to stop the Trix. When we got outside that same large snow monster was waiting for us outside with hundreds of ice crabs."

"After that large creature had broken the defensive shields that we put up we had to retreat back into the castle." Bloom said, "We were starting to get overrun until the boys showed up. They took care of the ice crabs that were attacking while the girls attacked that large creature. It took all of them attacking it to finally bring that large thing down."

"After the fight Sky told us that the Trix had attacked Red Fountain and that it had fallen." Bloom said, "He then told us that the specialists had gone to Alfea. After that Professor Palladium had sent them to Domino to help us out. As we left Domino I knew that it would return to fix the planet some day."

"On the trip back to Alfea Sky asked me if I forgave him for what happened." Bloom said, "I said yes under one condition and that was me calling him Sky from that point on. When we arrived back at Alfea Ms. Faragonda confirmed what Sky and the others told us about Red Fountain. I then took her and headmaster Saladin aside and proposed a plan to reclaim the Dragon's Flame. They agreed to it and called the others into Ms. Faragonda's office."

"When we arrived Bloom told us about the plan." Tecna said, "We were against it but Ms. Faragonda then told us that it was our best shot at reclaiming Bloom's lost powers."

"As we were getting ready the Trix sent the Army of Darkness to attack Alfea." Bloom said, "This was the same army they had sent against Red Fountain. After fighting for a bit they disappeared and we all gathered together. I convinced Flora, Musa, and Tecna to stay behind to help protect Alfea."

"Me, Stella, Sky, Brandon and Knut who had left the Trix and helped to defend Red Fountain were the ones to go." Bloom said, "We climbed down to the bottom of the well in the quad to get into the tunnels under the schools."

"It took us a while to get there because Knut kept getting us lost." Stella said.

"Yes but we did arrive." Bloom said, "Not in Cloud Tower exactly but in the garbage dump of the school. While we were in the dump we were attacked by creatures called beetle roaches, they look like human size mechanical spiders. We tried to fend them off but their queen a creature that was twice the size of any of the others grabbed Sky by his right leg. It was about to eat him until a person in a cloak saved him."

"Who was in the cloak?" Lacus asked.

"It was Riven." Bloom said, "Turns out he had gone to Cloud Tower after the Trix had taken over. He was attacked by the Trix and imprisoned across from Ms. Griffin and some of the other witches. He had escaped and ended up in the same dump. He then apologized for everything that had happened."

"After we got out of the Dump and into Cloud Tower Knut lead us to the Trix's room. When we got there we thought that it was a dead end with creatures guarding the hallways just outside the door but Knut took us into the hidden tunnels of the school. After we neared where we thought the Dragon's Flame was Brandon and Riven left us to go and rescue the trapped witches."

"Did you find your powers where you thought they were?" Lacus asked as she looked at Bloom.

"No it was a trap." Bloom said, "We entered a room with a pedestal that had a flame on top of it but it was not the Dragon's Flame. The Trix then attacked us after Icy froze the flame. Right before they could finish us Ms. Griffin appeared and trapped the Trix against the wall of the room, she then created two magical shields between us and the Trix. After we all made it out of the room Ms. Griffin sealed the hallway with sharp rocks to buy us time to make our escape."

"She told us to make our way to a part of Cloud Tower called Windswept Terrace." Stella said, "She also told us that she, Ms. Faragonda, and Saladin all had a hand in stopping the ancient witches that had attacked Domino. When we arrived at the terrace Ms. Griffin opened a dimensional portal to Alfea. The witches all entered the portal followed by Ms. Griffin, Riven, Brandon, Knut, and myself. Bloom and Sky stayed behind to distract the Army of Darkness."

"Ms. Griffin left us a Hover Bike to help get us out of there." Bloom said, "After the others made it through the portal me and Sky made our escape, on our way to Alfea the hover bike was damaged and we crashed in the forest between Alfea and Cloud Tower. The hover bike was destroyed beyond repair so we started to make our way to the city of Magix which was closer to find a way back to Alfea."

"While we were traveling through the Black Mud Swamp I admitted to Sky that I was scared without my powers." Bloom said as she looked down toward the ground, "He helped me to continue and a little while later we saw part of the Army of Darkness flying over head."

"The Trix had sent an even larger wave of the Army of Darkness to attack Alfea." Musa said, "I'm just happy that Stella and the witches had arrived to help and protect the school."

"We had to spend the night in the swamp since we had not made it to Magix city yet." Bloom said; the next morning while we walked Daphne contacted me. I told Sky that I had to go to Lake Roccaluce. After I told him this we saw another batch of the same creatures flying toward Alfea again. Sky told me that he would go with me but I told him I had to do this alone. He reluctantly agreed and continued to head toward Magix."

"This third wave of creatures we were able to fend off with the help of everyone again." Musa said.

"I made it to the lake and started to walk in the water." Bloom said, "As I neared the area above Daphne's cave I somehow ended up in the cave. When Daphne appeared in front of me I asked her if I was dreaming but she told me that I was not. She then had look at a vision in the cave."

"What was the vision?" Lacus asked.

"It was of my adoptive parent's house." Bloom said, "Daphne told me that I was brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people that loved me well enough to let me go when the time had come. I felt bad that I did not live up to anyone's expectations. She then told me that I was still who I was and that my past would forever belong to me, just like my powers, she said that no one could take any of that from me."

"I then asked her what happened to my powers." Bloom said, "She told me that nothing happened to me that does not happen to us all, I had doubts, I was afraid, I had come to believe what I loved most dearly could be taken away from me. Then she said no one in the entire universe could steal my past, my dreams or my powers, the witches did not own them, they where mine to keep forever."

"She then told me to look deep inside of myself." Bloom said as she looked at Lacus with a smile, "When I looked I saw a small flame, it started to grow and I could feel my powers growing with it. I then transformed into a fairy again and flew out of Daphne's cave. After I had gotten to the surface of the water I headed toward Magix."

"I don't know when but it might have been around this time that I was finally able to break Icy's spell on Mirta and changed her back to normal." Flora said, "Because of that we quickly formed a bond of friendship."

"So what happened to Sky?" Lacus asked.

"He had arrived at Magix to find the city abandoned." Bloom said, "He walked around the city looking for any sign of light but found nothing except three creatures that attacked him. He was on the verge of being killed when I arrived. I used my flames to destroy the creatures before they could attack him."

"After that we both walked through the city to witness the destruction and chaos before we headed off to Alfea." Bloom said, "We arrived after the Stormy had destroyed the barrier that Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin had put up to protect the school. They then ordered their army to attack the school, but I ignited a fire between the army and the school. When I landed with Sky we were surrounded by our friends and he told them what had happened in Magix."

"The Trix were surprised and mad to see me with my powers back." Bloom said, "They couldn't understand how I had gotten them back. Icy attacked me and the others were attacked by Stormy and Darcy. Icy started to lose her temper because I kept dodging her attacks. She tried to freeze me into a ball of ice and smash it into the ground but I had escaped before she could do that and appeared right next to her and sent her flying into the nearby lake. She then used her powers to pull me into the lake and froze it."

"We were having about the same amount of luck that Bloom was." Musa said, "Stormy and Darcy where doing a lot of damage to the school, in fact they destroyed the tower that you had climbed up and sung your song on. Stormy got so mad at us that she created a massive tornado catching Flora inside. We were able to get her out before it killed her and sent it toward Darcy, after it collided with her both witches began to fall toward the ground and Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffin caught them inside a large metal ball. After those two were caught half of their army disappeared."

"Icy thought that she had defeated me when she froze me in the lake." Bloom said, "When I busted out of the lake she tried to freeze me in a large amount of ice and started to laugh. I used my powers to break free from the ice and caused her to lose consciousness in the process. I caught her before she could fall from the sky."

"We knew that Bloom had beat Icy when the rest of the army disappeared." Tecna said, "A few moments after the army disappeared Bloom returned with Icy in her arms. She laid her on the ground before we all ran over to her."

"What happened after the Trix where beaten?" Lacus asked.

"The city of Magix returned back to normal." Bloom said, "We also saw that Mirta told her friend Lucy that she intended to transfer to Alfea, and Knut asked if he could stay at Alfea. Ms. Griffin was fine with that and he became a janitor for our school. Not long after that Ms. Griffin opened a portal so the witches could go back to Cloud Tower and we watched the Trix be taken off to Lighthaven Prison."

"That night we had our end of the year party were we had so much fun." Bloom said, "After a while Sky took me to the wishing well and we had a little talk. He told me that I didn't have to be afraid because I was not alone anymore."

"You weren't kidding when you said it would take a while." Lacus said.

"We better head to class." Tecna said as she stood up, "We already missed half of it and Professor Wizgiz is going to be mad enough with us."

The others stood up and as they started to head back toward the school entrance Bloom's phone began to ring. She looked at the id and picked it up.

"Hello Sky." Bloom said, "Is everything okay?" Bloom nodded her head as she listened to what Sky had to say, "Okay will wait for Timmy to get here with the ship."

Bloom ended the call and placed her phone back into her pocket.

"What's up Bloom?" Musa asked.

"We need to get to Red Fountain as soon as possible." Bloom said, "Kira has woken up."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Authors Note- The name Sword of Power is the name of Stella's ring in the Cinelume English version of the show.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few minutes after hanging the phone up everyone could see a Red Fountain ship not far in the distance. After the ship landed the back of the ship opened up and a young African American man with braided brown hair that reached his knees slowly walked out of the ship. He was wearing a purple jacket with the arms rolled up to his elbows, the jacket had yellow buttons and a yellow strip going down the arms and a yellow stripe down the chest of the jacket. He was also wearing a pair of purple jeans and a pair of yellow shoes. Around his waist was a red sash. He looked around at everyone with his silver eyes and smiled.

"Nabu!" Layla yelled as she ran up and hugged the man.

After a few moments Layla let go of her hug and turned to look back at Lacus.

"Lacus I'd like you to meet Nabu." Layla said with a smile on her face.

"Hello Nabu my name is Lacus Clyne." Lacus said.

Nabu smiled at Lacus before giving her a courteous bow. Before he could say anything a little green bird flew up and landed on Lacus's left shoulder and began to hop around.

"Birdy." Torii said as it looked around.

"Well who is this?" Nabu asked.

"Its name is Torii." Lacus said.

"There it is." A voice yelled out from behind Lacus.

The girls turned to see Digit flying toward them. A few seconds later the other pixies were seen flying behind Digit. Chatta and Tune carried Piff who was sleeping over to Layla before turning to see Tecna shaking her head at Digit.

"What were you doing this time Digit?" Tecna asked with a firm voice.

"I'm sorry Tecna I still want to examine Torii." Digit said sadly.

"I am disappointed in you." Tecna said.

"Um girls we need to get going." Timmy yelled from inside the ship.

"Where are you girls going?" Lockette asked.

"Kira woke up and we are going to Red Fountain to visit him." Bloom said.

"Can we come?" Amore asked.

"If your coming get on now." Timmy yelled again.

Everyone climbed onto the ship and the pixies landed near their bonded fairy. Timmy looked back to see that everyone was in their seats before he lifted the ship off of the ground and turned it to head toward the school for specialists. After a few minutes the school came into view and Timmy guided the ship to the hangers of the school and landed the ship.

After Timmy had opened the ship Lacus was the first one off and running for the exit of the hanger to the school. She was leaving the door to the hanger as Bloom and the others exited the ship. Bloom and the others rushed over to the door and went out into the hallway. The looked both directions but could not see Lacus.

"Where did she go?" Stella asked.

"I don't know but let's split up to find her." Layla said.

After agreeing to meet at the infirmary and nodding their heads Bloom, Flora, Tecna and Timmy went one direction while Musa, Layla, Stella and Nabu went the other direction each pixie went with their bonded fairy. As Bloom turned around the corner at the end of one of the hallways she moved to the side of the hall to let two specialists go by.

"That girl with the mechanical bird on her shoulder was really cute." One of the specialists said.

"Yeah it's too bad that she did not notice either of us." The other specialist said.

"Um which way did she go?" Bloom asked as the others turned around the corner that she had just come around.

"She looked a little lost but was heading toward the training hall." The first specialist said.

Bloom and the others took off running toward the training hall.

"Thanks." Timmy yelled back as he chased after the others.

As everyone neared the training room they could hear yelling coming from inside.

"I don't care what you said miss, but women are not allowed in the training room of Red Fountain." A voice yelled.

"I'm just trying to find Kira if you can tell me where he is I will leave you alone." Lacus's voice could be heard saying from the other side of the door.

"No you must come with me to the Headmasters office for coming into the training room miss." The other voice said.

Timmy reached for the door handle and opened it slowly to reveal who Lacus was talking to. The very muscular man standing in front of her had a slightly tanned skin tone with dark brown hair slicked back to reveal his bushy eyebrows; he also had a dark brown goatee that attached along his jaw line to his mustache and sideburns. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shit which zips up the front; a darker blue belt was around the top of his khaki colored pants, on his feet where a pair of blue boots and a pair of silver gauntlets were around both of his wrists.

"I'm sorry Codatorta." Timmy said having the man turn his face toward him, "I was sent to bring Lacus and the others to meet our guest in the infirmary."

"That still does not excuse her from coming into the training room." Codatorta said as he looked at the young specialist in front of him.

"I'm sorry if I broke a rule but I need to find Kira." Lacus said as she started to walk toward the exit of the room.

"Where do you think your going?" Codatorta asked.

"Like I said I am going to find Kira and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Lacus said with a determined voice as she turned to look at Codatorta.

"Fine but after you talk with the young man in the infirmary I want you to come to the Headmasters office." Codatorta said before turning to look at Timmy, "Timmy you are not allowed to let her out of your sight."

"Okay sir." Timmy said before he joined Lacus and the others outside the training room.

After walking through hallways everyone reached the door to the infirmary and saw that the others were waiting for them to arrive.

"So where did you find Lacus?" Musa asked.

"We found her in the training room." Timmy said as he turned to look at Lacus, "Don't worry Lacus, Codatorta may have sounded like you were going to be in a lot of trouble but you won't."

"Why would you say that?" Lacus asked, "He did seem mad at me."

"Codatorta is the head of discipline here at Red Fountain." Nabu said.

"The way that he disciplines students is to have them train and that is the room that he takes them too, that's why the students call it the training room." Timmy said as he looked at Lacus, "About him sounding mad at you that is how he talks to all of the specialists."

"Let's go meet this mystery man." Stella said.

As everyone entered the infirmary the eyes of the people inside turned to look at the people entering. When Lacus noticed a pair of purple eyes looking over at her she could not help but smile as she made her way over next to the bed. The young man had bandages around his chest.

"Birdy." Torii said as it flew over and landed on Kira's outstretched left arm.

"I'm sorry Lacus." Kira said as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Lacus asked.

"I couldn't save your Haro." Kira said.

"I'll miss Mr. Pink but I don't know what I would do if I had lost you." Lacus said as she hugged Kira.

The hug that Lacus gave to Kira caused him to wince in pain.

"Careful now." A voice from behind Lacus said.

Everyone turned to see the Red Fountain doctor sitting in a chair near his desk.

"He has a few cracked ribs." The doctor said, "I used my magic to close up the wounds that he had when he arrived. But from the information that I have been given I was surprised with how few injuries he had from the condition of the machine that he was in."

"Is he able to leave the Infirmary?" Sky asked.

"I don't see why not." The doctor said.

"Headmaster Saladin wanted us to bring everyone to his office when he was able to leave." Sky said.

After Kira got out of the medical bed everyone could see that his clothing was severely torn up. His black shirt had tears in both arms and was missing the right sleeve; his pants had a tear going down the length of the left leg, and tears all across the right leg.

"Before we head up to see my uncle I think Kira needs something better to were." Helia said, "I think that I might have something for him since we are about the same size."

The group made their way to the boy's dorm room and waited while Kira and Helia walked inside. After a few minutes Helia exited and they waited for Kira. A few moments later Kira exited wearing a black jacket with a red inner collar over a red shirt and a pair of black pants with two red stripes at the bottom of the legs, on his feet were a pair of white shoes.

"I didn't know that you had something like that Helia." Flora said.

"I haven't worn it for a while." Helia said.

"Okay let's get going Headmaster Saladin is waiting for us." Sky said.

"Do you have any idea what he wants to see us for?" Brandon asked as everyone was walking down the hall toward the Headmaster's office.

"Will find out when we get there." Sky said.

After arriving at the large yellow doors Helia knock on them. They could hear the voice of Headmaster Saladin tell them to enter the office. When they entered the office they could see they could see Headmaster Saladin sitting at his silver desk in front of a large bookcase. The older man behind the desk smiled at everyone as they entered the room.

"I am happy to finally meet our young guest." Saladin said as he looked at Kira.

Kira smiled at Headmaster Saladin before the older man turned to look at Lacus. When his vision reached her the eyebrows on his face scowled slightly as he moved his hands in front of his face.

"I also heard that you broke one of the rules here at Red Fountain." Saladin said.

"I am sorry that I broke a rule." Lacus said as she looked down toward the top of Headmaster Saladin's desk, "I will never do it again." Lacus lifted her eye sight to see a smile on the older man's face.

"Don't worry about it." Saladin said, "I am sure that Timmy told you that he uses that room to discipline the students in by training them, it was just that he told me that when you walked into the room the students that he was working with started to slack off when the saw you."

"Now, onto what I wanted to see you about." Saladin said as his smile faded from his face, "Would you tell me how you arrived in our universe?"

"It happened after the end of the war that I told you girls about." Lacus said.

"What war?" Saladin asked.

"It was a war between the Earth Alliances and ZAFT from what Lacus told us." Stella said.

"What happened if you want to tell us?" Saladin asked.

"It started in the year Cosmic Era 68." Kira began, "The PLANTs began to strengthen their independence with the use of Mobile Suits that they had developed."

"You have used the terms PLANTs and ZAFT what do they mean?" Brandon asked.

"PLANTs stand for Productive Location Ally on Nexus Technology and are the space colonies that most Coordinators live on." Lacus said, "Each PLANT cluster have different names, ZAFT is the governing body of PLANTs and stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty."

"Thank you for clearing that up, you may continue." Saladin said.

"With the use of Mobile Suits PLANTs became there own independent nations." Kira said, "The United Nations senior leadership was killed in a bombing at Copernicus city a city on the moon of Earth. After that the Earth Alliance was formed and declared war on the PLANTs on February 11, Cosmic Era 70 three days before the Bloody Valentine Incident."

"What was this Bloody Valentine Incident?" Helia asked.

"It was the destruction of Junius Seven one of the agricultural colonies." Lacus said.

"You told us about that before it was destroyed by nuclear warheads." Layla said, "How bad was it?"

"Two hundred forty three thousand seven hundred twenty one innocent civilians were killed in that one attack." Lacus said as she looked down at the ground.

Everyone in the room had shocked faces when Lacus announced how bad the attack had been.

"That was what escalated the hostilities into a full blown war." Kira said.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Kira began to speak again.

"After the war ended on September 27, Cosmic Era 71." Kira said.

"After the war was over Kira was piloting the mobile suit that we arrived in to Reverend Malchio's orphanage in the Marshall Islands." Lacus said, "But on our way there something opened up and pulled us in and everything went black."

"When our vision returned we were flying over a forest and could see a pink building off in the distance through an opening that should not have been in the chest of the Freedom." Kira said, "Lacus fell out of the opening and Torii flew after her. As explosions started to occur around me I piloted the Freedom away from Lacus and shut the reactor off before the suit exploded."

"Did you just say reactor as in?" Bloom asked.

"Yes the Freedom was powered by a nuclear reactor." Kira said as he looked over at Bloom, "By the way how is the Freedom?"

"It's destroyed." Timmy said.

"Good I never wanted to pilot mobile suits to begin with." Kira said, "I had to pilot it to protect my friends."

"Thank you for telling me all of this." Saladin said as he moved his hands back in front of his face, "You are all dismissed."

"Thank you Headmaster." Sky said.

After walking out of the office they went outside of the school into one of the small park areas around the school.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Layla asked.

"I'm not sure." Brandon said.

"How about we take Kira and Lacus to see the city of Magix?" Stella commented.

"What you want to go shopping after hearing that story?" Musa asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

"No I thought that we could go get something to eat." Stella said.

"I think that might be a good idea." Tecna said.

"Wait here I'll go get a ship." Timmy said.

After a few minutes Timmy returned with the ship and everyone climbed aboard. After taking their seats, Timmy and Helia guided the ship toward the city in the distance. A few minutes later the ship had landed and everyone had exited the ship. Stella guided everyone to the pizzeria nearby and ordered a few pizzas.

After eating the pizzas the group walked outside the shop and began to walk back toward the ship. Before reaching the ship Kira and Lacus's visions turned away from the ship.

"Is everything ok you two?" Flora asked.

Without answering both Kira and Lacus took off running in the direction that they were looking. They turned the corner at the end of a street and when the group arrived they turned to see that Kira and Lacus had vanished.

"Those two can seriously run fast." Stella said.

"We need to find them." Bloom said, "Let's split up."

Before they could agree who would go with who an explosion in the distance caught their attention. Everyone began to run in the direction of the explosion.

"Kira be careful." Everyone could hear Lacus yelling.

"Girls." Bloom said.

The others nodded their heads.

"Winx Enchantix!" The girls yelled out together.

After the light faded the girls were in their Enchantix forms.

Blooms was wearing a multi layered frilly dress that was turquoise on the top light blue in the middle and had a blue skirt the dress was held up with pink straps over her shoulders, her wings were ample in size and were colored yellow and pink with a light alice blue outlining and were speckled with dark blue gems. On her arms was a pair of translucent light pink gloves that reached her shoulders. She also had on a pair of blue barefoot sandals that were decorated with blue hearts on her feet. Her hair had grown a few inches and was decorated with a pair of blue heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head.

Musa was wearing a magenta and orange midriff top held up by a golden strap over her right shoulder. The puffy skirt was a matching magenta color as her top with golden ribbons at the end. She was wearing a pair of translucent pink gloves that reached her shoulders. Her wings were golden with a magenta bejeweled edge there were also purple gems hanging off of the edge of them. On her feet was a pair of gold barefoot sandals.

Flora was wearing a primarily fuchsia hip length frock with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimmings. She also had on a pair of translucent gloves. Her ample butterfly shaped wings were soft green and yellow with an orchid outline. She had a pair of cyan colored barefoot sandals wrapped around her legs. Her hair was now in elegant pigtails and grew a few inches to reach her ankles. She was also wearing a cyan tiara atop her head.

Stella was wearing an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and a orange and pink miniskirt. On her arms was a pair of translucent pink gloves that reached her upper arms. Her large butterfly shaped wings were orange in color with an undertone of blue, yellow, and pink; small gems dangled off the ends of her wings. Her golden hair was now up in pigtails and had earned a few bleach blond highlights she was also wearing a turquoise tiara atop her head. Around her feet was a pair of light blue barefoot sandals.

Tecna was wearing a violet tube top and matching shorts. Two flaps of light blue fabric strands extended from her top down to her shorts and turned into blue ruffles that acted like a skirt above her shorts could be seen. She was wearing a pair of light blue translucent gloves that reached her shoulders. On her back was a pair of orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings with violet bejeweled outlining. Her hair grew a few inches but kept the same style and a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. On her feet was a pair of light green barefoot sandals.

Layla was wearing a frilly cyan strapless top with magenta and yellow decorations, a matching skirt, and translucent yellow gloves that reached her shoulders. Her translucent yellow and magenta wings had a lime green outline. Her hair gained light brown streaks and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara before flowing into pigtails. Around her legs were cyan barefoot sandals.

As the girls floated above the boys withdrew their phantoblades and everyone proceeded around the corner.

As everyone turned the corner they saw Kira holding a pipe with a woman wearing a pink jump standing on the pipe. She had red hair that was tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a white mask with strips of red from the eyes that looked like tears of blood. They could also see her light blue-gray eyes looking through the eye holes.

The woman looked around at everyone and giggled before she jumped off of the pipe. Riven swung his phantoblade at the woman but she ducked under the blade and shot off a blast of black energy at Riven.

"Wall of Sound." Musa yelled out blocking the attack.

The woman looked up and noticed the winx girls floating above getting ready to attack her. She jumped up and over the combined attack landing not far away. With one last glance at everyone she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"You okay Kira?" Sky asked as he deactivated his phantoblade.

"Yeah I should be." Kira said as he turned to look at Lacus.

"What happened to you and Lacus?" Brandon asked.

"We both had a feeling that someone was calling us." Lacus said, "When we got here we arrived just as that woman was attacking this person." Lacus lifted a person wearing a white cloak.

When she was lifted high enough the cloak fell off of her head to reveal that she was a young woman with powder purple hair that reached the middle of her back tied up into a pair of ponytails.

Tecna floated over and landed near Lacus and the unknown young woman. She bent down to examine the young woman, after a few seconds she turned to look at the others.

"We need to get her to Alfea." Tecna said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown Location**

As the woman with the pink jumpsuit looked at her self in a mirror she slowly removed the mask to reveal her pale skin toned face. She looked at herself with her light blue-gray eyes before turning to grab the white sleeveless shirt and black mini skirt; she then grabbed a pair of green socks and her black shoes that were in the room. After taking a shower and changing into the clothes she walked down a hallway to a single black door. As she entered the room she could see two other people sitting inside.

The first was a young man with short curly green hair and light brown eyes; he had a pale skin completion and was wearing a red tee shirt and black pants to go with his black shoes. The second was a middle aged woman with dark blue hair that reached the middle of her back and the bangs of her hair were orange, and dark blue eyes; she had a pale skin tone. The woman was wearing a blue top with unattached blue sleeves and blue pants, on her feet were a pair of white boots.

"So Tarvos it looks like you failed to capture a single girl." The woman in the room said humor in her voice.

Tarvos glared at the woman sitting on the single desk in the office.

"Just shut up Macha." Tarvos said as she walked over to an empty chair in the room before turning to look at the young man in the room, "And Innis you don't say a thing either."

"You know that our master is going to punish you for your failure." Innis said.

"You don't have to tell me that." Tarvos said as she glared at the young man not far away from her.

The three people sat in the room quietly for a while until the door slowly started to open. As they all turned their vision toward the door they saw a middle aged man with a pale skin tone and short curly blonde hair, through out the hair they could see streaks of orange. He was wearing a purple shirt under and pants. On his feet was a pair of black boots that reached just below his knees. He was also wearing a pair of black gloves and a dark red jacket that stop at the top of his feet. On his face was a white mask with eye covers that where whitened so you could not see his eyes.

"I see that you are back Tarvos." The man said after entering the room, "how did the mission go?"

"I am sorry to say that she got away." Tarvos said.

"I see." The man said, "Tell me what happened."

"I followed her to Magix." Tarvos said as she looked at the man, "Before I could capture her two people showed up and started to defend her, I was able to handle them without a problem but not long after that others showed up and I had to leave her with them."

"Come here my child." The man said as he looked at the young woman.

Tarvos slowly stood up and walked over to the man standing near the door. When she reached his side the man placed his right hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry child I am not mad at you." The man said before a blast of electricity was sent flowing through the blue-gray eyed woman.

The electricity caused the young woman to scream out in pain as her body began to convulse. After a few seconds the man removed his hand from Tarvos letting her fall to the ground. He bent down and lifted the young woman's head up so he could look at her in her blue-gray eyes with a smile on his face.

"Now you will not fail me again will you?" The man said as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"No master." Tarvos said weakly.

"Good." The man said as he let go of Tarvos's head letting her face fall back to the ground before looking up at the other two. "That goes for you two also."

"Yes master." They both said in unison.

The man smiled before he turned to walk over to the door of the office. After opening the door three young women walked into the room.

One had a pale skin tone and pale blue hair with red eyes. She was wearing a pale light midriff top and a light blue skirt that reached her knees; on her feet was a pair of light blue boots. The second also had a pale skin tone to go with her short pink hair and red eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and red jeans. On her feet was a pair of white shoes. The third girl had medium skin tone with shoulder length teal hair and cyan eyes. She was wearing a dark blue that went over her right shoulder and blue jeans. On her feet was a pair of black shoes with blue bottoms.

"Who are they?" Tarvos asked as she slowly lifted her head to see the three new people in the room.

"They are my new creations just like you three." The man said.

"I am Gorre." The girl with pale blue hair said.

"It is nice to meet you." The girl with pink hair said.

"They share a connection with their mind and can finish each others thoughts." The man said with a smile on his face, "They can think on their own but work best together."

"What about the other girl?" Macha asked as she looked at the girl standing near the door.

"Her name is Skeith." The man said, "And she does not talk much."

Macha stood up from the desk that she was sitting on and walked over to Skeith. She placed her fingers around the young woman's chin and lifted Skeith's face so she was looking directly into the cyan eyes of the young woman. As she moved the young woman's face from left to right a smile slowly grew on Macha's face.

"You have an inner beauty that I can help bring out." Macha said as she turned to look at the man with the mask, "That is if you will let me."

The man smiled and nodded before he watched Macha drag Skeith out of the room by her left hand. He then turned to look at Innis.

"I want you to take Gorre to their room." The man said.

"Yes master." Innis said as he started to walk toward the door.

The man turned to look at the two people that Innis was going to lead to their room. As he stood there he could see their cheeks turn a light shade of red as Innis passed by both of them. He stood their watching as the two girls latched on Innis's arms one on either side of him. After Innis and Gorre had left the man walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Come over here Tarvos." The man said as he looked at the young woman on the floor, "I want to see the faces of the people that stopped you from capturing that girl."

Tarvos slowly pushed herself up off of the floor and made her way over to the man in the room. When she reached a spot near the man Tarvos dropped to a single knee and turned her face toward the floor. The man placed his hand on Tarvos's head and closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened his eyes and looked at Tarvos.

"You may go my dear." The man said.

Tarvos nodded her head before exiting the room. Tarvos could hear the man laughing as she walked down the hall toward her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfea<strong>

After returning back to Alfea everyone rushed the girl that they had just rescued to the infirmary. After placing her on one of the bed nurse Ofelia rushed everyone out of the room so she could check on the girl. After about an hour the nurse walked out of the room and looked at the people sitting in the chairs around the waiting room.

"How is she?" Bloom asked.

"She is weak but should be fine in a day or two." Nurse Ofelia said, "She must have going through something horrible to have those bruises on her body."

"Is she awake?" Sky asked.

"Yes but I am not going to let all of you go in and see her." Nurse Ofelia said, "The girls are the only ones that I am letting in at this time."

"Don't worry Kira I know that you are worried for her and we will let you know how she is doing when we get back." Lacus said as she looked over at the brown haired coordinator.

Kira just nodded his head before he watched the girls walk to the back of the infirmary. After walking a small distance they were lead to a closed door, the nurse slowly opened the door to allow the girls to enter the room.

As they entered they could see that the girl that they had rescued was laying in the bed; she had regained a bit of color and did not look as pale as she had, her powder purple hair had been removed from its ponytails.

When she saw the seven girls enter the room with her violet eyes she slowly turned her head to look directly at them. A small smile could be seen on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Flora asked with a concerned voice.

"I should be fine soon at least that is what the nurse told me." The girl said as she slowly sat up in the bed, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Serra and I am a cleric from the realm of Frelia."

"Why was that person after you?" Bloom asked.

"I am sure that she was sent after me by him." Serra said as she looked at her legs.

"Sent by whom?" Flora asked.

"I don't know his name but he attacked captured the King and Queen of my home realm." Serra said.

"I know that you must be tired but is there anything else that you can tell us?" Tecna asked.

"I need to find them." Serra said as she tried to get out of the bed that she was in.

She lost her balance almost immediately and was caught by Layla and Lacus, Serra was then helped back into the bed that she was just in.

"Calm down who do you need to find?" Stella asked.

"Nina, Fiora, and Neimi." Serra said, "They are my best friends."

"What happened to them?" Lacus asked.

"None of us have strong powers but Nina was able to create a portal for us to escape through." Serra said as tears began to fill her eyes, "I was the first one sent through the portal, when I turned to see who was next to exit the portal closed. I don't know if any of them got of the realm or not."

"Don't worry we'll help you find them." Flora said.

"Thank you." Serra said as she laid back down in the bed.

The girls quietly left the room so Serra could rest. When they arrived back at the waiting room they told the others about Serra and what she had told them. After they were done talking they all made their way to Ms. Faragonda's office to tell her what they had just learned.

"Thank you for telling me what had happened to that girl." Ms. Faragonda said as she sat at her desk, "I need to look into a few things if I find out anything I will let you know."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda." Bloom said before everyone left the office.

After leaving Ms. Faragonda's office everyone walked out to the quad. They said their goodbyes and watched as Kira and the specialists climbed aboard the Red Fountain ship before it took off toward the other school.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Fountain<strong>

After landing the ship everyone walked off to see a specialist running up to them.

"Timmy your back." The specialist said.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Just come with me." The specialist said as he took off running in the direction that he had just come from.

Timmy and the others took off running after the specialist and arrived at the communications room for the school.

"What's happening?" Timmy asked as he entered the communication room.

"We have been getting a strange signal." One of the specialists in the room said.

"Have you determined where it is from?" Timmy asked as he sat down at the controls of the system.

"No, we can not tell what realm it is coming from." The specialist said.

"Bring it up on the speakers." Timmy said.

"Yes sir." Another specialist said.

A few seconds later everyone could her a click and then static as the speakers in the room where turned on.

"Ira…" Someone said.

"Ira…to…in…" The voice said.

"Can you clear that up?" Sky asked.

"I'll try." Timmy said.

After a few minutes of work the voice started to come in clearer.

"Kira please come in." The female voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As he walked through the hallways toward an office Ledonir Kiska was dreading what he was about to report to his princess. The tall man had a tanned skin tone and brown eyes, his grayish black hair reached between his shoulder blades. He was wearing his Orb uniform which consisted of a blue jacket with black shoulders and arms, gray pants and black shoes and a black belt with an old gold colored belt buckle. The collar of his jacket was a dark blue.

He stopped at the door to the office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds later he entered the room and noticed that the princess was standing near a window in the office talking to a young man about the same age as her.

The princess had a fair skin tone with blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes; she was wearing her commander in chief uniform. It consisted of a white jacket with grayish blue shoulders, the lower half of the arms of the jacket were the same shade as the shoulders. On the edge of the two shoulders was a pair of golden tassels. She was also wearing a pair white pants and grayish blue shoes.

The young man had a pale skin tone with blue shoulder length hair and green eyes: he was wearing a black jacket over a green tee shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"What is it Kiska?" The princess asked when as she turned to look at the man who had just entered the room.

Kiska stood silent for a moment before looking at the two people standing in the room with some sadness in his eyes. He could see the face of his princess becoming worried as he stood there.

"I am sorry to inform you Cagalli but the Freedom has disappeared." Kiska said.

When she heard this Cagalli dropped to her knees in shock.

"What happened?" The young man asked.

"We were monitoring the Freedom as the Cagalli had asked because of the damage that it had suffered during the battle of Jachin Due." Kiska said as he looked at the young man in the room, "As it started to near the Marshall Islands. It then just disappeared from the radar."

"Was there anything else in the area?" The young man asked, "Maybe a ship or something?"

"I am sorry Athrun but there is no other information right now." Kiska said, "We are about to dispatch some ships to investigate and when we find anything else out I will let you know."

"I'm going with them." Cagalli said as she slowly lifted herself up off of the floor.

"I can't let you do that you are now the ruler of Orb and if this was some type of attack to bring you into the open. I can not allow you to put yourself into any unneeded danger."

"Can the Archangel fly?" Cagalli asked.

"No it can't fly but it is sea worthy." Kiska said as he looked at the young woman in the office, "But it does not have a captain right now."

"I'll captain it." Cagalli said, "Just get me a crew to have it move."

"I can't let you." Kiska said.

"Kiska I am going and that is final." Cagalli said loudly as she started to walk toward the door of the office.

She walked right past Kiska and out into the hallway. After the door closed Athrun walked right next to Kiska and placed his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"You should know that when she puts her mind to something there is nothing that is going to changer her mind." Athrun said as he began to walk toward the door, "Don't worry I make sure she is safe."

Athrun left the office and quickly caught up to Cagalli. They made there way outside and climbed into a red convertible that was sitting near the front of the building. Athrun drove the vehicle toward Morgenrote. When they arrived Cagalli quickly got out of the car and made her way inside one of the buildings. Athrun quickly caught up to her again as she turned down one of the hallways.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" A voice from behind Athrun and Cagalli asked.

They turned around to see a woman smiling with curly light brown hair and silver blue eyes with a fair skin tone. She was wearing a red jacket over a white tee shirt a pair of light blue jeans and brown shoes.

"Erica!" Cagalli said with a surprised voice.

"We were heading to the docks." Athrun said, "What about you?"

"Same I was going to look for a boat to investigate an anomaly that I picked up on one of my scanners." Erica said, "Why are you two going there?"

"The Freedom disappeared and we were going to take the Archangel to find them." Cagalli said.

"Then let's head to the Archangel." Erica said as she walked by the two people in front of her.

"What about the anomaly that you wanted to check out?" Athrun asked as he and Cagalli caught up to the older woman.

"I can get readings on it while I am on the Archangel." Erica said without looking at the two people with her, "Besides any other ship that I find will not have as good of sensors as her, except maybe the Kusanagi or the Eternal but neither of them are available right now."

The three people entered the docks to Morgenrote and looked at the lager red and white ship in front of them. It was still showing the damages from the battle with the Dominion, another ship in the same class of ships as the one in front of everyone. As they started to head toward the entrance of the ship a young woman about the same age as Cagalli was walking out of the ship.

"Miriallia what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked.

Miriallia was a young woman with a pale skin tone; she had teal eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a orange and white sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knees and orange unattached sleeves, white socks that reached her knees and brown shoes.

"I was just checking on the captain." Mirallia said with sadness in her voice, "It took till we got back to Orb before the loss of Mu La Flaga to set in. She locked herself in her room on the ship. Since it is not in the way of the repair crews they are letting her stay on the ship right now." Mirialla looked at the three people in front of her, "What are you three doing?"

"We're going to use the Archangel for a little while." Erica said.

"Where are you going with it?" A man from behind said.

Erica and the other turned to look at a middle aged man with a tanned skin tone: short black hair and black eyes looking at them. He was wearing an engineer's uniform that consisted of a long sleeve shirt that was white on the upper half and orange on the lower half with white sleeves that he rolled up above his elbows, and orange pants, he was also wearing a pair of black boots and a pair of white gloves.

"We need to go and look for Kira." Athrun said.

"What did you say?" The man asked, "Did something happen to the kid?"

"We're not sure Murdoch but we were told that the Freedom disappeared." Cagalli said before she started to make her way on board the Archangel.

Everyone made their way up to the bridge of the ship. When they entered the bridge they ran into to Arnold Neumann. He was a man with a pale skin tone and short blue hair and black eyes. He was wearing his gray and white Earth Alliances uniform.

"It's good to see all of you." Arnold said when he noticed the people enter the bridge.

His voice caused a few of the engineers on the bridge to turn and look at who was standing at the door. They all saw that princess Cagalli was with everyone else and stopped with what they were doing.

"The Archangel is about to depart." Cagalli said as she walked over to the captain's chair.

"What did you say?" One of the engineers asked, "The ship is still being repaired."

"Just get it ready to move." Cagalli said as she sat down in the chair.

"I'll head down to the hanger." Murdoch said as he left the bridge.

Mirallia made her way over to the communications chair, Erica made her way over to a chair near a computer that she could use to monitor the anomaly that she was looking for. Arnold manned the pilot's chair that he had used for the entire time he had served for his time on the ship. The engineers that were on the bridge manned the other stations.

Before the engines of the ship were fully charged, the door to the bridge opened again causing people to look that direction. Kiska walked onto the bridge and took a spot right next to Cagalli. Athrun nodded his head before he made his way over next to Cagalli.

"Athrun head on down to the pilots locker room and get ready to launch." Kiska said quietly when Athrun had reached a spot near Cagalli.

"Launch in what, there are only Skygraspers on the ship." Athrun said as he looked over at the older man.

"I called ahead and had something loaded while you two were making your way to the ship." Kiska said with a smile on his face.

Athrun looked at the man standing next to Cagalli for a few seconds before making his way out of the bridge. After reaching the pilot's locker room he grabbed one of the fight suits and changed into it. He then grabbed the helmet that went with the suit and walked over to the elevator that would take him down to the hanger. When he walked off of the elevator a smile grew on his face at what he saw. Standing not far away was a tall gray mobile suit.

"Yeah I was surprised that it was here also." Murdoch said as he walked up behind Athrun.

"It will make searching the islands easier." Athrun said as he started to walk toward the suit to prepare it for launch.

Everyone could feel when the Archangel began to move in the water toward its destination. After about an hour Cagalli ordered for Athrun to launch to start to search islands. Athrun moved the mobile suit onto one of the catapults and smiled when he saw Cagalli's face on one of the screens in the mobile suit.

"Athrun just be careful out there." Cagalli said, "We still don't have any sign of Kira and Lacus and I don't want to lose another friend."

Athrun nodded his head before the signal was giving for him to launch in the mobile suit that he was sitting in.

"Athrun Zala, Strike Rouge launching." Athrun said before he felt the force of being launched from the Archangel.

After the mobile suit flew out of the catapult Cagalli watched on the screen as the armor of the Strike Rouge changed from gray to a red chest while the arms, legs, and head changed to a light shade of pink, the inner two of the four spikes forming two V's on the forehead of the head changed from the gray to the same shade of red as the chest while the outer longer spikes changed into the same shade of light pink.

The Archangel sent boats out to search some of the nearby Islands while Athrun piloted the Strike Rouge to search some of the islands farther away. As the sun started to set everyone came back to the ship without finding anyone. The ship sat still waiting for Athrun to return. When the Rouge came into view of the ship Cagalli's hopes began to rise until the face of Athrun appeared on the communication screen near her.

"I'm sorry Cagalli I didn't find them on any of the islands that I checked." Athrun said as he piloted the mobile suit back into the hanger.

"That is fine will just continue the search tomorrow." Cagalli said as she shut off the signal.

"You haven't told us who were looking for." Arnold said as he turned to look at Cagalli.

"Does it really matter who were searching for?" Kiska asked as he looked at Arnold.

"No but it would explain why my ship came all the way out here." A voice said from behind Kiska and Cagalli.

The two of them turned around to see a woman using the door frame to keep her self up right. She had a pale skin tone and shoulder length brown hair matching that matched her brown eyes. She was wearing an Earth Alliances officer's uniform which consisted of a white jacket with red shoulders and gray cuffs, a white skirt that reached he knees over gray pants. On her feet was a pair of gray boots.

"What do you mean your ship?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the woman standing in the door way.

"I am still the captain of this ship." The woman said as she looked at Cagalli.

Kiska placed his right arm in front of Cagalli causing her to stop before an argument began.

"Murrue, we are searching for Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne." Kiska said as he looked at the woman staring at him.

The shock on her face was seen immediately and chatter could be heard coming from the others on the bridge. Murrue Ramius could feel her legs giving way and knew that she was about to fall to the floor of the bridge. Before he legs gave out she could feel a pair of arms grab her from behind, she turned her head to see Athrun standing behind her.

"Don't worry we will find them." Athrun said with determination in his voice.

"We just have to wait till tomorrow to continue the search." Cagalli said.

Erica sat on the bridge as it became quiet from the people leaving to get some rest to start the search in the next day refreshed. She set the computer to scan the anomaly that she had gotten reading earlier in the day before standing up and walking to the exit of the bridge.

The next morning everyone woke up early to get ready to start to look again. They had to wait until the morning fog had cleared. Murrue took her seat in the captain's chair she looked at the screen showing the view outside the ship.

It took most of the morning for the fog to finally lift enough to allow a search to begin. She watched as Athrun took of in the Strike Rouge again. As she sat there she could hear a beeping from on of the computers behind her. She turned to look at Erica sitting at the computer that was making the sound.

"Is everything okay?" Murrue asked.

"Yes." Erica said as she continued to work at her station.

She began to type on the keypad as quickly as her hands would allow her. After a few minutes she turned to look at Miriallia.

"I think this might have something to do with Lacus and Kira's disappearance." Erica said, "I'm getting a radio signal, it might be them trying to get in contact."

"Mir see if you can get anything through to Kira." Murrue said as she turned to look at the young woman sitting at the communication seat.

"I'm on it captain." Mir said as she began to adjust the signal for the radio.

"Kira." Mir said when she got a weak signal.

"Kira Yamato please come in." Mir said after waiting a few moments.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked as she walked onto the bridge.

"We might have found Kira."

"Kira please come in." Mir said when she saw the signal grow stronger.

"Mir can you hear me?" A voice said through static on the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Has anyone seen Bloom?" Flora asked as she entered the living room.

"No Flora," Layla said as she looked over at her friend, "Did you need her for anything?"

"No," Flora exclaimed as she shook her head, "She has just seemed like something was on her mind during class today," Flora walked to the door of the dorm before turning back toward the others, "I just wanted to find out what was wrong."

"You want any help to find her?" Stella asked as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"No." Flora said she shook her head, "I'll be alright."

"Okay." Stella responded before she sat back down next to Layla.

Flora exited the dorm room and began to walk down the hallway toward the main part of the school. As she neared the stairwell she saw a group of students talking amongst one another. Flora walked over and asked the group if they had seen Bloom. After they had told her that they had not seen her Flora thanked them and continued her search.

When she reached the stairs to an overlook of the school Flora noticed that the door at the top was opened slightly. She slowly climbed the stairs and slowly moved outside. After closing the door she turned around to see Bloom sitting on a bench with her right knee up against her chest with her arms wrapped around the leg. She was staring down to the ground below.

Flora walked up behind Bloom and looked down in the same direction that her friend was looking. She could see that Musa was in the quad with Lacus. Musa had been spending the last few weeks teaching Lacus how to use her powers after the test had come back that she had musical powers. Everyone agreed that the musical fairy would be the best to teach Lacus how to harness her powers.

"It's hard to believe how much she has improved in the past few weeks." Flora finally said causing her friend to jump off of the bench.

"You scared me Flora!" Bloom exclaimed as she turned to look at Flora.

"Sorry," Flora said with a giggle, "I didn't mean to."

"So what brings you up here?" Bloom asked as she sat back down on the bench.

"Oh, I had seen that you seemed to have something on your mind today during class and just wanted to make sure everything is okay." Flora said as she sat down next to Bloom.

"I was just thinking about what Lacus told us again," Bloom responded as she turned to look back down at the two girls below, "I want to do something for her and Kira but don't know what to do."

"Do something for Lacus and Kira?" Flora asked with confusion in her voice.

"What I mean is even though it happened in a different world I would like to have a place for them and anyone else to remember the people that lost their lives in that war that they went through." Bloom said with sadness in her voice.

The two of them sat quietly watching everything that was happening down below. After a few moments Flora turned to look at Bloom with a small smile on her face.

"I have an idea but we need to go and talk to Ms. Faragonda about it." Flora said as she stood up.

Bloom had a puzzled look on her face as she stood up and followed Flora back into the school. The two girls made their way to the large blue doors of their headmistress. Flora knocked lightly on the door before opening the door. As they entered they saw a smile on the elderly woman's face.

"What brings you two here today?" Ms. Faragonda asked as the two girls sat down in the chairs near her desk.

"Hey, Ms. Faragonda we were wondering if we could ask you something?" Bloom started.

"Of course." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"We wanted to make a garden to commemorate the people who died in the attack on Junius Seven, and wanted to know if it could be here on campus?" Flora said as she looked at the headmistress.

"Saladin told me about that terrible attack." Ms. Faragonda said before silence took over the room.

Ms. Faragonda's eyebrows furrowed in concentration for a moment, no doubt thinking of the school budgets, Though she supposed that Alfea, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower could all pitch in to make it.

"It would be a really great way to remember the people who died," Flora added, "and they can use it to reflect and move on, we have one in Linphea for a very bad cyclone we had years ago and everyone really loves going there." The other two people in the room could hear the sadness in Flora's voice.

"Is everything alright Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah." Flora answered, "It's just my father died in the cyclone that I was talking about."

Bloom moved over and gave her friend a reassuring hug after what she had just heard.

Ms. Faragonda pondered the decision once more, putting her elbows on the table and placing her hands on her hands before she finally said 'alright'

Bloom and Flora had to stop themselves from leaping into the air with excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Ms. Faragonda!"

"But…" The girls stopped their cheering, wondering what the catch was.

"You both have to be the ones to organize it and select which flowers will grow in the garden."

"Okay but I would like to keep this a secret from Lacus and Kira if it is possible." Bloom said as she looked at the elderly woman.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes I am sure that my mother could use some help at her flower shop for a day." Bloom answered.

"Okay give me a few moments." Ms. Faragonda said as she turned to look at her computer screen.

After a few moments Headmaster Saladin appeared on the screen and smiled when he saw who had contacted him.

"What do I have the pleasure of this call Faragonda?" Saladin asked.

"I was calling to see if Kira is available to leave Red Fountain for a day?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I am sorry but Codatorta has taken him and the other boys out for training and they will not be back until tomorrow evening." Saladin explained, "What was he going to be doing?"

"Bloom was thinking of having him and Lacus join her when she went to Earth to visit her parents." Ms. Faragonda answered as she turned to look at Bloom, "We just needed him to be away from Alfea for a day."

"Why is that?" Saladin asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Flora and Bloom want to build a garden to help remember the tragedy of that story that Kira and Lacus told us about Junius Seven." Ms. Faragonda informed the other headmaster, "but since Kira will be away for the day then Lacus will be the only one going with Bloom."

Bloom and Flora nodded their heads at Ms. Faragonda before standing up to leave the room. After leaving the headmistress's office Bloom removed the phone from her pocket and dialed and number.

"Hi mom." Bloom said after the person on the other side of the call picked up.

As Bloom and Flora walked to their dorm room she explained that she and a friend would be coming by to visit the next day. And that the two of them would be willing to help out in the flower shop for the time that they were there. After reaching the door to the dorm Bloom said her goodbye to her mother and that she would see her the next day before hanging up the phone.

Flora opened the blue door and saw that everyone except Musa and Lacus were sitting around the living room of the dorm. Each girl turned their heads to see who was entering and small smiles appeared on their faces.

"I see that you found Bloom," Layla said as her friends entered the room, "Are you alright Bloom?"

"Yeah." Bloom answered.

"So what was up girl?" Stella asked, "Spill it."

"She just wanted to figure out a way to show how much she was affected by the story that Lacus had told us," Flora answered for her friend, "And Ms. Faragonda agreed with the idea that I came up with."

"So what was the idea?" Tecna asked.

"We are going to build a small remembrance garden on campus," Flora replied, "Just like the one on Linphea near my home."

"Okay so when do we start?" Layla asked as she started to stand up.

"Tomorrow." Bloom answered, "Except I won't be helping out."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Lacus and I are going to be going to Earth to help out my mom at her flower shop." Bloom said as she looked over at her blonde friend, "I wanted this to be a surprise."

"Do you know what type of flowers we are going to use?" Tecna asked as she looked at the other two fairies.

"I was thinking Linphean Roses." Flora answered.

"I think that would be the best flowers to use." Tecna said agreeing with her friend.

"When do you think that we should tell Musa?" Layla asked.

"Tell me what?" A voice asked from the direction of the door.

"That I was going to take Lacus somewhere tomorrow." Bloom said with a smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Lacus asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"We're going to Earth."

"But why?" Musa asked, stepping into the dorm and crossing her arms. "I mean why take Lacus to Earth when she doesn't know anyone there. Plus we have more training to do?"

"I...uh...Vanessa and Mike, they need me to help out with the shop."

"Why can't you go by yourself?"

"I... look Musa I think that Lacus deserves a break, just one day off." Bloom smiled, hoping it would be enough to win her over.

"Yeah Musa," Layla added, giving an 'I'll tell you why later' gaze.

"Alright then."

The girls continued to talk into the night until it was time for them to get some sleep. The next morning everyone met in the living room of the dorm before making their way to get something to eat. As they ate no one noticed Musa leaving the cafeteria. After finishing their breakfast, Bloom and Lacus made their way back to the dorm to grab what they were taking with them to Earth for the day.

"Are you ready?" Bloom asked as she turned to look at Lacus.

The pink haired girl nodded her head before a noise caused both girls to turn their heads toward Musa and Tecna's room. The two girls slowly made their way over to the door and Bloom opened the door just enough so they could see inside.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked when she saw who was inside the room.

"I'm coming with." Musa said as she turned to look at the other two girls.

"Don't you have to go to your classes today?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah but I already got it cleared with Ms. Faragonda," Musa said with a smile.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Bloom asked as she looked at her friend.

"Lacus is only in the beginning stages of her training, she can't just take a holiday without having any work." Musa answered as she grabbed her book bag, "If I go with you then, when we get a chance, we can continue working from where we left off. Otherwise all of her progress to make it this far might wash down the drain and we'd have to start from scratch."

Bloom stood there for a few moments before nodding her head and the three girls made their way out of the school. They walked out of the front gates and made their way to where they would catch the bus to Magix.

"So how are we going to get to Earth?" Lacus asked as they all waited for the bus.

"We're going to take the Transportus Station to get there," Bloom explained, "And later today Stella is going to come and pick us up using her ring."

"Speaking of, why don't we just have her take us?" Musa asked as she looked over at Bloom.

"You know what her grades are like." Bloom answered with a small giggle, "If she took us you know that she would want to go shopping and then miss the entire day of classes."

"Your right." Musa said after she thought about it for a few moments. "Like Stella, needs another reason to skip school."

A few moments later a red bus pulled up and the three of them climbed inside. They found seats to sit together near the back of the bus. After sitting down Lacus watched out the window as the bus went by the lake that was between Alfea and Magix. No one noticed the small tear escape from her eyes.

The three girls stepped off the bus and looked to the Transportus Station. Lacus couldn't believe how nice it looked from the outside. The walls were covered in hanging garden plants that were well maintained. A large clock face stood above the ticket desk, one that many Magix residents used as their main time keeper, and then smaller ones lined the top of the walls, the realms relating to that time written below each one in a golden plaque.

The council had collected data every year to see which places attracted the most transports and changed the clocks in accordance. For a while Tecna and Timmy's home planet of Zenith was on there because they held a huge electronic convention one year, though now their space has been replaced by another planet that Bloom had no idea about.

Lacus just stood looking at the building trying to see the façade at the top. But before she could make it out someone bumped into her back causing her to lose her balance. She turned too look and see who it was but no one was there. She had a confused look on her face before someone yelled out to her.

She turned to see Musa waving for her to join the other two. Lacus quickly joined her friends and walked inside the large building, she noticed large archways made of Ivory through out the building. The three girls walked through one of the archways and Lacus noticed seven round disks on the ground.

"Just pick one," Bloom explained to Lacus who looked confused, she had never seen anything like this before.

Lacus hesitantly stepped onto one of the disks like her friends before a voice was heard.

"Welcome to the Transportus Municipal Station," The voice said, "where would you like to go today?"

"Gardenia; on Earth please," Bloom confirmed.

"Have a pleasant transport." The voice said.

The three girls ended up in an unpopulated area near the flower shop. Bloom then proceeded to a two story blue building. Lacus could see flowers on the other side of the large glass window at the front of the shop. Lacus read the large white letters above the glass which read Vanessa's Flower Garden.

Bloom opened the door and saw a woman with a fair skin tone and short brown hair and Brown eyes. She was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing a yellow apron decorated with green apples around her waist and a light blue necklace. On her feet was a pair of brown and white sandals. The woman smiled when she saw Bloom.

Bloom ran over and hugged the woman in the flower shop. She turned to look back at Lacus with a smile on her face.

"I see that Musa came with you," The woman said, "How are the others doing?"

"Their doing fine mom." Bloom said before looking over at Lacus.

She could see that Lacus was looking a little uncomfortable before Bloom's mom noticed her.

"And who is this?" Bloom's mom asked.

"Mom this is Lacus Clyne." Bloom answered.

"It's lovely to meet you dear." The woman said as she looked at the young pink haired girl, "my name is Vanessa."

"Hello." Lacus said hesitantly.

"So what do you want us to do today?" Bloom asked.

"Just the usual." Vanessa answered, "Just bring the flowers from the back and help the customers as they come in."

Carefully Lacus picked up a box full of lilies and walked to the front of the shop to redecorate the window. She took one stem into her finger tips, smelling the sweet scent of nature, before arranging it in position and reaching for another. As she did she closed her eyes for a moment and began to hum before taking some of the older plants away and replacing them with the new. Note after note escaped the confines of her throat; and entered her ears. Bloom finished processing an order at the counter before she saw Lacus at work and heard the quiet tune.

"What song is that?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah it sounds beautiful." Musa added in.

"It's called In This Quiet Night." Lacus answered, "I was just thinking of my father while I was working with the lilies, they were the flowers that he always placed on my mothers grave."

Lacus looked over and could see the sad faces of the others in the store. She smiled at them before opening her mouth again.

"Yes I miss my mother, and my father." Lacus said with a few tears flowing from her eyes, "And I always will."

"I am sorry if this brought up some bad memories." Musa said as she walked over and gave Lacus a comforting hug.

Lacus smiled at her friend after they separated and walked over and grabbed a vase of roses. As she lifted them up the bell connected to the front door of the shop rang out signaling that someone had just entered. When Lacus turned to see who had just walked in she dropped the roses in her hands. The sound of the breaking glass caused the girls to quickly turn their faces to see if every thing was alright. They noticed the shocked face on their friends face.

When Bloom turned to look in the direction that Lacus was looking she saw a young man that looked like he was in his late twenties standing in the door way. He had a pale skin tone with short curly blonde hair and streaks of orange through out. He had blue eyes and Bloom could see a scar under his left eye that crossed over his nose and also went up between his eyes. On his face was a large smile. He was wearing a red sneakers, three quarter faded blue denim jeans, red T-shirt with white short sleeved shirt overlay, a golden wrist watch was on his right arm.

Standing next to the man was a young girl about the same age as Lacus and the others, she had a pale skin tone and shoulder length blonde hair and cyan eyes. She was wearing pink sandals with straps that wrap around her calves, a white denim mini-skirt, a pink shoe strap lace top and pink bandana. Around her neck was a small golden necklace.

"Mu La Flaga is that you?" Lacus asked as she looked at the man standing at the entrance.

"Sorry kid the names Michael not this Mu La Flaga." The man said, "We were just on the way to visit our parent's graves and my sister Elizabeth wanted to get some flowers."

"I'm sorry you look so much like him." Lacus apologized.

"That's fine." Michael said before turning to his sister, "Go ahead and pick something that you think would make them happy."

Elizabeth nodded her head before she went to look at some of the flowers through out the shop. Musa walked over and asked if the girl needed any help finding what she was looking for. The girl just shook her head.

"I'm sorry she has not spoken since the accident that killed out parents." Michael said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that." Vanessa said from behind the counter.

Elizabeth quickly came back to Michael and handed him a bouquet of red roses. He smiled at the choice of flowers that she had before walking over to a basket with small yellow flowers in it. He read the label below the basket and repeated California buttercups, he smiled as he pulled out a single small yellow flower and placed it over his sisters left ear. The girls in the shop all smiled when they saw how happy it made Elizabeth to receive the flower.

"We'll take the roses and that flower also." Michael said after walking over to where Vanessa was standing.

"The buttercup is free." Vanessa said as she rang Michael up.

He nodded his head and paid for the flowers. After they had left Bloom rushed over and helped Lacus clean up the vase that she had dropped.

"Who is this Mu La Flaga that you thought that person was?" Musa asked as she joined the other two.

"He was someone that me and Kira knew." Lacus explained sadly, "He was killed during the final battle of the war." Lacus looked up at the other two girls, "It was he looked almost exactly like him."

"Sorry to hear about your friend." Vanessa said.

"I'm sorry for dropping the vase." Lacus said.

"It's alright it must have been a shock." Vanessa said as she watched Lacus just nod her head, "If you want you can take a break."

"Thank you." Lacus said as she stood up, "Is there somewhere I can go to be alone for a little bit?"

"Yeah there's a park a few block over." Bloom answered, "It's the one that I met Stella in."

Lacus walked to the door of the flower shop and looked back. She noticed Vanessa pointing the direction that she needed to go. Lacus nodded before heading in the direction that Vanessa pointed. A few minutes later Lacus arrived at the park, she walked through it and found a spot to sit near a tree.

'I can't believe that I did that' Lacus thought to herself.

As she sat there someone began to laugh. Lacus looked around her and saw that no one was around but the laughing continued to increase.

"Who's there?" Lacus yelled out.

"This is the second time I have gotten this close to you." A voice said.

"Who are you and where are you?" Lacus asked with a worried voice.

As she turned her head a person began to appear out of thin air. The person was wearing a pure black jumpsuit with red highlights; on his face was a mask that was pure black with red and gold surrounding the eyes. In his right hand was a black short sword.

"Who are you?" Lacus asked again.

"The name is Innis." The person said.

"What do you want?" Lacus asked as she looked at the person standing in front of her.

"I was told to test your strength." Innis said as he laughed.

Before Lacus could say anything else Innis swung the sword in his hand at her. Lacus was just able to dodge the attack but saw that the pendent that she was wearing had been cut off and it was slowly floating away from her. She tried to grab it but Innis rushed in with his right shoulder landing it into Lacus's chest sending her flying back away from him.

Innis laughed some more as he bent down and grabbed the small heart shaped pendent.

"Give that back!" Lacus yelled as she shot a blast of white energy toward Innis.

"Why should I?" Innis asked as he dodged the attack, "I know two different people that deserve this more then you."

"It's from a good friend." Lacus said with sadness in her voice, "Now give it back to me."

Innis turned his head to see Lacus glowing with a white light around her. Before he could say anything a large amount of wind blew him back a few feet as an explosion of magical energy was sent from Lacus's body. When he regained his footing Innis turned to where Lacus had just been but did not see her. Before he could find her an attack hit him from above sending him flying back onto the ground.

Innis looked up to see Lacus floating above him. She was wearing a sparkling white midriff top with matching miniskirt both with violet outlines, a pair of translucent white elbow length gloves, and a pair of white ankle boots with violet heels. In her hair were the same hair clips that she had just been wearing. On her back was a pair of white wings.

"I see that you have some fight left in you." Innis proclaimed.

"Now you are going to give me back that pendant." Lacus said with a firm voice.

"And if I don't?" Innis asked.

"Composer!" Lacus began to say before a black blast of energy hit her sending her falling to the ground.

Lacus hit the ground and bounced once. Innis walked over and picked her up off of the ground using her hair and looked at her glazed over eyes.

"You do have some power." Innis said as he looked at Lacus, "I was also told to tell you that Endymion said hi."

Innis threw Lacus back down to the ground and began to walk away from her before stopping. He looked at the small heart pendant in his hand before tossing it back toward Lacus.

"I can find something better for them." Innis said before he faded from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lacus tried to slowly open her eyes but the light that invaded them made her close them again. Using her hand she blocked some of the suns rays and allowed her vision to focus slightly when she saw two shadowy figures and crawled back as fast as her bruised body could make her.

"Lacus calm down it's us," A familiar voice said.

A few moments later Lacus's vision cleared to reveal Bloom and Musa standing near her. She quickly looked to her left and then right to see that who ever attacked her was gone. She then noticed a flash of red not far away. She quickly crawled over to find the pendant lying on the ground where Innis had thrown it down.

"Is everything okay Lacus?" Musa asked when she saw her clutch onto something in her hands.

Lacus turned to look at Bloom and Musa with tears in her eyes as she revealed the pendant that it had been broken into two pieces. Bloom looked over to see Musa with a shocked face as she slowly dropped to her knees.

"What happened?" Bloom asked as she turned her vision back toward the pink haired girl.

"I came to the park and sat near a tree to gather my thoughts after what happened at the flower shop," Lacus said as she looked over at Musa, "While I was sitting there someone started to laugh. Whoever it was appeared out of nowhere and attacked me." A few tears started to slip from Lacus's eyes as she continued, "He cut off the pendant with one of his attacks and grabbed a hold of it. I tried to get it back but what ever I tried was not working. All of the sudden I felt… I don't know how to explain it but a light over took me and I was floating above him."

"You gained your Winx Lacus," Bloom explained.

"My Winx?" Lacus asked.

"You're a fairy now." Musa said with sadness in her voice.

"What happened after you transformed?" Bloom asked.

"I tried to attack Innis, I think he said his name was but before I could something hit me in the back and I fell from the air to the ground," Lacus explained, "I don't know what happened after that but I vaguely remember hearing the name Endymion."

"Who is Endymion?" Musa asked as she looked at Lacus.

"I don't know." Lacus said as she shook her head, "But how did you find me so fast? I know that I could not have been unconscious for that long."

"While we were at the flower shop I felt something that sent a tingle up my spine." Bloom answered, "It came from the direction of the park. And we rushed here as fast as we could."

'Should I tell them that I know what the power was?' Bloom thought to herself.

"Is everything alright Bloom?" Musa asked as she looked over at her friend.

"Yeah just something on my mind," Bloom responded, "Let's get back, and inform Ms. Faragonda and the others what happened. Maybe she might know who this Endymion is."

"Let's hope so," Musa said as she started to stand up.

"You know we should probably go and see Vanessa before we go," Musa suggested and Bloom nodded in agreement.

Together they helped Lacus down a few streets before arriving at the shop.

"Oh my, what happened?" Vanessa fussed, bringing out a chair for Lacus to take a seat on.

"She was attacked by a couple of bad guys," Bloom explained. "We are going back to Alfea to tell Ms. Faragonda about what happened so we can try and find out who they were."

"Sounds like the best thing to do," Vanessa agreed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, kneeling before Lacus who offered a small smile.

"Yeah I'll be okay."

Suddenly a bright light filled the room, as a circular portal appeared on the far wall between the roses and orchids. Stella stepped through and into the room, the portal remaining circling behind her.

"Hey what's with all the long faces?"

Musa helped Lacus up to her feet before both girls walked through the portal. Stella looked at the two as they passed by without making a sound.

"It's a long story," Bloom said as she walked toward the portal, "I'll explain everything when we get back."

After exiting the portal the four girls arrived in the quad where Layla and the others were waiting. Lacus looked around and noticed something off in the distance. Before she could open her mouth to ask what it was Bloom interrupted her.

"Girls where is Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"She is in a meeting right now and wanted to be informed when you three arrived," Flora answered.

"I'm sorry about ruining the surprise but we need to go to her office," Bloom replied.

"What surprise?" Lacus asked.

"We'll show you later," Tecna said as the girls made their way toward the school.

When the girls reached the office they saw Ms. Griselda sitting at the desk near the large blue doors. Bloom walked over and knocked before she opened one of the doors to enter the headmistress's office.

"Girls Ms. Faragonda is in a meeting you'll have to wait till she is finished," Griselda said as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting on.

"Sorry but this can't wait," Musa said.

As the girls entered the office they saw a girl with powder purple hair sitting in one of the chairs near the desk, as they walked closer toward the desk the girl looked at them with her violet eyes. Lacus smiled when she saw who was sitting in the chair.

"Girls it is nice to see you but what was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I'm sorry but Lacus was attacked when we were on Earth," Bloom said.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened." Ms. Faragonda said as she sat back in her chair.

"While we were at the flower shop I thought that I saw someone that I knew from my universe." Lacus started, "But it was not him. After that person left Bloom's mom told me that I could take a break and I asked if there was anywhere I could be alone for a while."

"I told her to go to the park that I first ran into Stella at and found out that I was a fairy," Bloom added.

"While I was there a person named Innis attacked me and stole the pendant that Musa had given me," Lacus continued with the story, "From what Musa and Bloom told me during that time I transformed for the first time but was hit by something that knocked me out of the sky."

Ms. Faragonda saw Bloom move slightly in the chair that she was sitting in.

"Before I passed out that person came over and gave me a message that Endymion said hi," Lacus said, "The others found me not long after that and we found the pendant broken."

"Do you have the pendant with you?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes," Lacus replied as she sat the two pieces of the pendant on Ms. Faragonda's desk.

Ms. Faragonda picked up the two pieces and began to examine them.

"Musa, what do you know about this pendant?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at the music fairy before laying the pendant back on the hardwood.

"Not much just that it had belonged to my mother," Musa answered with a puzzled face, "Why do you ask?"

"This is called the Heart of Music," Ms. Faragonda replied as she passed her hand over the broken piece of jewelry, "It is one of a set of four pendants that were used to seal away someone."

The two pieces of the pendant began to glow a light shade of green as the headmistress's hands passed over, a few seconds later a bright flash of light filled the room causing the girls to cover their eyes. When the light faded everyone could see that the pendant pieces had become one again.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda," Musa said.

"You're welcome my dear," The headmistress replied.

"Do you know who they sealed away?" Bloom asked.

"I am sorry but no." The headmistress answered.

"Ms. Faragonda, do you know who this Endymion is?" Flora asked,

"That is why I had called Serra here," Ms. Faragonda answered as she turned to look at the young cleric, "He is who attacked your home realm of Frelia."

"So he is the one that sent those people after us," Serra said with sadness, "If we only had the magic to have summoned who we were trying to call."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked as she looked over at the purple haired girl.

"You remember that I had told you that we all have weak magical powers?" Serra asked as she watched the girls nod their heads, "Being a cleric I knew of a prophecy that no one else knew of. After we had all escaped from the church that I was studying at, we ended up in a forest. I told the other three about the prophecy and we tried to summon who it mentioned."

"Would you tell us the prophecy my dear?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

Serra nodded her head before she began, "The songstress will arrive from a faraway land with a knight, they will fight with the fairies and heroes of light, the angel will appear, the enemy of times past will be revived, and the lost lineage of fire will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Stella asked.

"If she knew you wouldn't have to ask," Layla retorted.

"Girls I need to do some research on this prophecy," Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at everyone in the room, "I will inform you of what I find out."

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda," Bloom replied.

Everyone made their way to the door, as Bloom reached for the handed Ms. Faragonda opened her mouth.

"Bloom would you wait one minute I have something that I want to ask you," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Yes ma'am." Bloom replied.

Each girl gave Bloom a reassuring smile as they passed by her out the door. Bloom then turned to look at the headmistress and walked back to the chair sitting next to the desk. After sitting down Bloom looked at Ms. Faragonda as she watched the headmistress sit back in her chair.

"Do not worry dear," Ms. Faragonda said with a smile on her face, "You are not in trouble. I just wanted to ask you something in private."

"What is it Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"When Lacus explained what happened in the park at Gardenia you fidgeted slightly," Ms. Faragonda said, "I was just wondering do you know something else that would be relevant to all of this?"

"Yes Ms. Faragonda," Bloom spoke after taking a deep breath, "Lacus asked how me and Musa found her so fast after she had been attacked. I told her that I had felt something that sent a tingle down my spine, what it was that I had felt was a power that I recognized."

"What power was this?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at the fairy sitting in front of her.

"Someone used the Dragon's Flame to attack Lacus." Bloom replied.

A gasp was heard coming from the headmistress's mouth after hearing what Bloom had just said.

"How is this possible?" Bloom asked, "I thought that Valtor was the only other person that had the ability to use my powers because of the Ancestral Witches."

"I do not know but if I find anything out I will let you know." Ms. Faragonda answered, "I will also leave it up to you if you want to tell the others about what happened."

"Thank you ma'am," Bloom said.

"You can go." Ms. Faragonda replied.

Bloom nodded her head before making her way out of the office. Ms. Faragonda walked over to the window and looked outside.

"I have a bad felling about all of this." She said to herself.

After telling Serra their goodbye and watching her head off to the room that she was staying in the girls started to make their way back to the dorm to rest after everything that had been told to them. As they walked down on of the halls Lacus stopped and turned around to look at the other girls.

"Okay now what is this surprise that you had for me?" Lacus asked.

"You girls head back to the dorm and I'll take Lacus out to it." Flora responded.

"Are you sure Flora?" Stella asked.

Flora just nodded her head before she started to head back toward the quad with Lacus following. When they reached the door Flora guided Lacus to a part of the quad where a small fence was, in side Lacus could see a lot of pale blue roses inside the garden in front of her.

The two girls walked into the garden and found a small bench inside. They sat down and Lacus looked around at all of the flowers.

"These flowers are beautiful," Lacus said as she looked around, "is this the surprise that you were talking about?"

"This is a remembrance garden." Flora replied.

"What is a remembrance for?" Lacus asked as she turned to look at Flora.

"Go take a look at the plaque over there." Flora said as she pointed toward the one side of the garden against the wall of the school.

Lacus stood up and walked over to where Flora had pointed toward. It took her seconds to find the plaque that Flora was talking about and when she finished reading it tears began to slowly fall from her eyes. She turned around and looked at Flora before the strength in her legs failed her. Flora quickly moved over and helped Lacus back to the bench.

"Are you alright?" Flora asked.

"Yes," Lacus replied, "It is just so overwhelming that you would do this. You hardly know me."

"Yeah but friendship isn't based on the time spent with a person," Flora explained.

"Very true," called out a small voice from behind making Flora turn around.

"Chatta!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out for the pixie to come into her embrace. "It's so good to see you sweetie, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come and see the flowers; some of them came from near Pixie Village you know."

"Yes I do," Flora replied, "I wanted to get some Linphean roses but they were out of season right now. But what do you mean by we?"

A small giggle was heard causing both Flora to look up into a nearby tree. They saw a pixie with a pale skin tone and silver hair that was tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon that reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a light blue kimono with dark blue flowers embroidered on it with gold outlines and a gold wrap around her waist. She turned her head to show that she had a smile on her face and opened her light blue eyes.

"Well hello I'm Flora," the fairy of nature said as she turned to look at her friend, "And this is Lacus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the pixie spoke confidently as Lacus laughed ever so slightly.

Lacus turned to the other shy looking pixie who hadn't spoken much when she felt a warmth brewing inside her chest. She couldn't blink and wasn't sure why but it was like she knew who this pixie was without even saying hello. The cheeks of the pixie began to change to a slight shade of red as she looked down at Lacus. Flora and Chatta looked between the two, with confusion on their faces.

"Uh, what's wrong Harmony?" Chatta asked the other pixie, who shook her head and released a beaming smile.

"I just found my bonded fairy."

"I'm your bonded fairy?" Lacus asked looking at the pixie that had just flown over to her.

"Yes," Harmony said, "Let me reintroduce myself," A small smile grew on the pixie's face, "I am Harmony the pixie of peace."

"Hello Harmony my name is Lacus Clyne," Lacus said with a smile on her face.

"I am so happy for you Lacus," Flora said as she wrapped her into a hug, "We should go introduce Harmony to the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lacus stopped and looked at Flora when they reached the door to the dorm. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw Harmony flying just above the nature fairies head along with Chatta.

"Don't worry Lacus they'll love Harmony," Flora reassured.

"It's not that," Lacus replied as she looked at the two floating pixies.

"Then what is it?" Flora asked.

"I just can't believe everything that has happened to me since I arrived here." Lacus explained as Harmony flew down near her, "First I find out that I have magic, then while on Earth I was able to transform and now I have a bonded pixie."

"All that happened to Bloom in the same way, she just transformed here at Alfea during the first dance of the year," Flora said with a smile on her face, "Besides you have me and the girls to support you."

"I know and I thank you all." Lacus replied as she placed her hand on the door knob.

Opening the door Lacus and Flora made their way into the living room to see Tecna, Layla, and Stella sitting on the couch and Musa standing near the window of the dorm. Lacus looked over to see a large smile on Musa's face.

"Congratulations," Musa said as the two fairies entered the room.

"Why are you congratulating Flora and Lacus?" Stella asked as she looked over at the music fairy.

"Look over Lacus's shoulder," Musa pointed.

When Stella and the others looked they saw a small pixie floating near Lacus. A smile grew on Stella's face as she saw the pixie land on her friends shoulder.

"So you found your bonded pixie Lacus." Stella squealed out, "this calls for a celebration."

"What type of celebration are you thinking Stella?" Layla asked.

"What else," Stella smiled before throwing her hands into the air excitedly, "A pajama party!"

Looking around the room Flora noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Bloom?"

"We're not sure," Tecna replied.

"So I guess we just continue have to wait before we can get this party started." Stella sighed, sitting back down with less enthusiasm then before.

Lacus watched Musa turn and walk over to the large window of the living room, with Harmony still on her shoulder she walked over next to the music fairy.

"You're wondering how I knew about you bonding with," Musa began as she looked at the little pixie on Lacus's shoulder.

"Harmony," the little pixie answered, "I'm the pixie of peace."

"It's nice to meet you Harmony." Musa replied as she turned her vision back out of the window.

"I was wondering how you knew before I said anything." Lacus said.

"Lacus look out the window and tell me what you see." Musa responded as she took a step to her left.

Lacus moved over to the window and looked out at the view of the lake in the distance. "It is a beautiful view of a lake, but it still does not answer my question."

A small giggle caused Lacus to turn to look at her friend; Musa pointed down and noticed that she could see the garden that she and Flora had just been sitting in a little bit before. As she continued to look she saw that she could see the bench clearly from the window. "I'm sorry I was not trying to spy on you but I could see right when you and Harmony bonded from here."

A small giggle escaped from Lacus's mouth as she looked down at the garden. The flowers began to glow ever so slightly as the sun began to set; a few moments later the sight of multiple spheres of magic floating up into the air above the school caused Lacus to turn her vision toward Musa.

"What are those?" She pointed, watching the spheres float high above the school.

"That's the schools shield," Musa replied causing the other girls to stop talking in the room, "but why is Ms. Faragonda putting it up?"

"I can answer that," A voice said coming from the doorway to the hall.

Everyone turned to look at Bloom standing there with a serious expression on her face. They all watched as she slowly walked over to one of the empty chairs in the room before she sat down.

"What's up girl?" Stella asked, "We were waiting for you to arrive so we could start our celebration for Lacus finding her bonded pixie."

"We can start it after I tell you something." Bloom said as she looked at the other girls in the room.

"What is it?" Layla asked.

"When we were on Earth and Lacus was attached, I felt this strange feeling down my spine," She explained as she turned to look at Lacus, "But what I didn't tell you was the, the power I felt, it was the Dragon Flame that I felt."

"What?" Everyone shrieked. "But how is that possible, Bloom?" Musa questioned. "I thought that Valtor was the only one who had the Dragon Flame power other then you."

"So did I," Bloom replied. "Ms. Faragonda must be putting up the barrier just until she figures out what is happening, for our safety."

"Who is Valtor?" Lacus asked as she looked at the other girls in the room.

"He was this strong wizard that tried to take everything over," Layla replied, "He was born when the Ancestral Witches took a piece of the Dragon Flame that broke off and corrupted it, before turning it into a man. He did come close to beating us and taking over everything but Bloom extinguished his connection to the power."

The girls sat quietly in the room for a few moments before Tecna opened her mouth.

"I suppose all of this could, logically mean two things," she began, typing into her computer. "The first is that Valtor has, somehow, come back." That made everyone who knew the wizard shudder.

"The second is that someone else has the ability to use the Dragon Flame and, for all we know, it could be anyone."

A somber mood took over the room after hearing what Tecna had just said. After a few quiet moments Bloom opened her mouth.

"I'm happy that you found your bonded pixie but I'm not sure that I am in a party type of mood," She explained, looking into Lacus's eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay we don't need to celebrate me and Harmony finding each other," Lacus replied as Harmony nodded in agreement.

"No we really do," Stella said as she stood up, "The mood needs to brighten up."

Musa slumped into the chair that she was sitting in.

"I have to agree with Bloom on this one."

Stella jumped up and down, "Come on Musa! Of all the girls here I thought you would be all for the party!"

"Yeah I am but is now really the best time?"

"Of course it's the best time." She looked to the other girls, hoping to see at least a small spark of life but none of them replied. "We can't just sit around here moping about what could happen we need to think positive. Lacus and Harmony found each other, and that deserves a celebration! Now let's celebrate!"

Stella walked over to where Musa was sitting and wrapped her hands around her friends arm pulling the music fairy up out of the chair that she occupied. After reaching her feet Musa pulled her arm from Stella's hands and glared at her for a few seconds before walking to her and Tecna's room.

"Is everything alright Musa?" Stella asked as the music fairy entered her and Tecna's room.

A few seconds later a pink pillow was seen flying through the door into Stella's face. Everyone stood there shocked for a few seconds before the pillow fell to the floor leaving a few feathers sticking to her face, causing everyone in the room to crack up laughing.

"You wanted to have a party," Musa said with a smile on her face as she walked out carrying another pillow in her hands, "Then let's have some fun."

Little did the girls know that they were not the only ones to notice the shield being activated. Two figures stood in the tree line looking at the school. One of the two was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a silver mask that covered her entire face and left an opening for her left eye to see from. She peered through the hole in the material looking at the school on the other side of the barrier. The other was the girl that had been the one chasing Serra.

"Why don't we just cut through this pitiful barrier and capture that girl?" Macha asked as she turned to look at the person wearing the silver mask, "You know as well as I do that this barrier is weak."

"I know," Tarvos answered, "but I really don't want to fight an entire school."

"Fine if you don't want to do this then wait here." Macha said as she pulled out a short sword, "I'll be right back."

"Don't Macha," Tarvos exclaimed, "You don't want to disappoint Endymion again do you?"

Tarvos giggled when she saw Macha freeze before leaning against a nearby tree. Macha slow turned to glare at the woman before her.

"He allowed you to try and redeem yourself for your past failure," Tarvos said as she looked over with her single dark blue eye, "but he might not be so lenient in the future."

"Fine then," Macha replied as she put the sword away, "How are we going to get her?"

"We'll wait until morning and sneak in when the barrier is down to grab the girl that Endymion wants." Tarvos answered as she looked at the school once more.

"See you in the morning Serra," Macha said as she placed a hand against the barrier, "Enjoy your last free night," A sound caused Macha to look up at the only window with a light on, "What are they doing up there?"

Layla took the bowl of chips into her hands before taking them into the middle of the dorm and putting them in the center of the table, Stella quickly taking a handful and began to munch down on the chips. "OK, Flora," she spoke, crunching another few chips between her teeth and swallowing. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Flora replied, she didn't even hesitate, knowing that it would be better to admit a long lost secret then to do something daring.

"Have you ever been out with another guy before Helia?" That made the girls lean in and look to the nature fairy who stared at her hands before opening her mouth to reply. "Well…"

"Come on Flo, spill!" Musa exclaimed.

"There was this one guy, back on Linphea," she admitted making Stella lean in closer. "Well come on, details!"

"We only went out one night but I didn't really like him all that much."

"Why? What was he like?" Bloom questioned.

"When we got to the restaurant there was this little girl outside selling roses and he walked straight past her and into the restaurant. I asked her why she was selling the roses and she told me that they were from her mom's garden and that she needed some money to help buy medicinal herbs. So I bought the whole basket."

"That's really nice of you Flora," Layla cooed.

"Yeah but when I got into the restaurant he was upset because I left him waiting, I just left, it wasn't worth it. Stubborn guys aren't for me. But Helia is the first steady relationship I've had."

"Ok then now it's your turn Flora, ask a question to anyone," Stella coordinated, munching on another chip.

"Ok, Lacus, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered.

"Oh come on isn't anyone going to choose dare?" Musa sighed.

"Just you wait Musa," Layla nudged. "Go on Flora."

"Are you and Kira and item?"

"Ooh!" Stella intrigued. "Details!"

"Well," Lacus hesitated, "I care for him deeply, when Athrun and my wedding was called off he was there for me." Lacus's cheeks began to turn a light shade of red.

"Aww come on there must be more to it that that!"

"That's it, plus I haven't seen him for a while, with all their training exercises," Lacus sighed as Harmon landed on her shoulder and took a seat. "You'll see him soon," she smiled.

"Wait you were going to be married?" Musa asked.

"Yes, at the beginning of the war my father and Athrun's father both decided that it would be to the best of all the PLANTs that we were to marry."

"What happened?" Tecna asked.

"After Athrun and Kira's unfortunate battles," Lacus began with a saddened voice, "Kira was found alive by a man by the name of Lowe Guele. Mr. Guele took Kira to Reverend Malchio. With the reverend's help Kira was smuggled up into the PLANTs to my home where he regained his health after those battles."

"How badly was he hurt?" Bloom asked.

"He was hurt as badly as he was when we found him." Lacus replied, "After some time passed and Kira was able to get up and walk around one of the few council members Eileen Canaver was her name called my home, she informed my father that Patrick Zala the PLANT Supreme Council Chairman had changed the target for a large operation that was in the process of commencing at that time. Kira knew that his friends were at the target which was a base called JOSH-A and it was breaking his heart."

"My father agreed with me that Kira needed a new sword to defend the people that he cared for so with my father's permission I helped him sneak into one of the ZAFT bases and that is where he acquired the ZGMF-X10A Freedom." Lacus continued. "As he looked at the Freedom we both agreed that neither will alone nor strength alone would end the war." A small giggle escaped from Lacus's mouth as she remembered what happened next, "I gave him a small kiss on his right cheek and told him to be carful, and that my strength goes with him and he slightly blushed as I pulled back away from him." Lacus looked at the other girls in the room, "From that point through the rest of the war Kira refused to destroy any person's mobile suit, he only disabled them."

"You called them unfortunate battles, am I guessing that Kira and this person Athrun were friends?" Tecna asked as she looked at Lacus. The young coordinator nodded her head as she looked at the girls before her, "They were childhood friends. But that was not what made the battles unfortunate, in one of the battles Kira ended up killing on of Athrun's friends and comrades in front of him, in the other Athrun sadly returned the favor killing one of Kira's friends in front of him."

All the girls gasped when they heard this news.

"Ok Lacus I think that is enough bad news," Stella commented after a few moments of silences, "ask someone another question quick."

"Alright, Layla," she pointed and she nodded her head. "If you had to choose between royalty and the man of your dreams which would you pick?" Layla thought about the question for a moment before finally answering. "Well, that is a tough one. I have been trying to balance being with Nabu and my duties to my kingdom which has not been easy," Causing the girls to giggle, "but if I had to choose just one then it would have to be Nabu."

"Aww," the others cooed.

"Even though you didn't like him at first," Bloom replied causing the others in the room to laugh again.

"You didn't like him at first?" Lacus asked.

"No," Layla replied, "The first time that we met him we all thought that he was working for Valtor, he lied about his name too, said it was Ophir."

"Why would he be using a different name?" Lacus asked with a confused look on her face.

"He had run away from home to meet me," Layla responded, "We both were against the arranged marriage that our parents had decided on, after some time we got to know each other and actually fell in love. After that our parents told us not to worry about the arranged marriage and we could wait to get married when we were older."

"Alright then its Layla's turn to ask someone," Tecna pointed out making the morphix fairy smirk and cross her arms. Her eyes stared directly at the music fairy, "Alright Musa, Truth of Dare?"

"I'm going to take the dare," she replied, confidently. "It's about time something got interesting around here."

"Alright, I dare you to go into my dorm room and get Francis's Teddy Bear."

"A Teddy Bear?" Musa laughed, "this won't be so hard. What are the rules?"

"Francis can't catch you, you aren't allowed to use magic and we need to use one of Tecna's cameras so we can see what you are doing." Tecna stood up and walked into her and Musa's room, removing one of her clip on cameras and giving it to Musa who attached it to her clothes before she opened her laptop on the table and the girls all crowded around. "Walk out into the hallway," Tecna instructed, "the say something so we can see if it's working."

Musa did as she was told before she said, "can everyone hear me?" Tecna gave her thumbs as she closed the door and her journey began.

Stella ate another chip as she watched Musa move down the corridor and arrived at the dorm room.

Quietly Musa placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it entering the room and quietly closing the door behind her. She looked to her left and right before sneaking off to her left.

"You know this doesn't seem all that hard," Bloom whispered.

"Just you wait, Musa will see it in a minute," Layla chuckled, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Musa opened the next door into that of Francis and Layla's room. Francis slept on the right hand side, Layla on the left, and that was when she noticed the sleeping fairy. She didn't move so Musa stepped inside and onto the carpet when the floorboards below creaked. She stopped moving, biting her teeth as the girls next-door all let out a little chuckle.

"Remember Musa… no magic," Layla whispered even thought the camera only allowed one way communications.

She continued around the edge of the bed, looking at the shelves and around the floor but no sign of the bear, then she saw it and her eyes widened.

"Hahahah!" Bloom burst, Stella following suit as Flora, Tecna and Lacus held their laughs to just giggles. "Oh no," Flora sighed, placing a hand to her mouth. "How will she get it?"

"That's the fun part about it all," Layla smiled.

The Teddy Bear was snugly nestled between Francis's arms and her chest; she held it tightly in her arms, never letting it go inside her peaceful dreams.

Musa resisted the urge to swear before she walked over to Layla's side of the room and took a smaller pillow from the edge. Then she stalked quietly over to Francis's side and fanned her hand to create a breeze, hoping that her grip would loosen or she would move.

Instead it had the opposite effect, she held on tighter.

"That's what she gets for picking on you guys for choosing truth," Layla smiled.

Musa thought about the predicament more when she saw a solution and took a single hair between her fingers and pulled it free. It broke with ease and Musa dangled the end of it along Francis's hands, the sensation making her move slightly. Then she did what Musa hoped for. She moved one hand to wipe away what she believed was a bug and Musa reacted fast. She took the bar's ear with one hand and pulled it away, replacing it with Layla's pillow almost immediately.

Francis didn't seem to notice and Musa wiped her brow before heading to the door and moments later confidently strode into the room before throwing the bear at Layla who caught it just before it hit her face. "Thank you, thank you very much, she bowed and Layla and the others laughed. "Alright I'll give you that one Musa."

Stella's arms stretched as she yawned "and I think I'll give myself some beauty rest. I hope you had fun Lacus."

"I did, thank you," she smiled.

"Well I'm going to head off too," Layla smiled, lifting the teddy into the air. "Better give this back to Francis before she notices it's gone."

After another few minutes only Flora and Lacus were left in the living room of the dorm. Flora lifted the bowls and started re-sealing packets of chips while Lacus helped. Chatta and Harmony were now sleeping on a small beanbag in the corner of the room. Lacus placed her hand over her widening mouth. "You should get some rest, sweetie, it's been a long day."

"Yeah it has," Lacus smiled before turning her gaze outside the window and to the stars shining in the sky. "But a beautiful one."

Down below at the edge of the trees Tarvos noticed the two people in the window. A rage started to build inside of her as she looked at the pink haired figure. Macha saw her grabbing the hilt of her sword.

"What are you doing?" Macha asked.

Tarvos raised her sword high above her head aiming directly at the shield before her. Before she could lower it she could feel another pair of hands on the hilt stopping her.

"What happened to waiting until morning?" Macha asked when Tarvos looked at her.

"I don't care anymore," Tarvos yelled, "It's her fault that daddy is gone!"

"What do you mean daddy?" Macha asked, "The closest thing that we have to a father is Endyimon since he created us."

"I am not waiting any longer to kill that girl!" Tarvos said as she removed Macha's hands from her sword.

Tarvos raised the sword high above her head again ready to cut through the barrier before her, as her hands started to swing forward she felt a blast of energy hit her side sending her flying to the ground a few feet away.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you spoil master Endyimon's plan," Macha said when Tarvos looked at her with rage in her eyes.

Tarvos turned her vision toward the window to see the light shut off in the room before darkness over took her vision.

The following morning Lacus opened her eyes to the bright sun invading the dorm.

"Morning sleepy head," Layla greeted.

"What time is it?" Lacus asked making Layla look to the clock on the far side of the living room. "Almost nine-"

"Damn it I'm late!" Lacus replied as she hurled the bed sheets from her body before rushing to get herself dressed and her teeth brushed.

"Why the hurry?" Layla questioned.

I have… combat training… with Ms. Griselda," she replied between each stroke of her brush against her teeth. Rinsing her mouth out with water she spat into the sink, took a brush and combed the knots from her hair, pulled on her shoes and ran out the door. "You definitely don't want to be late for that," Layla laughed.

"Good morning ladies!" Griselda announced as Lacus joined the back of the group near Musa and Flora. "Ah, so good to see you decided to grace us with your presence Ms. Clyne."

"Sorry… I overslept," Lacus replied with a yawn.

"Well maybe if you weren't up so late partying you would have woken on time. Now, since you're late you can go first. Today is all about testing your capabilities as a fairy and to see just how strong your powers truly are. So it will be an unpleasant experience."

Lacus slowly walked to the front of the room listening to the whispers of the other girls around her. After arriving to where Griselda had pointed to she watched as the Assistant Headmistress activated a light blue shield between the two of them.

"Now since you have not achieved your fairy form just send as strong of an attack at the barrier as you can and I will evaluate the power level." Griselda said as she looked Lacus.

"Actually," Lacus started to say. "Enough of your stalling," Griselda replied harshly.

Lacus nodded her head and closed her eyes. A flash of light surrounded Lacus for a few seconds before dissipating leaving Lacus floating in the air. The shocked expression which was on Ms. Griselda's face, caused a few of the students to giggle.

"I see that you have achieved your fairy form," Griselda said with a small smile on her face, "Now I can see just how much strength you truly have."

Lacus nodded her head before sending attack after attack at the barrier. Each blast being absorbed into the shield like nothing was hitting it. As Griselda stood there taking notes on her clipboard she saw when Lacus slowly landed on her feet.

"Is that all that you have Ms. Clyne?" Griselda asked looking at the young fairy, "The objective is to break this barrier, if you can not then I am sorry but you will have to do extra training and that means that you will not have any free time to spend with your friends," Griselda turned toward the rest of the giggling class, "That goes for the rest of you also."

"I can try one thing," Lacus replied before closing her eyes.

"Be careful Lacus," Musa called out from the back of the room.

"Why did you say that?" Flora whispered to her friend.

"You'll see." Musa whispered back.

"Any time you're ready Ms. Clyne." Griselda commented as she continued to stare at Lacus.

Inside Lacus's mind a small spark of light began to form in the darkness until it created a small bluish grey jewel in the shape of a seed. The jewel sat slowly descended till it hit an invisible barrier bouncing up the direction that it had started to fall from before exploding into a shower of light. As she slowly opened her eyes the entire class gasped at what they were looking at.

"Are you alright Ms. Clyne?" Griselda asked as she looked at the change's that had happened to her student.

"Yes I am," Lacus replied before feeling something attaching to her.

She looked down to see a small microphone shaped pouch attached to her left hip and a small treble clef with a white gem attached to it on the right side of her chest. She then looked at the barrier in front of her and lifted her right hand toward it. A shiny clef shaped bow appeared in her hand as she aimed right at the barrier.

"Bass Bow!" Lacus called out as a single white arrow formed.

The arrow flew through the air hitting the shield shattering it into an untold amount of pieces. Shards of the barrier flew toward the Assistant Headmistress causing cuts to form along her hands and arms as she covered her face to avoid being hurt.

Musa began to move toward the front of the class when she noticed Lacus beginning to collapse. Flora was trailing only a few feet behind as they reached their friend's unconscious form on the floor.

"Is she alright?" Ms. Griselda asked as she walked over to where the three fairies were.

"She'll be okay," Musa explained, "she must have used up all her power in that one attack."

"What happened?" Griselda asked.

"The same thing when everyone heard someone singing," Musa answered as she and Flora helped Lacus up off of the floor.

Musa and Flora carefully moved Lacus over to the side of the room while Griselda watched. After setting her down against the wall both girls turned to look at their teacher.

"I want at least one of you two to stay with Ms. Clyne until she awakens," Griselda said as she looked at the unconscious fairy, "after she wakes up I want you to take her back to your dorm to rest."

"Yes ma'am," Both fairies replied.

"I need to talk to Ms. Faragonda about this," Griselda said to herself before turning to look at the rest of the class, "You are all dismissed." A cheer was heard from all of the other girls in the room before Ms. Griselda cleared her throat, "We will continue with this exercise tomorrow."

Musa and Flora quickly turned to see Lacus slowly open her eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie? How do you feel?" Flora asked.

"I'm okay, I think," Lacus replied, "I just feel a bit weak."

"Let's get you back to the dorm to rest," Musa said as she helped Lacus up off of the floor.

"I'd rather go get some fresh air," Lacus replied.

"Okay then let's all head out to the quad," Flora said, "The others should be done with classes by now."

"How long was I unconscious?" Lacus asked as she looked at her two friends.

"The school day just ended," Musa replied.

After making it to the door way of the school Lacus, Musa and Flora could see the others sitting on a bench not far from where they were. A smile grew on their friends faces as they neared.

"How are you feeling after what happened earlier?" Bloom asked as her friends sat down next to her.

"I feel better," Lacus replied, "but how did you know something happened?"

"Oh, I told them what happened when I went and got some lunch for me and Musa," Flora answered, "They were worried when we did not arrive for any of our other classes."

"I will kill you!" A voice yelled from the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The sounds of boots clamoring against tile filled the hallways of the school. "Kira, do you even know where you're going?" Sky yelled as he tried to catch up to the young coordinator.

"No but I need to find Lacus." Kira yelled back.

"Then let's check the girl's dorm to see if they are there."

Kira nodded his head before following the other in the direction of the dorm.

Sky and the others burst through the girl's dorm room to see Bloom, Tecna, Flora and Layla all sitting quietly inside, not saying a word. "Where are the others?" Riven asked as Layla lifted her head.

"They're in the nurse's office," Flora explained. "Stella's unconscious, Musa has a broken arm and Lacus has a few broken ribs." Riven, Brandon and Kira all turned and ran outside the door while the others closed the door and walked towards their girlfriends.

"We were told by Saladin that someone attacked Alfea," Helia sighed, sitting next to Flora as she leaned onto his chest. "We came over as soon as we heard."

"What happened?" Timmy questioned.

"The same person who attacked Serra was the one who attacked." Bloom replied. "She yelled out and attacked us from behind ramming Stella's head into the ground." Tears began to fill Bloom's eyes. "I thought that she was dead from the impact."

"We all spread apart and tried to stop the girl but none of us could stop her." Layla continued as she leaned on Nabu's shoulder, "She started to just target Lacus with her sword and separated her from us. Musa was able to get between the two of them and raise her shield just before the girl attacked."

"We all heard a sickening snapping sound as the sword collided with her shield." Tecna said with sadness in her voice. "After kicking Musa away we could see her arm was bent out of shape as she tried to get back up. She then looked directly into Lacus's eyes before she began to laugh."

"She was about to strike Lacus with her sword but Bloom actual hit her with one of her spells sending the masked girl flying away from Lacus." Flora said as she looked down to the floor. "It wasn't strong enough to stop her though as she turned to look at Bloom. We could see a large crack had formed in the middle of her mask."

"She then tried to attack me but Lacus jumped in between us and created a shield to block her sword." Bloom responded, "The impact sent her flying into one of the trees in the quad. As she continued to attack us we tried to stop her but she just avoided every one of our spells."

"Then how did you stop her?" Nabu asked.

"Serra walked into the quad talking to Nova," Bloom continued, "When she heard her voice the girl let out a primal scream and turned to attack her. I don't know why but she did not bother to avoid the attack that I sent toward her and it sent her flying away from Serra and Nova. After she recovered she turned to look at us and took two steps before the mask on her face shattered and she collapsed to the ground."

"We better go check on the others." Sky said after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

"Why didn't you get her out of there?" Endymion yelled.

"I'm sorry sir." Macha apologized.

"You're sorry!" Her master shouted causing the others in the room to flinch.

"I am sorry," Macha said as she looked toward the ground, "I dozed off while we were waiting for that girl. Tarvos's voice is what woke me up."

"You dozed off!" Endymion slammed his fists against the desk before him.

The two Gorre wrapped their arms tightly around Innis, feeling their bodies shivering from fear at their masters yelling.

"I thought that I put you in charge so this would not happen." Endymion said as he glared at Macha through his mask, "Now why did you not attack those fairies to save Macha? You had the power to rescue her."

"More and more fairies were coming into the area every moment." Macha replied, "I did not have the power to fight the entire school alone."

Endymion took a deep breath as he sat back in his as he rubbed his temples, "Now how are you going to fix this problem?"

"I was going to take Inn-"

"No!" Endymion slammed his fist down, "How are you going to solve this problem?"

"I am not sure how I am going to fix this." Macha replied.

"Not what I wanted to hear!" Endymion yelled as he stood up and walked around the desk.

He forcefully cupped Macha's chin in his hand and released a burst of electricity making her squirm until the pain stopped. Releasing his grasp as she grimaced and wiped tears from her eyes he leaned over, staring into her eyes. "You will go back to Alfea and rescue Tarvos or die trying…understood?"

Tarvos whimpered a yes as Endymion turned his back on her. The small candle flames all blew out suddenly, shrouding the room in darkness. "All of you, out now!" they followed orders before a large flame ignited to his right. Inside the flames glow he saw the silhouette of a woman.

"You shouldn't treat them like that you know?" The mysterious woman giggled.

"Why not?" Endymion asked, "They are just pawns to release you mistress Leia."

"True," Leia giggled, "But without them you would have to find the other seals alone."

Leia said her goodbyes before the flame disappeared before her leaving her in her damp, dark and lonesome cell. 'The same goes for you Endymion; you are just a pawn and, sometimes, the pawn is a necessary sacrifice.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alfea<strong>

Opening the door everyone could see Brandon sitting next to the bed with Stella in it. He had wrapped his hands around her left hand and they could see a few tears slowly escaping from his eyes. "Please Stella be alright."

"Are you sure you're okay?" A voice from a different part of the room asked.

"I'm fine Kira," Lacus replied with pain in her voice, "I'm more worried about Stella."

"I'm worried about her too," Musa said as everyone turned to look at the other two beds, "But Ophelia said that she will be alright."

"I know I just," Lacus said as she winced in pain, "I just didn't like how hard her head hit the ground."

"You said that the person that attacked you was brought here also," Riven said as he was leaning against a nearby wall, "Where was she taken?"

"She was taken to a room just down the hall from here so someone could keep an eye on her." Bloom replied.

"Is she awake?" Kira asked as he turned his vision toward the group that had just entered the room.

"She just woke up." Nurse Ophelia said as she entered the room.

"Can I see her?" Kira asked.

"Why do you want to do that?" Lacus asked.

"I want to ask her why she attacked you and the others." Kira replied as he turned to look back at Lacus.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ophelia said as she walked over to where Stella was lying.

"Please I have to know why she did this." Kira pleaded.

After flashing a light into Stella eyes and writing something on her clip board she placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder. He looked up to see a friendly smile on her face, "She has a concussion but she will be alright." Turning to look at Kira Ophelia could see how serious Kira was about talking to the girl in the other room. "Fine you can go and talk to her." She said.

"Thank you." Kira said with a small smile on his face.

"But I don't want you going alone."

"I'll go with him." Riven replied as he pushed himself off of the wall.

"I think we all should." Lacus said as she slowly stood up.

"Wait a minute miss." Ophelia said, "I have not given you permission to leave."

"I want to hear what she says." Lacus replied as she looked at the nurse.

Ophelia could see a determination in Lacus's eyes that told her the young girl would not listen to what she had to say.

"Fine just be careful." Ophelia said defeated.

"Thank you." Lacus replied.

Kira felt nervous as he walked down the hallway with the others trailing closely behind. Each one of them waiting to see who had hurt their girlfriends, and to find out why and what their intentions were. The door opened as they approached and Kira's heart stopped beating. His eyes didn't blink, his breathing stopped. Standing near the bed with a bandage on her head was Flay. The girl that had been in the life pod that Rau Le Creuset had destroyed with his Providence Gundam's DRAGOON… the girl that he had seen die. It was impossible, there was no possible way for her to still be alive, and he witnessed as the flames of the exploding life pod consumed her with his own eyes. It was only when Riven barged into his arm and ran across the room that he realized he wasn't dreaming and that this was all real.

Riven took the girl by her arms and slammed her into the wall, Helia and Sky both in hot pursuit, pulling him away to stop him from hurting her. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned, hot breath against her face. She couldn't answer: in the process of barging her into the wall, one of his hands had found its way to her throat. "You'll get what's coming to you for hurting our friends." Sky managed to push him away, releasing the girl to the floor where she choked and coughed for air. But none of them knelt by her side to help, they just stood quietly, waiting for her to get back up while Riven had a chance to cool down.

Lacus turned to Kira, who had been standing still as the girl lifted her head and saw him. "Are you okay Kira?" She asked causing the others to turn toward him.

"Fl…Flay is that you?" Kira asked.

"Wait a minute, you know this bitch!" Riven yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you boy's but my name is Tarvos not Flay." Tarvos replied as she picked herself off of the floor.

"Fl…Flay how did you survive?" Kira asked with a shocked voice.

"I said that my name is Tarvos not Flay." Tarvos answered with anger in her voice, "So quit calling me Flay."

"What do you mean how did she survive?" A voice asked from behind everyone.

They all turned to see Ms. Faragonda standing just inside the door.

"Kira witnessed her being killed right in front of him." Lacus answered.

Tears began to fill the corner of Kira's eyes as he remembered the final battle of the Bloody Valentine War. "It might be easier to show you what I witnessed then to try and explain it." He said as he turned his vision toward Tecna, "I know that you and Timmy removed the OS of the Freedom but did you also remove the recorded video data?"

Tecna thought for a few moments before removing her mini computer. After typing a little bit she turned to look at Kira and nodded her head. "Let me bring up the video, this is from September Twenty Seventh, Cosmic Era Seventy One. It was during the last battle of the Bloody Valentine War."

Everyone watched the screen shake before it centered on a large white shuttle. Out of the corner of the screen everyone could see a single green energy blast heading toward the transport. The picture blurred as everyone could tell that the Freedom was rushing in the direction of the shuttle. Just before the blast hit the right arm of the Freedom came into view with its red, black and white shield in hand absorbing the shot from the Providence Gundam protecting it. Moving the shield away they could all see a girl sitting near the window looking out at the Gundam that had just saved her life with tears forming at the corners of her eyes. They all then looked at Tarvos seeing that she was the same person before turning back toward the screen.

They could all read her lips when she said Kira. But from above the ship a single blast from one of the DRAGOONS tore a hole through the middle of the ship, the camera showed as a flame ignited inside the pod burning everything and everyone.

"Flay, No!" Kira's voice could be heard calling out over the radio of the mobile suit as the escaped pod exploded filling the screen with a brilliant white flash.

Kira ended the video before turning to look at the girl sitting on the bed. He could see tears starting to build at the corner of her eyes.

"Flay are you okay?" Kira asked as he took a step toward her.

"I said my name is Tarvos!" The girl yelled.

The girl yelled before gripping her skull, a burning sensation rippled through her head.

"I…am…Flay." she whimpered before her left hand glowed suddenly. Kira ran to her side and saw a symbol on her hand.

The symbol was crimson red, highlighting the downward triangles sharp edges that edged into her skin. At the very center was the letter L, elongated and surrounded by sharp thorny vines that curled their way around the vertical and horizontal axis.

'I'm Flay,' her thoughts remembered, she remembered sitting inside of the shuttle, watching the blast coming her way, it being blocked thanks to Kira and then the pain from her hand spread through her body, sending her plummeting to the ground. Ophelia ran to her side, called for by Faragonda. She took a look at the symbol and watched as it disappeared. "What just happened to her?"

"It's possession magic," Faragonda explained. "A glyph is put on the person to control them."

"I didn't see it during my examination," Ophelia explained and Faragonda nodded slowly.

"It only occurs to control. I have a feeling that there is more to Flay or Tarvos then meets the eye." Kira helped Ophelia move the unconscious girl into the bed. "I think its time you all left to give her some rest, you included Kira."

"Wait is this anything like what Valtor used while he tried to take over the magical dimensions?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but it is a stronger version." The headmistress answered.

"Then can't we use our fairy dust to remove it?" Musa asked.

"I need to find out if that will work or not girls," Faragonda answered, "This form of possession magic has not been seen in a very long, it is one that is connected to a person's core so I am not sure if the fairy dust will work."

"We can at least try." Bloom said as she looked at the unconscious girl.

"It might do more damage then good," Ms. Faragonda replied, "Just wait until I do a little research before you attempt to use your fairy dust."

After leaving the room and making their way outside the girls stood and watched as everyone but Riven walked into the ship.

"I really don't want to leave you here alone with that girl." Riven said as he looked at Musa's arm.

"I know but you need to get back to Red Fountain." Musa replied with a smile on her face.

"Riven could you keep an eye on Kira for me?" Lacus asked causing the specialist to turn toward her, "It took him a while before he started to talk after the war ended and now to have Flay come back into his life like this I am worried about him."

"I will," Riven replied before turning toward the ship.

Everyone watched as the ramp lifted, closing the specialist's view of the outside world before they hovered into the sky and flew away, disappearing amongst the stars. Lacus's best wishes followed. She hoped that Kira would be alright and that the hidden secrets of the past would be finally revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: The song in this chapter is Shizuka no Yoru ni' (In the Quiet Night) by Rie Tanaka**

**Chapter 13**

'Where can he be?' Riven thought to himself as he walked out the front doors of Red Fountain into the park area of the school, 'Musa and Lacus wanted me to keep an eye on him and he just up and disappeared.'

Turning around the corner of the building Riven found who he was looking for sitting on a bench underneath a nearby tree staring off into the distance. Quickening his pace he marched over toward the bench.

"You're a pain to find." Riven said as he neared Kira.

Kira just continued to stare off into space acting like Riven was not even there.

"Are you okay?" Riven asked as he placed his right hand on Kira's shoulder.

Kira glanced at Riven to watch him sit down next to him before turning his head back in the direction that he was looking before. Riven turned his vision in the same direction to see that Kira was sitting in the same place that he has many times when he thought about Musa.

"You seem to have something on your mind," Riven said as he looked off in the distance barely being able to see the school for fairies, "Care to share?"

"No," he snapped, still distant.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you-"

"No!" He yelled. "There are some things that you can't take about, some things that aren't going to be resolved by talking them through. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No," Riven replied and Kira stood up to leave though he stopped him by pulling him back down.

"I know what its like; to not want to talk things through, to hold it all inside and you know what it does? It festers into anger or hatred or sadness, and you can't shake that off until you open up…trust me I understand." Kira was still silent and this time Riven started to stand to his feet. "Suit yourself."

"Wait."

"Yes," Riven replied as he turned around.

"How?" Kira asked.

"How what?"

"How am I supposed to deal with someone returning from the dead when I watched them die right before me?"

* * *

><p>Musa walked down stairs and outside into the quad, hoping to fill her lungs with some much needed fresh air when she saw Lacus sitting in the middle of the garden, her head hanging down. She quietly made her way over to where her friend was sitting, past all the flowers. When she reached near the bench she saw her mother's necklace in her hand. Musa's shadow caused Lacus to look up. "Oh, Musa," Lacus said as she tightened her grip around the heart shaped necklace. "I'm…I'm sorry that I was not able to keep your mothers necklace from being destroyed."<p>

The sadness in Lacus's voice caused a few tears to begin to build in the corner of Musa's eyes. She was not sure if they were from anger over the fact that her mother's necklace was destroyed or joy over the fact that Ms. Faragonda was able to repair the small item. Sitting on the bench next to Lacus she could hear the sobs coming from her friend.

"It's ok," Musa replied.

"No…no its not." Lacus said with sadness still in her voice, "You should take it back."

Musa watched as Lacus slowly moved her shaking hands toward her. As they neared she wrapped her own hands around her friends and pushed them closer to Lacus's body. The shock of what had just happened caused Lacus to turn her vision toward the music fairy.

"No, I gave it to you." Musa said as she shook her head.

"Bu…but."

"No, I know that you did not do it on purpose." Musa said as she looked into the tearing blue-gray eyes looking at her. "And like I had said my mother would have wanted you to have it."

"So what can you tell me about this Flay person?" Musa asked as she leaned back to look up into the sky.

"I only met her once." Lacus replied. "It was on the Archangel after Kira had rescued my life after the Silverwind was destroyed. While I was there I ended up meeting many people most of them were nice even though we were on opposite sides of the war at the time."

"Is everything okay Lacus?" Musa asked when she noticed some tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes," Lacus nodded, "I offered my hand in friendship but she refused to shake it, just because I was a Coordinator."

"So she hated Coordinators?"

"I think at that time yes just because of the war," Lacus said as she took a breath, "That happened so much. But after everything was said and done I was escorted to a room and was told to stay there while I was on the ship. Haro escaped a few times and caused some problems."

"Who is Haro?" Musa asked.

"Haro was another robot built by Kira's friend Athrun; I enjoyed them so much that he brought one over every time he visited." Lacus replied with a smile on her face, "They all looked like little balls and one of them was a cute pink ball that I would keep with me all the time, I called him Mr. Pink but he was destroyed when we arrived here."

"I'm sorry."

"No I think that he would be causing a lot of mischief here at the school and would also be another robot that Digit would be chasing all over the school." Lacus replied, "But getting back to Flay, while I was there the Archangel was approached by a small escort fleet of ships before being attacked by ZAFT ships." A few tears began to fall from Lacus's eyes as she continued, "She ended up dragging me to the bridge of the ship and told the captain that if the battle did not stop she would kill me."

"Why would she threaten your life like that?" Musa asked, "I mean how was you dying going to prove anything?"

"At the time my father was the Supreme Council chairman of ZAFT." Lacus answered, "If she would have killed me then it would have been a loss to all of ZAFT. What happened next before the fighting could stop is something that I will never forget; right before all of our eyes the ship that Flay's father was on was destroyed. I don't know what went though her mind at that time losing her father right before her but my heart went out to her. If there was anything that I could have done to help her through that I would have but I could do nothing."

"Wow," Musa replied, "I would have never imagined that something like that could have happened to her. I know what it is like watching a parent die in front of you but nothing like that."

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked.

"When I was much younger my mother had gotten very sick," Musa said with sadness in her voice, "She never recovered from the illness and passed away because of it. At that time my father who was a song writer had given up on music all together, but as I grew up I developed a love for music and then discovered my powers. My second year here at Alfea I was to give a concert but before it happened my father showed up and told me that I had to give up my singing or he would remove me from the school."

"Why would he do that?"

"After her death he never played a single note of music." Musa said, "Before the concert at Red Fountain he told me that it would be my first and last performance. He did not want to lose me like he had lost my mother. During the concert Stormy had attacked and with Riven's help I was able to gain my Charmix and beat her." A small smile appeared on Musa's lips as she continued, "After the concert my father could tell just how much that I loved singing and has allowed me to continue to pursue a singing career."

"I am happy that he did allow you to continue." Lacus replied, "I have heard you singing a few times and you have a beautiful voice."

"So do you," Musa said.

"Thanks." Lacus replied as she stood up and walked over to the plaque in the garden. A few tears began to flow from her eyes as she looked at it.

"Is everything alright Lacus?" Musa asked as she joined her friend.

"Yes I was just remembering the victims of the Junius Seven attack." Lacus replied, "I know that it must have affected all of you hearing about it."

"Yes it did," Musa replied. "I just wish there was something more that I could do to show how much it has affected us."

"There is a song that I sung during the war as a remembrance to all the lost people." Lacus said.

"There was?" Musa asked as she looked at her friend, "Can I hear it?"

"Sure." Lacus nodded her head.

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you  
>Forgetting the past and dreaming of you<br>Time passes by and memories fade  
>But time can't erase the love that we've made<em>

_And the stars in the sky,  
>That I wish upon can't bring you back to my side.<br>Though your not here with me  
>I dream of the day we'll meet again.<em>

_Hold me close so deep in your heart  
>I will find you no matter where I have to go<br>And dream of me for I will be there  
>Follow the stars that gleam in the quiet night.<em>

Lacus turned to see Musa with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Are you okay Musa?" Lacus asked.

"Yes," Musa nodded. "The song just brought a few memories of my mom to mind is all."

Lacus gave her friend a small smile before wrapping her arms around the music fairy.

* * *

><p>"In a way, everyone goes through what you are," Riven replied, earning him a strange look as Kira said, "what?"<p>

"Everyone who loses someone they love sees them on the odd occasion of hears their voices in their dreams. But eventually you get used to the fact that they aren't there any more. In a way you should be happy. Wouldn't you rather see her alive and walking then dead and only living in your dreams?"

"Already had her turn up in my mind once and it was at an important time." Kira replied with a small sad laugh.

"What?" Riven asked, "what do you mean?"

"After Flay's death I just sat inside the Freedom overcome with grief knowing that if I had focused more on the battle then getting to her then I could have saved her."

"You don't know that." Riven replied.

"Yes I do," Kira replied with tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "I could have saved her. I could have kept her from feeling all that pain."

"Listen Kira sometimes there are just something's that we can't change."

"You don't know what I'm going through."

"Yes I do!" Riven yelled making Kira turn to see tears slowly flowing from the Specialist's eyes, "I know what it feels like to lose someone; I lost my brother just before he was to come to Red Fountain. He died in a car accident on our home planet."

Riven took a deep breath before continuing, "I see him all the time. I see him in Sky and it just makes me so mad thinking that they would have been so much alike. I hate that if he was able to come here then I would never have been allowed. I hate that if my brother was still alive that I would have never met Musa. And I hate that the accident was all my fault."

Sitting back and looking into the sky Riven began to laugh as the tears continued to fall from his eyes. Kira's eyes widened in shock before he slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Riven's left shoulder causing the Specialist to stop his laughing.

"Riven are you okay?" Kira asked with a fearful voice.

"Yeah," Riven replied, "it was like I said if you keep stuff inside then it will continually eat at you." A small giggle escaped his lips, "You know I haven't even told that to Musa. I had Professor Saladin promise that he would not tell anyone when I started my first year here; I didn't want anyone to feel pity for me because my brother died."

"I am sure that your friends would not have felt pity for you, they would have helped you through those tough times."

"Yeah you're probably right, but I didn't want them to be my friends to begin with. I never wanted to have a friend that was just like my brother. But slowly over the years they have become my friends and I would never want to go through life without them. I know that since I met Musa I found the one person that I wanted to love for the rest of my life, I know that we fight from time to time but I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her."

"I know what you mean; I don't know what I would do without Lacus." Kira replied.

"The way that you called out her name when she died I could tell that you had a history with Flay, care to share?"

"Yeah we had a history together, I will admit during the time before we were all sucked up into the war I had a crush on her but she was engaged to my friend Sai Argyle so I would never do anything to hurt him. Besides it seemed like she didn't even notice me."

A small laugh escaped Riven's mouth from what he had just heard.

"Sorry," Riven explained, "I know that had to suck with her not noticing you."

"Yeah," Kira replied. "I found a malfunctioning life pod after the Archangel escaped Heliopolis."

"Wait a minute what are the Archangel and Heliopolis?" Riven asked.

"Heliopolis was the name of the Orb resource satellite that me and my friends lived on before we were sucked into the war." Kira said, "And before you ask Orb is the name of the country that I am from it is a small island in the Pacific Ocean near Australia. The Archangel was the name of the warship that was developed on the same satellite."

"ZAFT had found out that the Earth Alliance was in the process of building five prototype mobile suits, they attacked and during the process everyone headed toward different life pods." Kira continued, "After a few different things happened, me and my friends had to escape on the Archangel because Heliopolis began to fall apart."

"Wow," Riven said, "I'm sorry to hear about your home."

"It was my fault," Kira replied, "I had to use the Strike without training and ended up shooting the part of the satellite that was keeping everything together. After escaping I had found life pod that was just drifting in space and could not leave it there. The Lt. Commander protested but captain Ramius allowed me to bring the pod aboard. As the people disembarked I was surprised that Flay was one of them."

"So how happy was she that you had saved her?"

"She was happy," Kira replied, "But I was happier that she was safe and Sai and she were back together. Everything seemed okay until a couple of weeks later. That was when I found the life pod that Lacus was in."

"I was wondering how you two first met." Riven said.

"Yeah but things started to go down hill from there."

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"Three days later an advanced fleet of the Earth Alliances was waiting for us and Flay's father was on one of the ships." Kira replied, "I tried to help stop the fighting but it did not stop until the ship that he was on was destroyed. The battle finally ended when Lt. Commander Badgiruel announced that Lacus was on the Archangel."

"The next day I slipped off the ship with Lacus on board the Strike, I did not agree with what happened and took her back to ZAFT. My friend Athrun told me that I should go with him but I could not I had to protect my friends that were onboard the Archangel. Three days later we rendezvoused with the rest of the fleet that was waiting for us, another battle happened as we were ordered to descend to Earth and during it a shuttle with the civilians that I had saved was shot down killing them all." A few tears began to slip from the corner of Kira's eyes as he thought back to that battle.

"We ended up in the northern part of Africa instead of where we wanted to." Kira continued, "I was in the medical bay for two days because of a fever that developed during the descent, when I woke up I found that Flay had stayed by me the entire time and cared for me. That was when she broke off her engagement with Sai and we became a couple." Tears began to flow more steadily from Kira's eyes as he continued, "My friendship with Sai almost ended because of me and Flay getting together. The relationship lasted for two months, and it did get physical."

"You two had?" Riven asked with a shocked face.

"Yeah," Kira replied, "But after we had arrived at Orb I broke the relationship off telling her that it was a mistake. She did not take it the best but I was hoping that we could at least stay friends after that."

"So what happened after you broke it off?"

"She wanted to talk to me but I had told her that it could wait till after a battle that we were going into." Kira said sadly, "That was the last time that I saw her alive, that is until she attacked Alfea."

* * *

><p>Bloom knocked on the large blue wooden doors to the headmistress's office. Her heart was beating fast as was the hearts of the other three with her. They were all sitting in their dorm room with Musa when there was a knock on the door, when Flora answered it Ms. Griselda was standing outside with the same stern face that she always had on her face.<p>

She had told them that Ms. Faragonda wanted to see them and Lacus before walking off down the hallway. Each one began to think what they had done to get in trouble knowing from past experiences that a visit by the head of discipline like she had just done was not a good sign. All eyes turned toward Stella who raised her hands up in defense.

Waving her hands in front of her she told the girls that she had done nothing wrong. A few giggles escaped the lips of her friends before they stood up to go and find out what they had done. Walking down the hallway Musa told her friends that she would go and find Lacus and both of them would meet the others at Ms. Faragonda's office.

Nearing the doors to the office they could see Layla walking down the hallway toward the same destination.

"You may enter," A voice from the other side of the door replied.

Gulping slightly Bloom slowly opened the door to the office and walked in, followed closely by the others with her. A small smile on the headmistress's face caused the girls to relax ever so slightly as they walked toward the chairs sitting next to the desk.

"You wanted to see us Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked nervously as the girls entered into the room.

"Yes dear," Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at the five girls. "But where are Musa and Lacus?"

"Musa told us that she would find Lacus and the two would meet us here." Tecna replied.

"Are we in trouble?" Flora asked.

"No dear." Ms. Faragonda chuckled, "You are not in trouble."

"Then why did you want to see us?" Bloom asked politely.

"I wanted to talk to you girls a little more about the necklace that Lacus now owns." Ms. Faragonda answered, "But let us wait until she and Musa arrive."

Just as Ms. Faragonda had leaned back in her chair another knock was heard from the door. "You may enter." The headmistress called out. The door slowly opened to reveal Musa and Lacus standing on the other side. Ms. Faragonda smiled as she watched the two girls join the others in the room.

"Miss Clyne, would you still happen to have the necklace that Musa gave to you?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Yes I do Ms. Faragonda." Lacus replied before pulling the small heart shaped necklace out and placing it on the desk.

"Good," Ms. Faragonda said as she lifted the small heart into her hands, "I told you that this was on of a set of four used to seal a person away."

"Yes," Musa replied, "You called it the Heart of Music."

"Yes." The headmistress said as she placed the item back on the desk, "The other three are called The Heart of Nature, The Heart of Light and The Heart of Fire."

"Is there anything else that you know about them?" Tecna asked.

"No," Ms. Faragonda shook her head, "Most knowledge has been lost since they were created, and no one knows where they are at this time. The only other information that I was able to uncover is that each one is made from a different precious gem."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked.

"The Heart of Music as you know was made from a red Ruby." Ms. Faragonda began, "What I found out are The Heart of Nature is made from a green Emerald, The Heart of Light is made from a yellow Topaz, and the Heart of Fire is made from a blue Sapphire."

"So we need to try and find out where the other three necklaces are to try and save them from being destroyed and releasing the seal that they make." Bloom replied.

Before anything else could be said a loud explosion rocked the entire school.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Wha…what's going on?" Stella asked as a second explosion rocked the school.

Before anyone could answer Stella a small orb of red energy hit the wall below the large window to the office. The resulting explosion smashed the window into thousands of pieces that flew toward everyone. The scene played out is slow motion in everyone's eyes as they dived to try and get away from the flying shards of glass.

Flora raised her hands preparing to feel the shards enter into her arms and body. When she did not feel anything she opened her eyes to see a light pink shield between the wall and everyone else in the room. A small sigh of relief escaped from Flora's mouth when she saw the small shards of glass lying on the floor.

Pushing herself up off of the floor Flora could see that the wall the window was in now lying in pieces across the floor. She quickly looked at the others to see that they were okay before turning to see Ms. Faragonda lowering her arms to release the small shield that was created.

"Again what is going on?" Stella asked as she pushed herself off of the floor.

The doors to the office flung open as Griselda ran inside. "Someone is attacking the school." She yelled.

"Do you know what they are looking for?" Faragonda asked receiving a sharp shriek from Stella. "No! Why on earth would we know what they want?"

Musa's eye's widened in shock as she rushed for the door to the office. "Musa, where are you going?" Bloom yelled out. "I think they are after the person that attacked Lacus."

Rushing through the halls of the school Musa turned down the one to the infirmary. Rounding the corner she could see Ophelia lying on the floor, a pool of blood spreading under her fallen form. She hurried to her side and turned the woman over to see various small cuts over her arms and a particularly nasty cut to her forehead.

"Let me go!" Flay yelled.

Musa turned her head toward the open doorway to see a person wearing a blue jumpsuit and a silver mask griping tightly onto Flay's wrists. She could see dark blue that reached the middle of the person's back.

"No Macha you need to come back with me now." Tarvos demanded.

"My name is not Macha its Flay!" Flay yelled with pain in her voice.

Musa could see a slight glow appearing on Flay's left hand where the same symbol as before began to appear. She could also see the grip of the other person's hands tighten causing the young girl to drop down to one knee.

"What do you mean you're not Macha?" Tarvos asked, "I have known you since Endymion created you. Now get up we are leaving."

"You're not going anywhere!" Musa yelled causing the person in the silver mask to turn her attention in her direction.

"And what do you think you can do to stop me fairy?" Macha asked as she stared at Musa.

"Winx Enchantix!" Musa called out before raising her hands toward the person clutching onto Flay's wrists. "Soundwave Attack!"

Purple waves of energy flowed from Musa's hands rushing toward the person standing before her. The energy collided with Tarvos's chest knocking her off of her feet and releasing her grip around Flay's wrists. The momentum sent her flying into the wall behind with a loud crash.

Flay ran over to where Musa was before hiding behind her. "Are you okay?" Musa asked looking over her shoulder. The red head nodded and Musa could see the fear in her eyes. A small laugh caused Musa to change her vision back toward the area that Tarvos had crashed into the wall.

The small pile of rubble began to move as Tarvos slowly sat up. "Is that all you have to try and stop me?" Tarvos giggled.

Musa and Flay watched as Tarvos raised a silver scepter with a red gem attached to it. As the gem began to glow pieces of the wall rose from the ground before flying toward Musa sending her flying into the wall behind. "I'm not done with you." Tarvos said as she sent more debris flying toward the music fairy.

* * *

><p>Exiting the school Helia gripped his art supplies tightly in his hands; he turned around the corner of the school to head toward his favorite spot to sit. He loved drawing pictures while sitting on the bench that he had met Flora at just a year before. A smile crept on his face as he neared the bench. When he looked up he noticed Kira and Riven sitting on the bench that he was heading toward.<p>

"Hi guys," Helia called out. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Kira and Riven looked back over their shoulders to see Helia walking up carrying his art supplies with a smile on his face. Before Kira could say anything Riven stood up and walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. A puzzled look appeared on Kira's face as he watched Riven.

"Not really Riven and I were just talking is all." Kira replied, "What brings you out here?"

"I just come to this bench to draw." Helia replied as he walked around to the front of the bench and sat down.

"Why do you have to use this bench?" Riven asked with some anger in his voice.

"It's my favorite spot," Helia answered, "This is where I first met Flora."

"Should have known," Riven said as he looked away from Kira and Helia.

"So what were you two talking about?" Helia asked as he opened his drawing book and flipped to a blank page.

"Why does he have to be so nosy?" Riven thought as he glared at Helia.

Kira turned his head to see the look that Riven was giving Helia, "Riven was just helping me get over the shock of seeing Flay again."

"Yeah that must have been a big shock to see her again after what you had shown us." Helia replied as he sat the book on his lap.

"Yeah," Kira replied with a somber voice before looking at the book on Helia's lap. "What are you about to draw?"

"Flora of course," Riven replied without looking at the two of them.

"Not today Riven." Helia said as he laughed, "It's a surprise though."

Kira watched as a pair of shapes began to form on the paper. One was a young woman and the other looked like a small girl. After a few moments Riven slowly walked over behind the bench to look at the same picture that Kira was looking at. As Kira opened his mouth to say something a gust of wind blew the piece of paper that Helia was working on out of his book, Helia stood up and walked over to where the paper had landed before turning back toward the others.

"Is that smoke?" Kira asked looking off into the distance.

"Yeah," Helia sighed as Riven held a hand before his eyes to shade them long enough to see. "It's coming from Alfea."

Helia started dialing on his phone, a hologram of Timmy's head appeared before him. "Hey Helia, what's up?"

"Timmy, we've got trouble, smoke is coming from Alfea." He turned it around so that the tech specialist could see. "I'll notify the others immediately, try and get in contact with the girls."

"Already on it," Riven replied, holding his own phone to his ear. He heard it ring once, and then again, and again, but there was no reply. 'Hi, you've reached Musa' "No answer," he replied as Helia tried the same.

"I'm getting voicemail too." Helia's phone rang again and he saw Timmy's face once more.

"The others are on their way to the ship," he explained.

"Will meet you there," Helia answered before hanging up the phone.

Helia place a hand on Kira's should causing the young man to turn and look at him, "Don't worry I am sure Lacus and the others are fine."

* * *

><p>The girls rounded the corner just in time to see Musa fly through the wall. Hitting the wall on the other side of the hallway she slumped down to the ground right next to Ophelia.<p>

"Now are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to make you?" Tarvos asked from the room.

Flora rushed over to her friend as the others rushed for the door way. Turning her vision the same direction as the others after seeing that Musa was alright she could see Tarvos with her hands tightly gripped around Flay's wrists.

"Let her go!" Bloom yelled.

Tarvos turned her sight toward the girls standing in the hallway. "Not more interruptions." Tarvos said when she noticed the girls who had already transformed. "You fairies think that you can stop me when even that little girl could not."

Tarvos could see the anger in Bloom's face as her left hand began to lightly glow orange. The masked woman laughed as she swung her scepter toward the girls sending Stella, Tecna and Lacus flying into the wall behind them. Seeing her friends slumping to the ground the rage inside of Bloom continued to grow as she sent a blast of energy at Tarvos.

The blast of energy hit Tarvos sending her flying back a few feet but her grip on Flay's wrist held tightly sending the girl flying with her. When Tarvos looked back up at the three fairies she shot a blast of energy from her staff at Flora. Layla jumped between the ball of power and created a Morphix shield. She was shocked when the shield crumbled like glass sending her flying across the room.

Flora quickly shot a blast of pink power toward the masked woman when she heard her friend hit the wall behind her; she was shocked when the woman caught the ball of energy in her right hand. Tarvos threw the ball of energy at Bloom hitting her in the chest causing the Dragon Flame fairy to fall to the ground out of breath.

"Green Luxurious Ivy," Flora said as she quickly raised her hands toward Tarvos. Four neon green colored vines quickly split the tiles below the masked woman before wrapping around her legs.

Tarvos laughed as the vines continued to grow wrapping her arms and the silver scepter tightly against her body. The vice grip that she had on Flay's wrists slightly loosened. Flora could see the young girl pulling her arms as strongly as she could to try and break away from the masked woman.

A small laugh escaped from behind the mask as the red gem began to glow. Flora began to feel beads of sweat forming along her forehead as she watched the vines begin to change to a shade of the darkest black she had ever seen. Flora called out in pain as the vines slowly crumbled into ash and dust before dropping to her right knee.

Exhausted from feeling the deaths of her vines Flora forced herself to her feet quickly glancing at her friends she took her opportunity. Tarvos laughed at all of the fairies, powerless to defeat her. Flora slowly raised her hand toward the masked figure as a small pink glow began to flicker in her hand. She forced the energy at Tarvos hitting the hand that was tightly gripped around the scared girl's wrists.

Flay's wrists were released as Tarvos yelled and tried to regain control but Flora was too fast. She cast a shield spell over Flay, protecting her from harm. The masked woman slammed her fist against the pink shield causing the girl inside to take a step backwards against the other side of the shield.

"You should not have done that little fairy," Tarvos said as she turned her vision toward Flora. Flora watched as the masked woman slowly walked over to where she was standing. She knew that she did not have the power to stop this woman, quickly turning her vision she could see that Bloom had collapsed.

The feeling of fingers wrapping around her throat caused Flora to look back at the masked woman, she could feel that her body had been lifted off of the ground before feeling the solid wall impact with her back. She could see sadness in the dark blue eyes behind the mask of the person tightly gripping her throat.

Flora wrapped her hands around the wrist of the person holding her as she tried to release herself from the vice like grip. "I think its time you learnt a lesson." Tarvos said as she leaned in closely to Flora's right ear causing her eyes to widen in shock.

Musa painfully rolled onto her side and looked to the struggling nature fairy before extending her hand, "No, its time for you too." A blast erupted from her palm and hit Tarvos, sending her flying across the room as Flora collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to get air back in her lungs.

Flora placed her hands near her throat as she took in painful raspy breaths trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. Black dots danced in her vision as she looked to her left and right, her neck blazing with raw bruises. As the black dots slowly disappeared she turned her vision toward Musa and was shocked at what she saw.

Musa's eyes looked completely different, the size of her pupil's had shrunk while her iris's had grown in size. A laugh escaped Tarvos's throat, catching Flora's attention. "So," Macha spoke, her voice dark. "You have a little more fight in you, huh fairy?"

Tarvos slowly stood up with her scepter tightly gripped in her hand, the gem beginning to glow brightly as she swung it in the direction of Musa. "Musa," Flora managed to painfully yell out as she watched her friend being swallowed up in an explosion.

"Playing hide and seek are we?" Tarvos asked as she looked around the room, "What happened to teaching me a lesson?" Tarvos chuckled as she turned her vision toward Lacus. Slowly walking over she lifted the fairy off of the ground. Lacus groaned as she felt her body being lifted off of the ground.

Lacus opened her eyes when she felt the pressure tighten around her shoulders. Everything was a giant blur until she blinked a few times weakly and managed to see Tarvos's mask. Macha had her dark blue eyes focused directly into Lacus's Blue-Gray eyes.

"Are you going to show yourself?" Tarvos yelled as she looked around the room, "Or are you going to let your friend here suffer?" Tarvos laughed when she heard no answer before turning to look at Lacus again. "I guess your friend does not care about you does she?"

Before Tarvos could say anything else Musa appeared in front of her and placed her hands against the masked woman's chest. A flash of pink appeared from Musa's hands before Lacus felt the grip on her shoulder release and Tarvos flew through the room. The masked woman flew through the wall behind her like it was made out of paper sending her flying off into the forest that was surrounding the school.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked as she turned to look at Lacus. As her friend turned to look at her Lacus could see the same eyes that had shocked Flora, she knew what had to have happened and nodded her head to let the music fairy know that she was okay. "Good," Musa replied before collapsing into Lacus's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
